Remember the Time
by Sakura123
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo were sweethearts in high school, but then they had a serious meltdown. 8 years later, Tomoyo comes back to Japan for Syaoran and Sakura's wedding and ends up facing Eriol agin. Will the past catch up with them?
1. Chapter 1

**Remember the Time**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**A Thought from the eight-year-old past**

* * *

_Flashback:_

"What is your problem?" The fifteen year old raven haired beauty shouted. "I don't have a problem!" shouted back the fifteen year old dark blue hair super stud. Eriol and Tomoyo were fifteen and in love, if you can believe it. Eriol and Tomoyo have been dating for a long time. Everyone in there school thought they were the cutest thing since Hello Kitty, but at least the girls did. All the guys were jealous of Eriol Hiiragizawa, he had Tomoyo Daidoji for a girlfriend.

"You seem to forget I'm here all the damn time, you must have a problem!" Tomoyo shouted back. Eriol and Tomoyo were at a park in Tokyo. They planed a day together but it seemed to be going down hill. "I didn't do anything!" Eriol said annoyed. "Why the hell were you looking at that stupid bitch walking past us, huh?" Tomoyo said putting her hands on her hips. "Well, I have to look at something do you expect me to walk down the street with my eyes closed, it's bad enough I have to wear glasses." Eriol snapped back.

"Oh, so you don't want to look at me, but you'll look at the first asshole that walks down the street?" Tomoyo said pointing down the street. Tomoyo and Eriol were attracting a crowd and they all gossiped and looked at them arguing. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Eriol shot back perplexed. "Everything, you've been really an ass these past few weeks, checking out other girls, saying my feet were big-" Eriol protested right in the middle of what Tomoyo was saying. "Oh, so not true I said your foot _print_ look kinda, I said kinda, looked big in the sand." He said. "Like I said you said my feet are big, and on top of that I saw you talking to that little-witch-snitching-little-hair-flippin' bitch Mel, what was that about!" Tomoyo shouted almost in one breath.

The women in the crowd were praising Tomoyo as she was standing up to Eriol. "I have asking to borrow her foot notes." Eriol said holding his arms. "What an excuse." Tomoyo scoffed. "It's not." Eriol said back. "What about you and that stupid asshole Tori, huh? What was so important about him that you had to break our dinner date?" Eriol asked.

"What? Oh, don't put that on me again, we were science partners and we had to get the damn thing done, do you know how long it take to make a digestive system?" Tomoyo shouted. "And you say that's not an excuses, I saw his friggin' number on your cell, explain that." Eriol shouted back. "That was only because we were English partners too." Tomoyo shouted back.

"Bullshit, we have English together I would have known!"

"No, you wouldn't your to busy downloading R&B music to care!"

"That's a lie."

"Hand me you Ipod and let me see if you don't have Puff Daddy on there!"

"I don't have to prove myself to you, you always say I lie and make excuses just because I'm a guy."

"Your so callous, you say the dumbest things and to my face!"

"You know what I think I think your too wrapped up in this little fantasy of yours you forget I'm a guy yourself!"

"I'm not in a fantasy!"

"Oh really, then how come every time I call you I'm supposed to say something mushy and stupid, I'm not those guys you read in those stupid teen romance novels Tomoyo, I'm _real life_, not _fiction_, If you can't get your head out the book for just one minute you might be surprised that I'm your boyfriend and not a _fictional fantasy_!"

"I don't think that your a fantasy, I know what you are!"

"Sure name one time we haven't argued about something. One!"

Tomoyo stopped and thought she was running out of things to say and it was annoying her she always had something to say especially to Eriol.

"Ha! You can't." Eriol scoffed.

"Because you make thing so hard to stand!" Tomoyo yelled once more.

"No, you do. Hence: Your little fantasy boyfriend." Eriol said walking past Tomoyo and all the guys clapped slightly feeling Eriol's pain. Tomoyo turned around as Eriol made his way up the hill. "Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked turning around looking to him. Eriol stopped. "I'm getting off this ride, I've got emotion-sickness." Eriol said shacking his head continuing walking. Tomoyo ran after him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tomoyo said nearly shouting. "It means, _Daidoji_, were over." Eriol said walking away still.

Tomoyo was shocked, had Eriol really said that? "What do you mean over?" Tomoyo said jogging up to him with her hair flying behind her. "It means, were breaking up." Eriol said annoyed. "Why are you breaking up with me?" Tomoyo asked anger. "Because, I can." Eriol said dully.

"Fine, then were finished." Tomoyo said back folding her arms as a bus stopped. Eriol climbed on and Tomoyo watched. "Good 'cause I should have did it long ago." Eriol said as the bus door closed. Tomoyo gasped feeling an aching pain in her chest. "FINE!" Tomoyo shouted. "I HATE YOU ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA!" Tomoyo screamed when tears began spilling from her cheeks.

* * *

**

* * *

**

(EIGHT YEARS LATER)

* * *

Tomoyo was now 23-years-old and happy. She hadn't thought, heard, seem, or spoken to Eriol since that day they had the meltdown and he was in the back of her mind. No guilt what so ever. She was now a tall slim tone and sexy single Voice Coach, she was teaching in America for most of her collage years to get by and she learned she really liked it and took the job full time. She was still heiress of the Daidoji inc. A large toy empire all around the Asia, it was about to do imports for America pretty soon. Tomoyo was looking at her dark purple digital day planner, she had a week off so she and get use to the time since she was going to be totally jet lagged anyway.

The second reason Tomoyo was coming back to Japan was that Syaoran and Sakura were getting married soon and Sakura wanted Tomoyo do help her plan. She was so excited. Tomoyo looked around to the other passenger's who were sleeping listening, to music, or just plan minding there business.

It was about three hours later Tomoyo was officially in Japan, she was tired and hungry, but mostly tired. Tomoyo walked off the plan as she grabbed her purse. All this things were shipping already to her little apartment near the studio where she would be coaching at. Which was in Tokyo. Tomoyo walked into the crowded airport and looked around for her Best friends.

"TOMOYO!"

Tomoyo turned around with her hair almost flipping over her should. She smiled seeing Sakura running toward her smiling that bright smile that would make anyone happy. Syaoran walked behind Sakura as she ran to Tomoyo and hugged her tightly. Tomoyo laughed and hugged her friend. It had been two years since she last saw her in person but they talking and emailed and everything. "I'm so happy your here." Sakura said letting go and looking at Tomoyo

"Your still so pretty, I hope the guys aren't chasing you down, I might have to get a bat." Sakura teased. Tomoyo smiled and blushed a little at her friends compliment. Syaoran smiled softly to Tomoyo and hugged her too. "You look great." He said. "Thanks, I'm so happy for your guys." Tomoyo said smiling even more looking at the huge diamond on Sakura finger.

"Thank you." Sakura said smiling. "I heard you got a voice coaching job at a studio in Tokyo." Syaoran said as they began to walk. Tomoyo nodded. "I'm looking forward to it." She said. Sakura smiled even more holding Syaoran's hand and looking up to him smiling. "Oh, I'd love to see you teach, you have such a great voice." Sakura said looking to Tomoyo. "So what have you guys been up to?" Tomoyo asked.

"Not much, were looking for a wedding planner." Syaoran said dully. Sakura gave Syaoran an evil glare. "What? we are." Syaoran said with a small shrug. "You say it likes it's a bad thing." Sakura said. "It is. For your Father's wallet and mine. Not to mention Touya, he's been looking to fry my ass for weeks." Syaoran said. Tomoyo laughed and looked at her small purple diamond studded watch. "Oh, Tomoyo you must be hungry, why don't we get you something to eat and then we can drop you off at your apartment, you much be totally jet lagged." Sakura said.

"Oh, thanks you guys." Tomoyo said smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tokyo, Eriol was about to teach a class. Eriol was 24-years old and was a heart throb. His shiny smooth midnight blue hair was in a short cut and it hung slightly in his face. He was tall with a strong body and a charming smile. Eriol was a dance teacher. He taught Waltz and hip-hop, but mostly hip-hop, since he could plug in his Ipod to his Apple lap top and the class can listen to whatever before class.

Eriol was a different story now, he was still very serious and firm but he was more down to earth down. He went to collage in England and was taking Waltz lesson's he went to a Black Pool tournament once and then decided to teach back in Japan. But he was still very rich and didn't really care much, most of his money was used to pay rent for his house and other things. But to the question about Tomoyo. He never really thought about it . . . much.

He had totally forgot what she looked like cause he was busy with his life. She was in the back of his mind. Eriol hadn't really felt guilty when for broke up with Tomoyo he thought it was but best thing to do since there relationship wasn't working and he wasn't all for the Drama-mama thing with Tomoyo anyway. But he had dated on and off. Two were serious but were broken off and his just a flirty guy now but he was more on his teaching then anything he was doing at the moment.

Eriol walked to the window and looked out the window seeing the traffic of Tokyo moving. He looked ahead seeing cherry blossom trees. Syaoran called him last week and finally told he that he was marry Sakura. Eriol was excited for them. Sakura Li. It had a ring to it. Eriol turned around seeing his female student walking in. One of them were crying and mumbling something.

"What happened?" Eriol asked walking over. He was wearing a black tee-shirt with some baggy jeans. "Limei's boyfriend broke up with her this morning, he said he wanted to see someone else." Eriol's favorite student Skyy said sadly handing her friend a tissue.

"What did you do?" Eriol asked looking to Limei. Limei was about fifteen and had short pink hair, her Mom was a teacher at a collage and never really cared with color her daughter hair. "I d-d-didn't do anything." She cried. Eriol smirked. "What did I tell you men are like cars; you get out one and another comes by. Don't worry Li-Li." Eriol said with a soft smile. Limei nodded and sniffed and chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'm so stupid." She laughed. Eriol shock his head.

"Get ready, class starts in twenty." Eriol said walking away to his laptop and putting on a club mix. Eriol sat down at his small desk and tittered away at the keyboard to his laptop. Eriol had about fifteen teenagers per class for both hip-hop and Waltz so he was just fine with the amount that he had to teach.

A week had passed and Tomoyo was totally on Japan time now and was ready to get out in the world. She had lists and lesson's already planned out. She was excited. Tomoyo walked into the studio building called Studio crew. It was a large building for after school programs and just learning stuff. It smelled like old wood and paper. Tomoyo walked up the long stone stairs hearing students laughing, talking and whatever before there classes started. Tomoyo was carrying her classic guitar and her bag of lessons and songs to be learned. Tomoyo walked onto the third floor heading a class for Tap dancing taking place, opera singing, Jazz dance, and hip-hop music was blaring.

* * *

Tomoyo walked down the hall seeing the hip-hop teacher (Eriol) teaching the class. His back was turned so Tomoyo just watched for a moment and walked into her class room. Everyone was chatting and playing around with the piano and the chalk board. "Shit, Teachers here!" A student called and everyone went silent and went to there seats.

"Um . . . Good morning everyone." Tomoyo said going to the small desk and putting her things down. Since it was the beginning of spring, Tomoyo was wearing a short black skirt with some lace up sandals and a black tank top with a small light Jean jacket. "Good morning!" Everyone greeted.

"Okay, um . . . my name is Tomoyo Daidoji and I'll be your teacher for now on, if you have any question they may be ask before we start." Tomoyo said trying to relax. One of the male student raised his hand. He had baggy skater clothes on and a black beanie cap. "Your name?" Tomoyo said looking to him. "Um, Fei. Dude your hot, man." He chuckled.

The guys in the class all nodded and agreered. Tomoyo giggled and blushed. "You dating anyone." Another guy student in the back called. Tomoyo shocked her hear. "Thank you and no. I'm not dating anyone. Are there any actual question that don't involve my sex appeal to males." Tomoyo asked.

The class was silent. "Okay, they well start on warming up are voices." Tomoyo said and everyone stood up straight as Tomoyo went to the piano.

* * *

Eriol was sweating slightly as he watched his class do the routine slowly. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Eriol counted slowly. "Okay, stop at four." He said and joined in the routine. "Okay this is a new one. Hop forward, turn, 2 step, then clap."Eriol said doing the move as he explained it. The class nodded.

"Okay, put that in after four. Okay Skyy count it out." Eriol said walking to the desk and playing the club mix. "Five, six, five, six, seven, eight." Skyy counted and they started with the routine. Eriol nodded and moved slightly with them so they wouldn't forget. "Keep it tight everyone, keep it tight!" Eriol called nodding his head to the music. "Hop, turn, 2 step, clap." Eriol called and the student's did it. Eriol paused the music and clapped himself.

"That was tight." Eriol said walking to his students. "Okay, next week I'm having a contest." Eriol announced and everyone was listening. "Why?" Skyy asked. Eriol shock his head. "Mmm, your dancing partner and yourself have to put together a hot routine and the one with the best steps is going to go to World-Wide with me on Friday night." Eriol shouted. The classed exploded with cheers and shouts.

"Okay, Okay. But only two, mind you. So there are some rules: No using a routine you saw in a video, you can pick you one music piece or mix, only boy-girl match up, and people I'm not extending the time, so thursday you should have enough time."

The student moaned. "So if you wanna go to World-Wide next Friday you better be ready." Eriol said and looked at his watch. "Okay, my Waltzing class is about to start so your dismissed." Eriol said and the students thanked Eriol for a great class.

Eriol picked up a hand towel and whipped the sweat from his face as his Waltzing students came wearing formal wear like dresses and what not. "Hello Mr. Eriol." They said as they walked into. Eriol nodded. "Okay, I hope everyone practiced there quick step." Eriol said as everyone walked into the middle of the floor. "Yes, sir." They all said. Eriol nodded. "Then lets hop to it, we bloody well have enough to cover." Eriol said walking back to his desk and switching his music to classic music.

Eriol typed something and clicked the play button. "Okay gentlemen, invite the ladies in." Eriol said walking slowly to the floor and then guys took there partners. Eriol's took his student assistant's hand. "Good Miss Lang. Your posture is improving." Eriol said to his student as they went into a Waltzing position.

Eriol's hand was below his student partners shoulder blade and her arm went over to his shoulders and he held her other hand. "Okay remember we start with the right, push everything into the right and float from there. The music swelled and everyone stepped to there right and began there Waltzing.

Eriol let go of his partner and her Waltz on her own as he check on the other students. Eriol walked around them and watched them. "Good, everyone. Good." Eriol commented and then heard a guitar. "Keep going class, I'll be just a minute." Eriol said leaving the small studio and went to the closed studio room for the voice coach (Tomoyo). Eriol looked though the small window seeing the long dark hair was the voice coach. Tomoyo's back was turned as she played the piano. 'Looks like a new vocal coach.' Eriol thought walking back to his class.

* * *

Eriol just finished up his Waltzing class he went to the teachers room he needed a coffee. Really bad. Eriol heard laughing from the room He thought it might have been Jae the tap dance teach was making more dirty jokes. Eriol opened the door and saw the black haired vocal singing giggled holding a cup of tea. "Hey guys." Eriol said shutting the door. Tomoyo turned her head and eyes widened. Eriol's mouth fall in shock seeing Tomoyo. Tomoyo stood up dropping her tea.

The room we silent as Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other in shock. It had been eight-years since they last saw each other. Tomoyo felt her hands curling with anger but she walked pass Eriol not looked at him. "Tomoyo?" Eriol said. Tomoyo gave Eriol a nasty look and walked out the room and out the studio building.

"You know each other?" Jae asked. Eriol didn't hear what Jae said he was stuck on what he had just seen.

* * *

TBC...

**Well what do you think so far?. I thought this would be a good story with Eriol and Tomoyo. But anyway I'll be a while for the next update but I hope you like it so far.**

**Remember to review. And I don't own CLAMP or Cardcaptor and Cardcaptor Sakura.**

**Sakura123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember the Time**

* * *

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

**Scream**

* * *

* * *

Eriol awoke the next morning in his apartment. It was a fair size for a single guy but he had some trouble getting to sleep. Tomoyo's shocked face was in his head like a nightmare. He wanted to scream. Eriol lied in his bed shirtless, he put on his glasses and reached for his phone. He was charging his cell. Eriol dialed Syaoran's cell.

Syaoran and Sakura were in the bed holding each other when Syaoran's cell ring tone went off. Sakura moaned holding Syaoran tighter. Syaoran opened his eyes and growled. "Don't answer it." Sakura said sleepily. Syaoran sighed and held Sakura tighter toward his strong body. But his cell kept ringing. Syaoran sat up and picked up his cell. Sakura groaned and put a pillow over her head. "What!" Syaoran shouted annoyed.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Tomoyo was back?" Eriol asked pissed. "Why the fuck do you care? You broke up with her, well each other, actually." Syaoran said rubbing Sakura's back helping her relax. "Well I have to deal with it, she's the new vocal coach at the studio the _I_ work at." Eriol exclaimed. Syaoran laughed. "Sakura guess what, Eriol and Tomoyo work at the same studio." Syaoran laughed even harder.

"What?" Sakura said lifted her head making the pillow fall back. Sakura sat up and took Syaoran's cell while he laughed fall back on the bed. Sakura sighed and put a pillow over his face. "Your kidding?" Sakura gasped thinking she was working somewhere else in Tokyo.

"I saw her last night, why didn't you tell me she was in Japan?" Eriol asked agin. "I didn't think you'd care." Sakura said. "You know what, why do we meet at the bakery on 33d." Eriol said. "Okay." Sakura answered and then Eriol hung up.

Eriol sat up in his bed and got out and went into the shower for a hot shower.

* * *

Tomoyo cried in her pillow, it was happened agin. Tomoyo sniffed and looked up at her clock. She had to go to the studio today, Tomoyo cried even harder remembering her fight with Eriol so many years ago. But she couldn't. She couldn't cry for him agin she had enough. Tomoyo sat up and smoothed back her black hair and sighed repeating that she was stronger then that. She was strong.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran sat in the bed holding each other. "What a predicament." Sakura said finally. Syaoran kissed Sakura head and rested his cheek on Sakura head. "You think?" Syaoran said. Sakura softly nodded. "It's been what, eight years since that talked or seem each other." Sakura said counting the years. "She was a mess after they broke up." Syaoran stated. "Mmm." Sakura agreed. "I thought they loved each other." Sakura said sadly. "Well they were young. Young love doesn't last really long." Syaoran said.

Sakura punched Syaoran in the side. "Ouch! What was that for?" Syaoran said sitting straight up and rubbing his side. "What about us?" Sakura asked. "Oh, well were another story, baby." Syaoran said with a smile. Sakura giggled and kissed Syaoran on the cheek. Syaoran grinned. "Babe, Tomoyo loved Eriol. She never really dated anyone since him." Sakura said snugging up in Syaoran's arms.

"And you know this how?" Syaoran asked. "She told me. But I think she's afraid of falling in love agin or at least liking someone after you-know-what happened later." Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran sighed and got out the bed in his long black Pj. pant and white tee-shirt.

"Sakura no." Syaoran said pointing to her and taking off his shirt. "What do you mean 'no'?' Sakura asked confused. "Don't play coy." Syaoran said walking to the bathroom. Sakura got out the bed wearing her super girl tank top and black short pants as she began to make up the bed. "How can I play coy? I don't know what your talking about." Sakura shouted to Syaoran who was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

Sakura heard Syaoran spit and walk into the room holding in green toothbrush. "You wanna play match maker. Eriol and Tomoyo aren't getting back together they argue too damn much, that's not a relationship, that's a nightmare." Syaoran said walking out of the room and back into the bathroom brushing his teeth.

Sakura sighed and put her hair up in a messy bun. "Well, they just had a speed bump, it happens. They might still love each other." Sakura said. Syaoran spit agin and walked in. "A speed bump, that's a landslide, an earthquake. We have speed bump's they have meltdowns." Syaoran corrected Sakura.

"Well, I'll invite her to come with us, 'cause this is crazy." Sakura said picking up her pink Nokia cell phone and calling Tomoyo. Syaoran walked in and looked at her. "Great just what I need with my morning coffee." He sighed and walked back into the bathroom washing out his mouth.

Tomoyo's cell went off she sat up and sniffed and whipping her tears away. "Hello?" Tomoyo answered. "Morning Tomo!" Sakura said in her energetic voice. Tomoyo smiled she was happy to hear her friend voice. "Morning." Tomoyo said trying to sound happy. "Are you doing anything this morning, I wanted to take you to breakfast on 33rd." Sakura said. "No, not really, I'm doing something later this morning but sure I'll come, Is Syaoran going to be there?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, among other things." Sakura muttered. "TOMOYO DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura picked up a pillow and threw it to Syaoran's head knocking him down. "What?" Tomoyo said confused on the other line. "Nothing, I'll see you at breakfast, bye." Sakura said hanging up along with Tomoyo who go out the bed and began getting ready.

Syaoran sat up seeing Sakura walking over to him. "You can't make them make up, they hate each other . . . seriously." Syaoran said with a sigh. "So, I don't want them fighting at our wedding, I hate having two of my best friends hating each other because of something stupid that they should have gotten over eight years ago." Sakura said frustrated. Syaoran stood up and walked passed Sakura to his dresser draws. "Look, Eriol and Tomoyo _loved_ each other_ once_, and that was in the _past _just let them be." Syaoran said seriously.

Sakura began to cry silently. Syaoran turned back to Sakura and wrapped his strong arms around her small waist and brought her to his warm body. "Shh, it's okay." Syaoran said and kissed Sakura's shoulder. "No, it's not." Sakura chocked out. "I wanted the perfect wedding with all my friends and family there happy and loving each other, I don't want them to hate each other." Sakura cried. Syaoran sighed. "It's okay, they'll work it out soon, I'll make sure of it, I want our day to be wonderful. Just for us." Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear.

Sakura sighed and sniffed and chuckled. "Is this the only reason why I love you so much?"

Syaoran kissed Sakura's cheek and let her go. "No, it's because I'm the only good looking guy to pass you by." Syaoran teased. Sakura rolled her eyes.

* * *

Eriol was sitting at his usual table in the back were no one bugged him. Eriol was buying some more music for his Ipod, One of his favorite pass times like reading and what not. Eriol had the ear phone on listening to a dance mix that had Latin music mixed in it. It was really different, he liked it. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo walked in the small shop and tried to keep Tomoyo from looking at the table were Eriol was. But it wasn't as if she could see them. He was sloughing in his seat typing and downloading music as he waited.

Eriol changed the song he was listening to and now was bobbing his head to 50 cent, In da club. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo sat down. Syaoran was bracing himself to the worst out of Eriol and Tomoyo. "Hey, man." Syaoran said loud enough for Eriol to hear. Eriol lifted his head from his Apple laptop and looked up seeing Tomoyo.

Tomoyo turned her head and looked at Eriol who looked as shocked as she did. Syaoran moved his chair over and held his breath. "I hope you didn't mind me bring Tomoyo." Sakura said to Eriol who turned his gaze to Sakura. "No, it's fine." He said slowly as the waitress came for there order.

Tomoyo looked away fro Eriol ignoring him completely. "I'll have a french roast coffee with cream and a strawberry muffin." She said and the waitress wrote it down. "I'll have some pancakes hold the butter." Syaoran ordered.

"I'll have a black coffee, straight up." Eriol said feeling like he was going to need a bitter shock for his bad mood. "I'll have some scrambled eggs and some toast with orange juice." Sakura ordered.

"Okay, your orders will be ready soon." The waitress said walking off seeing more people walking in. Eriol sighed hearing his cell ring. "Oh, wait a minute." Eriol said and flipped open his cell and began talking in French. Tomoyo looked to Sakura. "What is your problem, he invited you two not me, I'm leaving." Tomoyo said standing up showing her white spring dress that stopped at her knees and hugged her waist.

Eriol almost felt himself blush as he was checking Tomoyo out for a second but then looked back at his laptop screen. Sakura took Tomoyo's wrist and lead her back into the seat. "No stay." Sakura said through her teeth. Tomoyo was almost afraid at Sakura actions. Eriol hung up his phone and sighed. "Who was that?" Syaoran asked looking at a magazine.

"The Bastard that sold me the house in England, what a prick." Eriol said rudely in Japanese. Syaoran sighed. "Not him." He said. Tomoyo looked to Eriol and began talking in french:

"Did you know they brought me?" She said. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other shocked that Tomoyo could speak french. "No." Eriol answered back sharply in french.

"Then I'm leaving." She said back and stood up taking her black purse. "Why?" Eriol said in french leaving Syaoran and Sakura in the dark. "Because I can." Tomoyo said walking away. "Tomoyo where are you going?" Sakura called in Japanese. "Sakura, I'm sorry, I can't do this." Tomoyo said walking off and heading to the studio.

* * *

Tomoyo went to the back of the studio and went to the swimming pool. Tomoyo went into the locker room and changed into her one piece black swim suit. Tomoyo looked at her watch and took it off and braided her hair back and went into the still cold water. Tomoyo shivered for a moment and then put her purple goggles on and went under the water and swam about.

Eriol soon after breakfast went to the pool. Since the swim teacher Mujo was sick, so lesson weren't for weeks. Eriol put on his dark swim trunks on and went to the pool. It was another way to pass the time, he had a Waltzing class to teach too anyway, he wanted to burn some time. The water was still and everything was quiet. Eriol walked around the pool looking at the still water. Tomoyo was already out the pool taking a breather.

Eriol stopped hearing Tomoyo sighed. He looked ahead and everything seemed to slow down. Tomoyo took out her messy braid and flipped her hair around. Eriol felt like he was melting like he did when we was a kid but he snacked out of it. "Look what we have here." Eriol said sitting on the edge on the pool putting his feet in. Tomoyo gasped and turned around looking at Eriol.

"What are you doing here?" Tomoyo said angry that he found her agin. "Hell, I work here, remember?" Eriol said back. Tomoyo growled as Eriol slowly took off his glasses and slipped into the water. "I would say it's nice to see you, but it's not really. I find it rather tragic." He said slowly as he kept his back to the pool. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "But I can say you've . . . grown." He chuckled. Tomoyo looked away from Eriol and walked to the deepest side of the pool

"Nothing to say out of your sweet little mouth, Daidoji?" Eriol asked teasingly. "Bite me." Tomoyo growled and dived into the water. Eriol shock his head. "Yes, a cunning little thing." He said to himself. Tomoyo came up to the surface and took a breath and swam about. Eriol was sitting at his same spot with his eyes closed.

Tomoyo didn't feel comfortable with Eriol in the pool, it made her tense. "You know, when I first saw you," Eriol began looking back at Tomoyo. "I thought you'd cut your hair by now."

"Oh, really I thought you would have jumped off a building by now." Tomoyo shot back. "Ho, ho, ho." Eriol chuckled. "Looks like time was very good to you." He said. Tomoyo didn't looked at Eriol, she went back under the water and swam about for about a minute.

Tomoyo came up to the surface a few feet away from Eriol. She pulled up her swimming goggles and sighed. "You can seriously hold a grudge." Eriol said swimming closer to Tomoyo. Tomoyo backed away. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tomoyo said with anger. "You still mad about something that happened over eight years ago." Eriol said annoyed. "Piss off as they say in England, Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said swimming to the other side and climbing out the pool.

"Why not talk about it since you want so many people to open up to you." Eriol said coldly. Tomoyo turned around with her hair flipping around. "If I wanna talk I'll talk, but _never_ to you!" Tomoyo shouted. Eriol rubbed his left ear. "Still got a big mouth." Eriol said. "Fuck you." Tomoyo said walking over to her towel.

Eriol laughed and climbed out the pool. "That's a little dark for you." He said. Tomoyo frowned. "You don't even know me, you little blue haired-ass shaking-flirting-little prick." Tomoyo said almost in one breath and stormed off. Eriol scoffed. "At least I moved on!" He called. Tomoyo turned her head feeling more furious with Eriol then anyone, she went into the girls locker room and slammed the door.

"Dang, I thought I was stubborn." Eriol said looking at his watch. About ten more minutes and he could go back to his studio and teach this class.

* * *

Tomoyo walked into her studio seeing her students talking and playing around. "Hello everyone!" Tomoyo called over there voices and everyone took there chairs. Tomoyo sighed. "Mrs. Tomoyo are you alright." A student asked in the back. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"We all saw you and Mr. Hiiragizawa fighting did you know him?" A girl named Matsu asked. Tomoyo blushed. 'Great just what I need.' She thought.

* * *

Eriol got the same question from his class except he wasn't as shocked, from Tomoyo yelling the whole world could have heard. "Do you know here?" Asked his waltzing students. Eriol rubbed his neck and sighed. "Yes." He answered dully. "Were you friends?" Another student asked. Eriol chuckled. "She was my sweetheart in high school." He said.

* * *

Tomoyo sighed after exclaiming that she used to date Eriol in High school. "Wow, Eriol dated someone for more then seven minutes." Another student said. "Yes, and it's over so lets start class." Tomoyo said clapping her hands and going to the piano.

* * *

Eriol sighed and went to his small desk and sat down. "Could you guys just wait a moment before we start I have to listen to this." Eriol said as he began to play Scream by Michael Jackson.

_Michael_ Tired of injustice Tired of the schemes The lies are disgustingSo what does it mean Kicking me down I got to get up As jacked as it sounds The whole system sucks _Janet_ Peek in the shadow Come into the light You tell me I'm wrong Then you better prove you're right You're sellin' out souls but I care about mine I've got to get stronger And I won't give up the fight

* * *

_Michael_

With such confusions don't it make you wanna scream Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme (Janet) You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize

_Both_

Somebody please have mercy 'Cause I just can't take it Stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Stop pressurin' me Make me wanna scream Stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Stop pressurin' me Make you just wanna scream

_Michael_

Tired of you tellin' the story your way It's causin' confusion You think it's okay _Janet_ You Keep changin' the rulesWhile I keep playin' the game I can't take it much longer I think I might go insane _Michael_ With such confusion don't it make you wanna scream Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme (Janet) You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie _Both_

Oh father, please have mercy 'cause I just can't take it Stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Stop pressurin' me Make me wanna scream Stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Stop fuckin' with me Make me wanna scream

_Janet_ "Oh my God, can't believe what I saw As I turned on the TV this evening I was disgusted by all the injustice All the injustice" _Michael_ "All the injustice"

* * *

Eriol sighed as he listened to the music. Most of the class was dancing. Not Waltzing, mind you, just dancing.

* * *

_Michael_ With such collusions don't it make you wanna scream Your bash abusin' victimize within the scheme

_Janet_ You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize

_Both _

Oh brother please have mercy 'Cause I just can't take itStop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Stop pressurin' me Make me wanna scream Stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Stop pressurin' me Make me wanna scream Stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Stop pressurin' me Make me wanna scream Stop pressurin' me Just stop pressurin' me Stop pressurin' me Make me wanna scream

* * *

Eriol sighed and turned his Computer's MP3 player to some classic music as everyone stopped dancing. "Okay, let's proceed." Eriol said clapping his hand twice.

* * *

Night time came and Tomoyo was still thinking about Eriol for some reason. She was still mad. Tomoyo at on her small couch and turned on the T.v. and surfed threw the channels. News: boring, commercials: boring, Wolf rain: Seen it a million times, soap opera: here something to watch. Tomoyo hugged her pillow as she watched the show. It was the same 'he was my best friend and now I'm in love with him but I can't be with him because his dating my best friend' kinda thing. Tomoyo sighed and muted the show as it was going on commercial.

Tomoyo picked up her home phone and dialed Sakura's numbers.

Sakura and Syaoran were outing picking flowers for the wedding. Sakura's phone went off as Syaoran was about to say something about the tulips. "One sec, sexy." Sakura said smiling answering her phone as Syaoran went to the woman that was touring them. "Hello?" Sakura said.

"Hey, Sakura, you busy?" Tomoyo asked feeling somewhat at ease hearing her best friends voice. "Not really just picking out some flowers for the wedding, you alright, you sound depressed." Sakura asked concerned walking farther away from Syaoran. "I guess." Tomoyo lied.

"Tomoyo, I know you better then that." Sakura said. Tomoyo sighed on the other line. "I had a argument with Hiiragizawa today and everyone heard, I can't believe this." Tomoyo said and sighed once more. Sakura shook her head. "I thought you two would be able to talk like humans this morning at breakfast." Sakura said.

Tomoyo scoffed. "Like I'm talking to him ever agin, I hate him."

"Tomoyo, just because you were his boyfriend that doesn't mean you can't_ just be friends_, don't let me remind you of Mar." Sakura added. Tomoyo touched her jaw slightly and looked away. "Look, I just want him gone, I can't stand being around him a moment longer, I'll work the days he isn't around if that's possible." Tomoyo said. "Look, Eriol's is not that bad, he might want to be friends." Sakura assured. Tomoyo shook her head. "Whatever, Sakura. I'll talk to you later." Tomoyo said and hung up not believing her best friend was defending Hiiragizawa.

* * *

Sakura walked back over to Syaoran who was pointing to the plum blossoms. Syaoran turned his head seeing the sad expression on Sakura's face. "What's the matter, you don't like plum blossom?" Syaoran said. Sakura sighed: "It's Tomoyo and Eriol agin, I can't take this anymore, this break-up was over eight years ago, not to mention what happened with Tomoyo and Mar." Sakura said. Syaoran growled. "I still want to kick his ass for what he did to her."

Sakura kissed Syaoran on the cheek. "C'mon, happy thoughts." Sakura said. Syaoran sighed and went back to listening to the woman making suggestions.

* * *

Eriol was in his boxers and tee-shirt, he was thinking about Tomoyo agin. She was hot! He had to admit that, but she was such a bitch. Tomoyo had grown, she was slim, lean, kinda tall, and super sexy. Eriol almost blushed at the thought of Tomoyo's damp body in that black swim suit but then he remembered her sharp tone. Eriol walked into his closet and took a black box from behind his shoes. It was all the picture that he had of Tomoyo at fifteen.

Eriol sat on his bed and opened the box seeing Tomoyo smiling with her hair blowing in the wind that day they went to the beach, Tomoyo was smoking hot when she was a teenage but she was sexy now. Eriol picked up another picture of Tomoyo and Eriol when they were ten, he remember that day:

_Flashback_

It was another day for Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo, except the fact they rumors about a new transfer student was around. Everyone was excited to meet him or her. Tomoyo sat next to Sakura while Syaoran was behind her blushing. There teacher came in holding his usual black lesson book and sat it on the podium that was at the front of the class, everyone stopped chatting. "Good Morning everyone." He said with a small smile looking at his pupils. "Good Morning Mr. Terada." The class said back. He nodded.

"I'm sure everyone heard about our new Exchange student from England." He said with a smirk. "You can come in now." Mr. Terada said and The little ten-year old Eriol Hiiragizawa stepped into the room. Everyone began chatting as Eriol's serious firm eyes scanned the room. Tomoyo looked to Eriol and then whispered something to Sakura who nodded. Eriol noticed how Tomoyo stood out in the class from her exceptional beauty was like a fairy tale from a book he read with her long flowing black hair her lavender eyes, her mischievous lips that seemed to hold a secret and her milky tan-ish skin. Eriol was instantly blushing slightly but kept a firm face as he bowed after the teacher said his name and assigned him to a seat behind Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked up to Eriol and smiled. Eriol smiled back. Tomoyo and Sakura turned in there seat. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, welcome to Japan." She said politely. "Thank you." Eriol said back with a slight smile. Tomoyo smiled too. "My name is Tomoyo Daidoji and his name is Syaoran Li, I hope you'll enjoy your stay in Japan." She said in her angelic voice.

"Thank you very much." Eriol said in japanese that was perfect. Tomoyo handed Eriol a small eraser that was shaped like a flower. "I know it's girly but maybe you can use it for later." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded and from that point on her had a super crush on Tomoyo Daidoji.

_End Flashback_

Eriol smirked picking up the old eraser that he saved. One of his favorite memories of Tomoyo was first meeting her. Eriol looked down at a locket that Tomoyo got from him it was there first anniversary gift when they started dating each other. Eriol promised Tomoyo he would wear it forever but it didn't matter.

Eriol sighed and put the memories back in the box and shook his head. "No more, no more." He said and took of his glasses and put the box away with Tomoyo still lingering him in and out of his mind. But then he drifted off to sleep.

Tomoyo lied in her bed. She couldn't help but think back to the painful memories from Eriol after they broke up ,she was a mess:

_Flashback_

Tomoyo walked all the way home from Tokyo after Eriol went home on the bus she didn't care anymore about anything. Tomoyo's tears slid down her cheeks as she walked. People stared and whispered things about her but she didn't care. She lost everything, the only guy she ever loved left her and it was all her fault. Tomoyo wanted to talk to someone . . . Sakura her best friend no matter what.

Tomoyo walked down the street smelling of cherry blossom and the sweet summer air. Tomoyo walked up to the yellow house and knocked on the door hoping Sakura would answer it. And she did. Sakura looked to Tomoyo with concern seeing her tear stained face, and without question Sakura let Tomoyo in and led her too her room.

Sakura locked the door and the two fifteen year olds sat down on Sakura's pink bed. "Tomoyo what's the matter?" Sakura asked worried even more as the tears slid down her face even faster. "Sakura, I'm so stupid." Tomoyo sobbed even harder covering her face with her hands.

Sakura got up from her bed and went over to her desk for a box of tissue. Sakura sat in front of Tomoyo and patted her knee. "Here." Sakura said handing her the box. Tomoyo sniffed and took the box and whipped her eyes and her running mascara. "Sakura I s-s-screwed up so badly." Tomoyo chocked out.

"What happened?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo sniffed and blow her nose and put the used tissue in the trash can. "Eriol and I broke out into another fight at the park and then we broke up." Tomoyo sobbed even harder. Sakura gaped in shock and she hugged her friend. "It's okay." Sakura said in the soothing voice. "N-n-no i-it's n-not, he said that she should have broken up with me weeks ago, he never loved me, I hate him!" Tomoyo shouted. Sakura held Tomoyo closer and patted her friends back.

"Tomoyo I'm sure he didn't mean it." Sakura said feeling Tomoyo hot tears on her shirt. "No, he did, I never want to see him agin, never!" Tomoyo shouted in Sakura arms.

Two days after Tomoyo hadn't seen Eriol and the thought made her sick she barely ate or spoke to anyone. Syaoran and Sakura tried there best to cheer her up but it was useless. Tomoyo was in a void only she could get out of.

_End of Flashback_

Tomoyo sighed and looked up to the ceiling remembering what Eriol used to taste like we they kissed. Tomoyo touched her bottom lip and sighed. She hated him still everything about him, no matter what. She's hate him until the world ended. It made her sick at the thought. Tomoyo turned in her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reviewing the first chapters, I loved hearing from you. And I hope you like this chapter too. I'm sorry for taking so long but I'll update as fast as I can.

Remember to review.

Sakura123


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember the Time**

* * *

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

**Tomoyo's past trying to catch up to her**

* * *

* * *

The next morning Eriol was doing his early morning running, He liked running in the morning when it was cool in Tokyo. Eriol's heart throbbed in his ears as he ran with his Ipod playing Jazz music. He was running threw the park, it wasn't to big a park, it was the same park where Eriol and Tomoyo had broken up, he wasn't thinking about Tomoyo, he was just running.

Tomoyo on the other hand was running in the same park as Eriol. She was right behind him but she was concentrating on her breathing as she neared him. Tomoyo jogged past Eriol not looking at him but ahead of her. Eriol did a double take seeing Tomoyo's hair in a pony tale that was dangling behind her. Eriol ran a little faster to Tomoyo. "Well, well, well, looks like that's how you keep your body in such great shape." Eriol joked panting. Tomoyo nearly tripped seeing Eriol.

"Go away." Tomoyo said running a little faster. Eriol ran back up to her. "How about a race?" Eriol said and bolted ahead of Tomoyo. Tomoyo growled and ran after him. Eriol and Tomoyo were racing. Eriol was determined to beat her to the end of the park but Tomoyo didn't seem to be letting up.

As they neared the end of the park Tomoyo's rib cage began to hurt from her running. Eriol stopped and fell on the grass at the entrance of the park. Tomoyo wheezed and held her stomach. Eriol sat up panting. "Man, your so slow." He panted. Tomoyo was panting and looking to Eriol with anger. "I don't care." Tomoyo said walking past him. Eriol smirked. "I think you do." He said in sing-song.

Tomoyo sat on the bench and lied on it. Eriol walked over to her and laughed. "Too bad I was hoping for a female to kick my ass." He said. Tomoyo closed her eyes trying to drown him from her mind as he walked away.

Tomoyo went back to her apartment and sighed seeing that she had four new messages on the phone. Tomoyo pushed the button on her answering machine and walked into the kitchen for some cold water after all her running.

"_Hello, it's me Rika, it's great to hear your back after so long, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with the other like old times, I hear you got a job voice coaching and everything that's great, well I hope to see you soon, bye._"

Second message:

"_Hey Tomo, it's me Naoko, been a while girl, Heard everything was great with you after . . . .well you know what happened, that so great to hear, I'm sure Rika called already, so C'mon let's hang, call me back._"

The third message was Sakura telling Tomoyo that Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu were in town and that they were going for Martini's tonight to talk about some stuff and the last message was a complete surprise.

"_Hey Tomoyo, it's me Mar,_"

Tomoyo's blood chilled and she stiffened with fear. 'How did he get this number.' She thought fearfully. "_I hope your doing alright, I'm so very sorry about what happened, I never meant to do what I did, I'm in town for a while so if you wanna talk you can call me at 545-8984, bye._"

Mar was one of Tomoyo's EX's and he wasn't her favorite, one of her darker secrets in her past. Tomoyo began to shiver and she ran to her room and put on her black jean skirt with a button down top and slipped on her black platform sandals, grabbed her stuff and ran out the apartment locking the door. She was afraid. _He_ was back in Japan, everything was going horribly. Tomoyo walked the ten blocks to the studio not wanting to drive her car and when she arrived she saw Eriol standing outside talking on the phone with a serious look on his face.

Tomoyo smoothed back her hair and it covered one side of her face as she walked past Eriol who seemed to be listening to who ever he was talking to. Eriol was wearing a blue polo shirt with a pair of baggy jeans. "I said, no the first time." He said in a anger tone that almost shook Tomoyo to her core.

Tomoyo jogged up the stairs and ran into the ladies bathroom and closed herself in the stall and broke down to tears, Mar Kuzco was her boyfriend in American they went to the same collage and dated for about three years.

Tomoyo sniffed and whipped her eyes and walked out the bathroom putting on a forced smile that everyone seemed to believe. Eriol walked back up the stairs reading something on his cell phone when he looked up seeing Tomoyo's lavender eyes screaming pain and fear. Eriol looked away as he went into his studio were his students were waiting for him.

"Morning everyone." Eriol said getting everyone's attentions as he put his phone in his pocket. "Morning!" The students said back. Eriol grinned but couldn't help but suddenly feel worried about Tomoyo. "Okay, today we will be practicing the quick step agin so grab your dancing partner and let's have at it." He said with a smile as he opened his laptop typing in the password and opening the media player.

Eriol looked at his students and sighed, they still haven't improved there posture. "I can see you guys haven't been practicing as much." Eriol started and they all groaned. "Let's just see if you can keep up today unlike last week." Eriol said pushing the play button and the media player they was play jazzy band music.

Tomoyo was already starting with her class they were warming up there voices. Tomoyo played the piano as they vocalized. And then Tomoyo remember something Eriol had promised her when they were eleven:

_Flashback_

Tomoyo was in the music room of the school crying. Tomoyo had a crush on this soccer player and when she told him how she felt he totally blew her off. She was so sad. Tomoyo whipped her tears trying to stop but the tears kept coming. Someone knocked on the sliding classroom door and opened it. Eriol was holding his school hat and his back pack was on his shoulders.

"Tomoyo, you okay?" He asked softly.

Tomoyo looked away not answering with her long black hair covering her face, so Eriol couldn't see the sadness in her eyes. Eriol's chest tightened, someone made Tomoyo cry. Tomoyo and Eriol had been friends for about a year and he was still crushing on her. Eriol walked in and closed the door silently and walked over to Tomoyo and sat with her on the piano bench. "I'm fine, Eriol. You can leave." Tomoyo said in a chocked voice.

Eriol smirked and put her arm around Tomoyo trying to comfort her. "You told Leo didn't you?" Eriol said. Tomoyo covered her face with her hands and cried and then she wrapped both her arms around her friend and cried on his shoulder. Eriol patted Tomoyo back.

"I'm such a idiot." Tomoyo whispered looking up to Eriol. Eriol felt like he wanted to pull a 'Syaoran' and beat the crap out the of the so-called soccer star Leo for making his friend/crush cry. "No, Tomoyo his the idiot for not liking you too, you're the coolest girl in the school, you shouldn't cry over him, his not worth the tears." Eriol said softly.

Tomoyo nodded. Eriol took a handkerchief out his pocket and gave it to Tomoyo. "If any guy hurts you, talk to me and I'll protect you, you can even soak my shirt too." Eriol laughed at the end. Tomoyo giggled and sniffed a little whipping her eyes with the navy blue handkerchief.

"Promise?" Tomoyo asked.

"I promise." Eriol said firmly. Tomoyo hugged him and sighed. "What would I do without a friend like you Eriol." She said. Eriol blushed a little but brushed it off.

_End flashback_

'I wonder if he still remember that promise.' Tomoyo thought playing the piano a little faster making her students look at her strange as they stopped warming up there voices. "Mrs. Tomoyo." One of her students called. Tomoyo blinked and stopped playing and blushed. "Oh, I'm so sorry everyone, I was just thinking." Tomoyo said.

The owner of the studio came into Tomoyo's studio and nodded to her. "I'll be right back everyone so practice on the verse from yesterday." Tomoyo said getting up and walking out to the Owner of the studio Mr. Rankozu. A short old mad with over ten grandchildren.

"Mrs. Daidoji, I'm so very sorry for butting in but we are having a teachers meeting after class, so I'll expect you to be at the main office when your finished, tea and sweets will be served too." He informed Tomoyo. "Yes Mr. Rankozu and it's miss, I'm not married." Tomoyo corrected. "Oh, excuse me for that, I'll see you after you class." He said walking down the hall to Eriol's studio there the music was blaring as he opened the door.

Tomoyo looked at the ring on her finger, it was a mood ring, Eriol gave it to her when they started dating. Tomoyo promised him that he wouldn't take it off but for some reason she couldn't, she was too emotionally attached to the ring.

* * *

It was about four o'clock when Eriol entered the room he was sucking his thumb, he cut himself on a piece of a nail that was sticking out on his desk. "Sorry I'm late." Eriol said with his thumb still in him mouth.

"By Jove Hiiragizawa you're a thumb sucker." Mr. Rankozu said putting his tea cup down. Eriol chuckled not seeing Tomoyo there yet. "I cut myself on my desk." Eriol said walking to the small sink and turning on the water while getting a bandage and putting in on his thumb after he dried it a bit.

"So what's this meeting about." Eriol said taking a seat that was empty next to another empty seat. "Oh, we gotta wait for Mrs. Tomoyo." Jae said pouring Eriol some tea.

Eriol almost chocked on his spit. Tomoyo was married! Eriol looked at his tea blankly hearing the doors open seeing Tomoyo walking in. He hated her even more, she could have told him that even if they weren't friends much less lovers anymore. Tomoyo sighed and sat next to Eriol but didn't look at him. Eriol turned his head not wanting to look at her either.

"Okay, to the business at hand, since parents night is coming up soon we will need performances made, but we have a problem." Mr. Rankozu started. "What? No space." Said Jae pouring Tomoyo a cup of tea also.

"No, it's not that we are running lo-" Mr. Rankozu was irrupted when Eriol ring tone (Thriller by Michael Jackson) went off. Eriol dug in his pocket and excused himself from the table.

"Hello?" Eriol said.

"I lost it." Syaoran said on the other line.

"You lost the ring?' Eriol asked. Tomoyo sighed and looked at her piece of sweet potato pie and ate a small piece.

"No, ass I lost my vows!" Syaoran shouted. "Syaoran how can you possible think I care about that now I'm in a meeting, you making me look bad." Eriol hissed in a whisper. "You don't understand Sakura was breaking my arm so we can have vows for the wedding and now I'm screwed." Syaoran said. Tomoyo looked to Eriol hearing him say Syaoran's name. "Look, I'll talk to you about tonight meet me at Ma's Pa's tonight we can have a drink." Eriol said and then hung up and walked back over to the table and sat back down.

"Sorry about that, my friend Syaoran lost his wedding vows." He exclaimed. Tomoyo groaned and everyone nodded understanding the stress of wedding vows (Well the teachers that were married anyway). "But as I was saying, we have a problem we are being sued." Mr Rankozu said. "For what?" Tomoyo asked a little surprised at the news.

"One of the students parents are suing us because of her son having hot flashes because we won't turn down the heating, but the heating and cooling system is broken and that's why the windows are open." Mr. Rankozu said. Everyone nodded.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Eriol asked. "I need everyone to write a paper for me, I'm going to court in a week so I need it by then, I know it'll be stressful with Parents night coming up in two weeks but I need them for proof." He said.

Everyone agreed and then left the room a few minutes later Eriol was outside leaning on the wall dialing a number. Tomoyo sighed and walked out the building and slowly down the street not even looking or saying good night to Eriol. Eriol sighed and waited for Sakura to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She said on the other line.

"Why didn't you tell me Daidoji was married?" Eriol asked in almost a pained voice.

"She's not, I mean she was- Um . . ."

"What?"

"It's nothing, why aren't you two talking?"

"What's there to talk about? I have nothing to say to her and she has nothing to say to me, why are you trying to force this?"

"Because she needs a friend."

"Sakura, you're her friend."

"So, this is different, it's your fault all this shit happened in the first place."

"Why the hell are you blaming me? she was stuck in a fantasy, I can't even believe I'm talking about this now." Eriol nearly shouting walking across the street to his Lexus car. "You have to talk about this, you haven't really talked to Tomoyo in eight years." Sakura said frustrated on the other line.

"So." Eriol simply said starting up his car and turning down the music that was blaring. "I want you two to be at least on talking terms I don't want my wedding messed up because of you two!" Sakura shouted. Eriol was surprised at Sakura's emotion. "Look, I'll . . .try, but don't expect much, I have to meet Syaoran someplace, I'll talk later." Eriol said hanging up and doing downtown to Ma's Pa's bar.

Tomoyo was almost afraid to go back to the apartment but she had to change into something 'on-the-town-' ish. Tomoyo opened her apartment door seeing zero new messages. She slipped off her shoes and went to the shower and took a nice hot one. After about ten minutes Tomoyo slipped on her shimmering little black cocktail dress that hugged her small waist and stopped at mid-thigh with her black high heels and her little purse.

Tomoyo put her hair up in a neat bun and put light pink lip gloss on her lips with some light shimmer lavender eyes shadow that made her eyes 'pop'. Tomoyo walked out the apartment and went to her mini copper and drove to the bar excited to see her high school friends after so long even though they kept in touch.

* * *

Meanwhile Eriol and Syaoran were at Ma's Pa's. Syaoran was drinking a sour apple martini while Eriol had this expensive sweet red wine. Eriol took a small sip and sighed. "Okay so you lost your vows have you retraced your steps when you last had them?" Eriol said finally. "Yeah." Syaoran answered annoyed at Eriol calmness.

"Can't you just write them over?" Eriol asked dumbly. Syaoran looked at Eriol like he was crazy. "Do you know how hard it is to write something like that, I love Sakura, man, I can't describe it so easily, it took me weeks to get it right." Syaoran exclaimed.

Eriol waved his hand in defeat. "Point taken. Do you at least remember so of what you wrote?"

"A little, I was so wrapped up in getting a big chocolate cake." He groaned and drank the rest of his martini. "Damn, you love chocolate." Eriol laughed. "It's a family curse." He moaned and waved to the bartender for another Martini.

Tomoyo entered (and can you believe it) the same bar at Eriol and Syaoran. Ma's Pa's it was a very cool place. Tomoyo walked in making all the men stop and look at her. Tomoyo smirked as she walked to the table where Sakura was waving at her. Sakura was wearing a velvet halter top with a long skirt.

Tomoyo's old friend stood up and squealed seeing there friend finally. "Oh my God, Tomoyo you're hot." They squealed as Tomoyo hugged then all and then took a seat. "You guys look great." Tomoyo said as the waitress came over and handed them menu's.

"Wow I can't even see the scar you must get really good makeup." Chiharu commented. Tomoyo smiled slightly and nodded. "Mar left a message this morning." Tomoyo said. Tomoyo's friends faces frozen with anger and shock.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked finally putting down her menu. "Nothing, he said he was in Japan for a while, I'm so scared." Tomoyo said with a sigh. "You want us to stay at your place tonight, honey?" Rika asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, I'll be alright, I've learned from my mistakes." Tomoyo assured her friends. "You can call us anytime, you know." Naoko said and rubbed Tomoyo's hand smiling to her. "I know." Tomoyo said.

Eriol sighed and got up. "I'll be right back." He said taking out his cell phone after finishing his wine. Syaoran was a little tipsy so he stopped drinking, he had to drive back home so he ordered a chocolate doughnut. He was a chocolate eating man, seriously.

Eriol answered his phone that was vibrating."Hello?" He said into the dark blue phone. "Eriol's where is Syaoran?" Asked Sakura on the other line. "At Ma's Pa's." Eriol answered walking back in seeing Sakura standing up holding her pink cell phone. Eriol sighed and turned off his phone once more and walked over to Sakura.

"What a predicament." Eriol said to Sakura after greeting her friends. "I suggest you get Syaoran, his a little tipsy." Eriol said. "Oh, he seemed depressed about something but he didn't tell me." Sakura said looking up to Eriol and then standing up. "I better pay for my drink." Eriol said walking away with Sakura.

"Oh my, Eriol is hot!" Naoko said looking back to her menu. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and sighed closing her menu knowing what she wanted. "Tomoyo, don't tell me your still pissed at him?" Chiharu said.

"Why shouldn't I be." Tomoyo snapped. "Look, Sakura's wedding is coming soon do you think she wants to have her best friends at her webbing still mad because of something that happened eight years ago." Rika said. Tomoyo shook her head. "Look I'll tolerate him at the webbing but nothing will change." Tomoyo said. "You can seriously hold a grudge." Chiharu said as the waitress walked over and took there orders.

Eriol payed for the drinks he ordered and walked out the bar and walked down the streets of Tokyo. It was bright and crowded as he crossed the street. He was still on Tomoyo, she _was_ going to get married but how come it was called off? Who was she going to marry? Did she love him? etc. All unanswered question played in Eriol head as he walked into a clothing store to pick up a pair of air walker shoe he ordered.

* * *

**

* * *

Why do you think, I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter and the mystery on Mar is beginning to unfold and more twist and drama is coming soon. And there by be a Eriol and Tomoyo moment coming up, oh and thank you to all those who reviewed the first two chapters I really love hearing from you guys.**

**Peace.**

**Remember to review and tell me what you think**

**Sakura123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember the Time**

* * *

Chapter 4:

**Revealed into new feelings**

**

* * *

**

Eriol was walking down the street heading to a café shop for a coffee, he had a long night and he wasn't sleeping to good lately now that Tomoyo was on his mind. Eriol's phone vibrated in his pocket and he answered it. "Hello?" Eriol said. "I found it! Praise the Lord, I found my vows." Syaoran shouted on the other line. Eriol took the phone away from his ear and sighed. "Well, that's good, where was it?" Eriol asked. "You won't believe it, it was in my duffel bag, Sakura never goes in there." Syaoran said overly excited by the tone of his voice.

"Perfect. Oh, and don't forget about your party man, I invited all your friends and everything." Eriol said excited. "You didn't ask for strippers did you?" Syaoran asked suddenly nervous. "No, I know how Sakura acts, don't worry it's going to be a clean guy party, now I need my morning coffee, I have a long day ahead." Eriol said and then hung up along with Syaoran. Eriol walked into the coffee shop seeing (and get this) Tomoyo drinking some tea and sitting at the little bar.

Eriol ignored Tomoyo knowing that she wouldn't and couldn't be bothered at this point in there life's. "Oh, good morning Eriol." The waitress Cathy smiled. Eriol smiled back and leaned on the counter. "I'll have my usual with creme." Eriol said and the waitress Cathy nodded and went to get his order ready. "Oh, I'll have it to go, I'm a little busy today." Eriol called over the counter.

Eriol looked to Tomoyo she seemed afraid of something she was clutching her purple Tmobile flip phone, and her hair covered her face nearly. Tomoyo's phone went off making she jump and she got up and went outside. Eriol sat down and listened to Tomoyo conversation.

"Hello?" Tomoyo said in a slightly trembling voice. "How did you get this number? Why are you chasing me?" Tomoyo said at once. Eriol heart sped up hearing what Tomoyo said in such a frightened voice. Eriol's mind quaked with questions and for the first time guilt and concern.

"No . . . . not after what happened between us . . . . look I have to go, I'm busy." Tomoyo said and hung up and walked back into the shop and opened her imported Coach designed bag and paid for her drink. Eriol would have stopped her but she left just as he was getting his coffee.

Tomoyo jogged to her car and opened the door and started up the car. "Oh my God." She gasped with fear hearing her phone ringing in her bag. Tomoyo hands shuck with fear she was speed off to the studio. Eriol walked out the coffee shop smelling the fresh air of spring and cherry blossoms. But Eriol didn't feel as refreshed as he usually did after he came out the coffee shop, he was extremely worried for Tomoyo. She was shaking.

Eriol made his way slowly to the studio drinking his coffee on the way.

Tomoyo walked into the classroom and everyone was silent seeing the fearful look on Tomoyo face. "Are you okay, Ms. Tomoyo." One of her students asked. Tomoyo blinked and forced a smile. "Oh, yeah, I just watched this scary movie last night, I'm still a little jerky." Tomoyo lied not wanting to her student to worry.

Tomoyo went to the piano and turned the song book to another song. "Okay everyone, since parents night it coming I need you all to do your best, so remember when you get home gargle with warm water and salt and don't talk too much so that way your voice doesn't get sore." Tomoyo said pushing a key on the piano. "Yes, Ms. Tomoyo." They all said and Tomoyo began playing the song's she choice.

Eriol was walking up the stairs of the studio when he heard the Tomoyo was already teaching her class. Eriol looked at the door and sighed trying to concentrate what he had to do. Eriol opened the door seeing his Hip-hop students stretching. "Hey Eriol." Everyone said. Eriol wasn't too into formality so he let him call him Eriol. It was more comfortable since he was in his twenty's anyway, he wasn't that old.

"Okay everyone parents night it coming up and I have to put a routine up for you and your parents to see so I'm putting the test on hold until the stress of Parents night it over." Eriol announced. Everyone groaned. Eriol rolled his eyes and went to his apple laptop.

"My music choice it Shake, you know with the Ying Yang twins." Eriol said and everyone cheered. "But before we put the music in we have to get the steps down so everyone listen good." Eriol said. Everyone got in a row and Eriol stood in front of them as they started the lesson.

* * *

Syaoran was at his small studio teaching his Karate students the simple movements. "STOP!" Syaoran shouted and the students yelled and held there position with there on fist out of the frame of there bodies and the other in the frame. "Now this is your power stance after every move you make I want both you fist at your wa-" Syaoran was cut off seeing Sakura running in the room smiling. "Syaoran sama!" She cried happily and dived into Syaoran. The whole class looked at there teacher and Sakura kissing each other on the floor. 

"Mmm, stop Sakura." Syaoran said between kisses. Sakura smiled and kissed Syaoran once more and they both got up and everyone was still staring. "Um . . . I'd like you to me my wife-to-be Sakura, class." Syaoran said blushing. Everyone bowed and greeted Sakura. "Um . . . Take five minutes." Syaoran said as Sakura was dragging him away from the mat and onto the floor in the far corner.

"Sakura what is your problem?" Syaoran said still blushing slightly. "Oh, nothing just wanted to see you and tell you something." Sakura said fiddling with Syaoran's hair. Syaoran blushed even more and took Sakura's hand. "What is it?" Syaoran said. "Oh, one: I'm going to pick out my wedding dress soon," Sakura began. Syaoran nodded. "And my dad wants to have dinner with you." She finished. Syaoran paled slightly. "Along?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "Oh my God." Syaoran sighed nervously.

"What's wrong with my Dad, it's not like his going to kill you like Touya." Sakura stated. "That's real comforting." Syaoran said with a sigh. Sakura giggled. "Also, Mar has been calling Tomoyo." Sakura said sadly. Syaoran sighed and ran his hair threw his hair. "How did he get Tomoyo's number?" Syaoran asked frustrated and worried about his friend.

"I asked her if she wants me over but she said she was fine, I worried about her, Syaoran." Sakura said looking up to Syaoran. Syaoran hugged Sakura trying to comfort her. Sakura sighed let go of Syaoran. "Look, I better get going, I'll call Tomoyo later, she must be scared." Sakura said.

Syaoran nodded and kissed Sakura before she walked out the classroom. Syaoran sighed and clapped his hands getting his classes attention.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon and Eriol was completely tried for once in so long. Eriol sighed and sat down at his desk and looked out the window. 'What a day.' He thought picking up his hand towel and whipping the sweat from his brawl. 

Tomoyo had finished her class too she was putting the song books and closing the piano. Mr. Rankozu came into the room holding a yellow piece of paper. "Miss Tomoyo, I hope your class went well." He said. Tomoyo turned around and smiled. "Yes, I think they have great voices." Tomoyo said as brightly as she could. "That's wonderful. I need a favor, Eriol's got some mail and I need to give this to him, I would do it myself but I have to go to the hospital, I'm getting a new grandchild." He said with a smiled.

Tomoyo took the paper and nodded. "I hope the baby comes healthy." She called as Mr. Rankozu walked out the room and turned and smiled back at her. Tomoyo looked at the paper it was a coded message, Tomoyo walked out the her studio and closed the door carrying her song book and her blue and white Coach bag. Tomoyo walked down the hall and knocked on the studio door and opened it seeing Eriol now standing.

"Yes?" He said firmly.

"Mr. Rankozu wanted me to give you this, it's a message." Tomoyo walked down across the floor and handed Eriol the paper. Eriol took the message and smirked. It was a message from a Syaoran telling him that he had to move the date of his bachelor party because he was having dinner with Sakura's Dad.

Tomoyo turned to leave. "Wait." Eriol said suddenly putting the message down on his desk. Tomoyo turned and looked to Eriol and before she could say anything they both jumped slightly hearing Tomoyo cell phone go off. Tomoyo opened her purse and took out her purple phone looked on the caller ID. Tomoyo slightly gasped. Eriol walked over and took Tomoyo's phone out her hand. "Give me my phone." Tomoyo said extending her hand. Eriol back up and looked at the caller ID.

"Who the fuck is Mar?" Eriol asked confused. Tomoyo shivered a little at the name. "It's none of your damn business, Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said with anger. "We'll see about that?" Eriol said flipping the phone open. "Don't answer it!" Tomoyo shouted but Eriol was already listening for a voice.

"Hello?" Eriol said running away from Tomoyo.

"Hello?" Mar said in the other side. "Who is this?" Eriol said in a anger voice. "Who is this? I'm looking for Tomoyo Daidoji, is she there?" Asked Mar on the other line. "No, she's busy at the moment." Eriol said offended at his slightly calm voice. "Will you please tell her I called." Mar said. "Fine." Eriol said and hung up.

"Why did you do that?" Tomoyo shouted. "Who is Mar?" Eriol asked agin calmly. "None of your business." Tomoyo said snatching her phone from Eriol's hand. "It is." Eriol said. "Piss off." Tomoyo said turning around and headed to the door. Eriol walked behind Tomoyo and grabbed her wrist. "Who is he?" Eriol asked frustrated at Tomoyo.

"Let me go." Tomoyo said harshly snatching her wrist out of his grasp. "Who is he?" Eriol shouted now making Tomoyo shudder. Tomoyo gasped and fell to her knees and began crying. Eriol sighed and looked to Tomoyo softly and went to his knees and sat in front of Tomoyo. Tomoyo covered her mouth and sobbed even more. She broke her promise to never cry in front of Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo's hand and dared not to touch it. "Who is he?" Eriol said softly. Tomoyo looked up to Eriol and sniffed whipping her eyes. "His an ex okay?" Tomoyo said trying to gather herself. "Why are you so afraid of him?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo sighed and sniffed once more. "Because I am, now just leave me along." Tomoyo said getting up and walking out the room slamming the door behind her. Eriol sat on the floor and looked at the tear drops on the floor.

Eriol looked at his watch and took out his cell phone. Eriol dialed Syaoran number, he knew Syaoran would be in the steam room at this time, class was far from over.

Syaoran cell went off. Syaoran groaned and walked out the steam room and into the cool locker room. "Hello?" Syaoran said. "Syaoran, I need you to give me Daidoji's number, home and cell." Eriol said quickly. "What? Why?" Syaoran said a little surprised. "Just give them to me." Eriol said. "Okay, I'll send it to your list." Syaoran said hanging up along with Eriol and then a moment later Eriol had Tomoyo home phone number and cell phone number were on his calling list.

Eriol IM-ed Syaoran a thanks back and packed up his things and went to his apartment.

* * *

Later that night Tomoyo went to her apartment, she had some food shopping to do, you know, eggs, fruit, etc. Tomoyo fiddled with her key as she was carrying the plastic bag to the door and then she stopped. "Hey Tomoyo." 

Tomoyo's skin paled and her blood ran cold. Mar was leaning on the wall beside her door. Mar had close cut black hair with tan-ish skin and gray brown eyes that scared Tomoyo. "M-Mar, what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked walking to her door. "I just wanted to see you, I called you earlier but you were busy." He said smoothly. Tomoyo shiver slightly and put her key in the door.

"Um . . . . you wanna come in for some tea?" Tomoyo asked nervously. Mar smirked a devilishly scary smirk. "Sure." He said as Tomoyo opened the door. Tomoyo and Mar took off there shoes and walked in the apartment. Tomoyo left her door unlocked just in case she wanted to run. "So h-how are things with you?" Tomoyo asked trying to sound happy.

Mar sighed and flopped on the couch. "Just fine, stayed in America for a little bit then went to Tibet for a while, you know, studying." He said. Tomoyo nodded and walked slowly into the kitchen and put away her food and put on a pot of water. Tomoyo walked back in and sat down in a chair opposite of Mar. "That's good." She said trying to keep him from seeing she was scared.

"Who was answered your cell phone today?" Mar asked darkly leaning over to Tomoyo. Tomoyo's hand shiver slightly but she ignored it. "No one, Mar." Tomoyo said trying to control herself. Mar stood up and walked over to Tomoyo. Tomoyo's lavender eyes followed Mar as she stood in front of her. "No one? It seemed to me like he knew you." He said with a frown. Tomoyo looked at her hand and sighed trying to stay strong. "Really, Mar. It was on one." Tomoyo said as tears were building in her eyes.

It was a moment of silence and Mar nodded and his tongue clicked. Tomoyo looked back into Mar's icy eyes and shiver. "On one huh?" He said. Tomoyo nodded. And in the second Mar slapped Tomoyo so hard that she fell out her chair. "BITCH HOW YOU GOIN' PLAY ME LIKE THAT?" He shouted. Tomoyo's breathing became heavy. "Mar, It's on one." Tomoyo cried. "WHO THE FUCK WAS IT?" He shouted making Tomoyo. "It was my ex Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo whimpered but answered.

"YOU BACK WITH HIM, AFTER EVERYTHING ,YOU JUST GOING GO BACK TO HIM!"

"Mar, please I don't love him anymore, I hate him, I haven't seen him in eight years, I have nothing to do with him." Tomoyo cried. Mar kicked Tomoyo in the stomach. Tomoyo cried slightly and held her stomach and sat up. "YOU'RE A LIAR!" Mar shouted punching Tomoyo near her eye.

"Mar please." Tomoyo begged tasting blood in her mouth. "Please? Your cheating' on me with some bastard and all you have to say is 'please'? What the hell is wrong with you?." Mar grunted hitting Tomoyo agin. Tomoyo cried out. "SHUT UP, TOMOYO!" He shouted picking up the chair next to her.

* * *

Eriol was sleeping in his bed but suddenly awoke feeling a strange ache in his heart. Eriol gasped and clutched his shirt. The pain stopped and Eriol looked at his alarm clock, it was two in the morning. Eriol's heart felt like it was beating fast but something was making him nervous. Eriol ran in hand threw his dark navy hair and reached for his glasses. He couldn't sleep. Eriol got out the bed and got dressed and went out. 

It was slightly cooler then he thought but walked down the street and found himself looking for Tomoyo's apartment. Some place expensive. Tomoyo was woman of class, he could tell by the way she dressed. Ten blocks later Eriol went into a private apartment building hoping (for some reason) this was the apartment complex she was staying in. Eriol went to the information desk seeing the man drinking super strong coffee. "I'm looking for a Miss Daidoji." Eriol said leaning forward onto the desk.

The man nodded and typed the name in. "Yes, Miss Tomoyo Daidoji?" He asked. Eriol nodded. "On the seventh floor, door number fourteen, may I have you name there." The man said handing Eriol a slip. Eriol wrote his name and then paused seeing the name: Mar. "Thank you." Eriol said slowly and walked to the elevator pushing the seventh floor button.

After a moment Eriol was walking down the red carpet hall looking for door number 14. He had to admit he was really worried about Tomoyo. Was she here when this Mar guy came? Eriol stopped seeing the door, sighed, and then knocked on it for a moment. He heard something drop on the other side of the door. "Who is it?" Tomoyo called on the other side walking toward the door still crying.

"Daidoji it's me, open up." Eriol said not to loud. Tomoyo's tears stung her face and she was about to open the door but stopped. She didn't want Eriol seeing her this way. "Go away Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said. Eriol could tell she was near the door she didn't have to yell she was close.

"Look I wanted to ask you something, about yesterday." Eriol said with a sigh. Tomoyo sighed. "Two in the morning?" She asked. Eriol chuckled. "I couldn't sleep, seriously."

Tomoyo looked at the door knob and shook her head. "Look, I know were not friends anymore, I just wanted to ask you something personal." Eriol said.

It was silent for a good minute or two and Tomoyo finally opened the door looking down downing with her hair covering her face. Eriol walked into her apartment and slipped off his shoes. Tomoyo shut the door with her back facing Eriol. "What happened?" Eriol asked looking at the broken vase and chair. Tomoyo sighed and slowly locked the door.

Tomoyo turned around revealing her batter face. Her lips were busted and slightly bleeding, her left eye was slightly swollen and she was a bruise make on her right cheek. Eriol's eyes widened with horror. "Oh my God." He said quickly walking over to her. Tomoyo's tear stained face sting from the pain Mar had inflicted on her body.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" Tomoyo whispered in a emotionless voice walking past Eriol. "I guess I'm meant for this or I had it coming." She said. "Daidoji, what the hell is going on? Did that Mar guy beat you? Is that why your afraid of him?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo sat on her couch and sighed. "Yes, He beats me." Tomoyo said frustrated. Eriol walked over to Tomoyo and sat next to her. "This isn't okay, why haven't you called the police?" Eriol nearly shouted. "I know it's not okay, but he got away with it the first time." Tomoyo said tucking back her long hair and revealing a long scar on her jaw line.

Eriol's heart raced with fear, concern, anger, guilt, etc. He was mixed with so many feelings it all boiled down to one: Pain.

"I met him when I was twenty and in my freshman year at Collage in America I was going to, I thought he was nice, smart, funny, cute, so we dated for two-three years whatever, by the time I was twenty-two he asked me to marry him, being me all caught up in _fantasy_, I accepted and then he changed, every night he came to me drunk and then one night he found out I was going to a party with a guy-friend, he went mad and cut me with a knife, I told my Family but before I could press charges he disappeared, I was happy, and hoping he was dead, but now his chasing me, I had to go threw months of group therapy with women who shared my same fate.

He's never beaten me like this, when you answered the phone he thought I was going out with you, he thought I was cheating on him, I broke up with him after that night he cut me, so ever since I've been looking for something to get away from this nightmare, but now I wish I didn't come back, too much pain, too many memories." Tomoyo finished.

Eriol looked to Tomoyo for the first time he remembered everything about them and when they started dating-everything. Eriol felt guilty for answering the phone and with his stupid action he got Tomoyo hurt for it. "I'm so sorry." Eriol said shaking his head. Tomoyo scoffed feeling her tears running down her stinging cheeks. "I shouldn't have never butted into your life, I'm sorry." Eriol said agin.

Eriol stood up and walked away from Tomoyo and looked for the bathroom. Eriol found the purple and white bathroom and looked unto the sink finding a small first aid box. Eriol walked back over to Tomoyo who was crying silently. Eriol and Tomoyo didn't say anything. Eriol sat on her coffee table and opened the box, and took out the cotton balls and whipped the blood and tears off her face. "Stop crying." Eriol whispered softly.

Tomoyo's heart fluttered hearing how softly Eriol had spoken to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked to his serious faced as he cleaned her face from all the cuts and bruises. "Do you remember when we were twelve, we were at Sakura's house playing soccer with Syaoran and he kicked the ball to hard and you got hit on the head and you had this huge hicky one your forehead?" Eriol said. Tomoyo thought back for a moment and chuckled.

"I remember, I saw stars when that ball hit me, you and Syaoran couldn't stop laughing and it made me cry." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled slightly and nodded. "And then I said 'I'm only laughing at you because you spaced out when the ball hit you.' remember?"

Tomoyo nodded slowly. "And you said in the future you wouldn't have wrinkles on your head as fast." She finished. Eriol laughed this time. "I'm not entirely sure if it was true."

Tomoyo winced as Eriol cleaned the small cut about two inches away from her eyes. "Sorry." Eriol whispered quickly. Tomoyo looked away from Eriol feeling like she did when she loved him. Eriol looked at Tomoyo's arm. "Damn." He said to himself seeing a slight purple bruise where Mar had hit Tomoyo with the chair. Eriol pulled up Tomoyo sleeve and she winced ever more. Eriol looked to her, there faces were inches away from each others. Tomoyo blushed but Eriol stayed cool. Eriol sighed and lifted Tomoyo's shirt off. Eriol almost gasped seeing the buries go to her arms to her back and a little on her ribs.

Tomoyo was blushing but she let Eriol check her. She was wearing her silk black bra. Eriol didn't mind but if he did he would have said something stupid. "My God, you have to go to the hospital." Eriol said looking to Tomoyo. Tomoyo shook her head feeling a little dizzy. "No, I can't go. I'm sick of hospitals." Tomoyo said. Eriol sighed. "Stop being so damn stubborn." He said sharply.

Eriol touched Tomoyo's arm lightly not wanting to cause her too much pain and his warm hands travels to her shoulder. Tomoyo shivered slightly at the touch of Eriol's hand, she forgot how warm and comforting they were. Eriol looked to her flat tone stomach and counted her ribs silently. Tomoyo gasped and grabbed Eriol's hand. Eriol looked up to Tomoyo. "Does that hurt?" He asked.

Tomoyo shook her head. "It tickles." She said. Eriol smiled and went to the other side counting her ribs. "Nothings broken just really badly bruised, this is going to be a problem." He sighed. "What are you a doctor too?" Tomoyo asked putting her shirt back on slowly feeling sore from all of her bruises "No, I took a pre-med course in collage, I could be a doctor anytime I want but I can't take all the long hours, zero social life." Eriol exclaimed.

Tomoyo nodded slightly. "So what have you been doing these eight years?"

"Nothing, finishing school and dancing, nothing exciting, I've been chillin'" Eriol said closing the first aid kit and throwing away all the used cotton balls and whatnot. "Sure you have." Tomoyo said not believing Eriol was just 'chillin'. "A person can change." he said. Tomoyo stood up and then winced. Eriol turned seeing she was rubbing her arm. "I'll be going to the mall soon so Sakura can pick out the brides maid fabric's's for the dresses and I'm going to have this on me." Tomoyo sighed.

"You should tell Sakura about it." Eriol said. "She'll understand."

"Sure she will, she'll freak out and worry about me I don't want to ruin the wedding before it even happens." Tomoyo said. "So, you have to go to the hospital or your going to get a really nasty infection." Eriol said back. Tomoyo sighed. "Fine, tomorrow." She said. Eriol nodded. "I'll go with you to make sure, I know how you lie." Eriol said. Tomoyo moaned and lied on the couch.

"And . . . I'll stay with you for a while." Eriol said walking over to Tomoyo who was drifting off to sleep. "Thank you." She whispered as Eriol sat on the couch at her feet.

Tomoyo was sleep in a instant. Eriol looked at the girl he once knew and loved at a time appear in front of him as a woman. Eriol sighed and looked at the window seeing the sky lightening a little.

**Thank you everyone who reveiwed the last three chapters I'm glad everyone likes it so far and now you know who Mar is. What do you think? Of course you think his crazy, mad, and should be killed! Well lets just see what happens next I hope you like this chapter and make sure you reivew because I'll be updating really soon so you can see what happens next with Tomoyo and Eriol.**

**Peace**

**Sakura123**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember the Time**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**TALK**

* * *

The next morning Tomoyo and Eriol went to the hospital, Tomoyo was told not to do a lot of heavy lifting and to clean her bruises. They almost thought Eriol beat her but she explained everyone to the Doctors and Nurses. Now Eriol was at a bar waiting for Syaoran, they had to talk. He wanted to ask him something important. But Eriol's mind drifted to one of his favorite memories of Tomoyo and him together.

_Flashback_

Eriol was fourteen and Tomoyo was thirteen and walking home, Eriol was only older then Tomoyo by a few months, Tomoyo was feeling sad her birthday was coming and her Mother was going to Paris for a business trip _agin_. "Don't worry Tomoyo, your mum still loves you." Eriol said taking Tomoyo hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. "I guess, I just wanted her to be there that's all, she's never around when I need her." She sighed. Eriol heart slightly raced, he was nervous.

"I'm always around." He said softly. Tomoyo's long hair danced in the wind as a cool fall breeze came past her. "Thanks Eriol." She smiled. Eriol nodded and let go of Tomoyo hand. "Remember when I first met you at school?" Eriol asked. "Yeah." Tomoyo answered thinking about at the nice memories of meeting Eriol.

"You know what I thought when you introduced yourself to me before class started?" Eriol said. Tomoyo looked up to Eriol waiting for what he was going to say. Eriol chuckled. "You won't believe me when I say it, but I thought you were the prettiest girl I ever saw." Eriol said. Tomoyo stopped with shock and happiness. Eriol smiled slightly to Tomoyo who stood there. Eriol stopped and looked to her.

"You were kind and everyone around you thought you were so kind hearted too." Eriol continued. "Eriol." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled. "And another thing, the every moment you spoke to me I knew that I wanted you to love me as much as I did." He said slightly nervously. Everything around them froze. Tomoyo's heart shook with everything they did together as friends but she knew what she wanted at that moment.

"I wanted to tell you for the longest time that I was in love with you but I knew you would be nothing more then a friend to me and I've excepted that already, I just thought I'd tell you before I'd regret it since all the guys in my class think your cute." Eriol finished proudly. Tomoyo looked to Eriol and smiled. "How do you know how I feel?" She asked.

"We've been friends for years, I know you don't want to mess up our friendship." Eriol said back. Tomoyo looked into Eriol eyes and walked until she was about two feet in front of him. "Your ESP really stinks Eriol Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said with a smiled. Eriol was slightly confused. "Okay." She said.

"'Okay?' okay what?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo's eyes stuck on Eriol and she took his hand. "I'll be at your side Eriol, I'll love you too." She said with a smile. "Huh?" Eriol asked surprised. Tomoyo laughed and hugged Eriol tightly. Eriol knew in that moment Tomoyo Daidoji was the 1# for him. Eriol hugged Tomoyo back tightly almost lifted her off the leaf scattered ground. Tomoyo let go and looked to Eriol with a small smiled. "Be my first kiss?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol slowly kissed Tomoyo still holding her. When there lips met it was like it wasn't fall anymore it was warm and soft. Tomoyo's heart was beating like a drum, this was just how she imagined it. Wonderful. Eriol and Tomoyo broke there kiss and therefore heads touched as they embraced the moment. "C'mon, we better study for the test before we fail." Eriol whispered to Tomoyo. "Who cares about a test." Tomoyo said and kissed Eriol agin surprising him this time but he just kissed his first girlfriend back.

_End of Flashback_

Eriol sighed and touched his lips and Syaoran came into view and sat at the table for two. "Hey, I got your message." Syaoran said with a sigh putting down his heavy duffel bag. The waitress came over and looked to Eriol waiting for his order. "Oh, a 1987red wine." Eriol said. "I'll just have some water." Syaoran said and the waitress nodded and walked away. "How much do you know about this Mar guy?" Eriol asked folding his arms and leaning back in the chair a little.

Syaoran sighed deeply. "She told you?" He said. Eriol nodded. "Did you plan on telling me any of this? what happened to her, anything?" Eriol said harshly now with both his elbows on the table looking to Syaoran with anger and concern. "Man, I didn't want to tell you because I knew you and Tomoyo hate each other." Syaoran answered truthfully. "What?" Eriol said sneering.

The waitress came back with there drinks, Eriol gave the waitress and quick thank you. "Look, Eriol. Tomoyo was really messed up, she was trying to get away from him." Syaoran said. "I didn't tell you because of that, she _was screwed_."

Eriol leaned in toward Syaoran so no one could hear what they were saying. "What the hell kind of bullshit is that? we may have beef between up but I care enough to protect her, last night I went to her place and Mar was there." Eriol said. Syaoran's eyes widen in fear and worry. "What happened?" He said a little too loud. "What do you think happened, he beat the shit out of her and now she's got this nasty bruise, I couldn't feel more ready to kill that guy if he ever comes near her." Eriol said. Syaoran looked to Eriol seriously.

"Why would you want to protect her? unless you still love her." Syaoran said raising his left eyebrow. Eriol calmly took a sip of his wine. "I don't anymore, okay. I just promised her something, well, it's more like a pact." Eriol said. Syaoran nodded. "Look, Eriol I didn't want to tell you this, but Sakura is really worried about you and Tomoyo. She doesn't want you hating each other anymore because of something that happened eight-years-ago, she wants her best friends to be friends agin, and maybe more from the way she's seeing it." Syaoran said.

Eriol shook his head. "I'll tolerate her, but Tomoyo and I are done, it has been for years." He said firmly and taking a gulp of his sweet wine. "Eriol haven't you ever felt bad about what you said to her?" Syaoran asked. "God, Syaoran what is this your feminine side?" Eriol chuckled.

Syaoran sighed. "Look, I saw how you looked at her that night at the bar, I know you still have feelings for her, you loved her too much and then you just let her go."

"I broke up with her because she wanted me to be something I'm not, I'm not romantic, and I'm not that classy, and seriously, I like my stupid Ipod." Eriol shouted. Everyone looked to Eriol. Syaoran frowned. "Stop it. I don't know what I would do if I broke up with Sakura." He said. "Of course, you and Sakura have been dating for years, your so comfortable with each other you sleep in the same bed." Eriol stated a little softer.

"That's beside the point, why don't you talk to Tomoyo?" Syaoran suggested. "Why? so she can tell me what I've missed?" Eriol said back coldly. "No." Syaoran said. "She might have been going though a thing with her mom and she wanted someone to comfort her."

"Romance comforts a girl?" Eriol asked. Syaoran looked deep in thought for a moment. "Um . . . I guess?" He said. Eriol laughed and signaled the waitress from another glass of wine. "You don't even know, Tomoyo and I are grown up, you should know when something's over it's over, damn, Syaoran I never thought you were the one to say all this, maybe it's because you marrying, settling down, soon I'll be Uncle Eriol, with five ankle bitters at my legs wanting to play with me while Sakura's about to have baby number six." Eriol groaned after his statement.

Syaoran was a little baffled at the word 'six', he never thought a person could have six in such little time. Eriol got his refill on wine and looked to Syaoran. Syaoran drank his water nervously and sighed relaxing. "Look, Tomoyo hasn't dated anyone seriously after you, Mar was a complete player and she was -at _that_ time- in a fantasy, look I know you two don't want to be together but at least think of Sakura, she wants the wedding to be perfect so act like you got some sense, or I'm going to pay for it later." Syaoran said. Eriol sighed and slightly nodded while drinking his wine.

* * *

"Tomoyo I can't believe this is happening." Sakura sobbed slightly. Tomoyo told Sakura everything that had happened, Sakura just broke down. "Sakura, please, I'll be fine, I went to the hospital and everything, ask Hiiragizawa yourself." Tomoyo said patting her friends back. Sakura sniffed and looked up to her friend and sighed. "I'm so worried for you Tomoyo, I thought he would never bug you after what happened." She said.

Tomoyo looked down sadly and sighed. "Sakura, I don't won't to worry you, I just want you to be happy, I can handle this." Tomoyo said. "I know what to do now, he just got me by surprise."

"I'm so glad Eriol came over and helped you." Sakura said whipping her tears. Tomoyo and Sakura were a the mall picking out shoes for the brides maids. Tomoyo didn't say anything, it always seemed like she couldn't get away from Eriol, he was everywhere she went. "Tomoyo, I wanted to go dancing tomorrow night, you wanna come?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo looked to Sakura puzzled. "Sakura your getting married you can't go to clubs." Tomoyo said. Sakura scoffed. "Like hell I can, I just wanna dance, I'm not looking for anyone, I'm happy with Syaoran." She said.

"Fine, point taken, Tomorrow at World Wide, I heard that's places is really popular." Tomoyo exclaimed looking at the lime green heal that made her go 'Yuck' at the sight. Sakura just nodded. "So are you feeling any better about seeing Eriol agin?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo groaned. "Please, let's not talk about him." She said. Sakura giggled. "Tomoyo, at least talk to him, I know you missed him." Sakura said. "No I didn't." Tomoyo said.

"A least some?"

"No."

"A little?"

"No."

"A tiny bit?"

"No."

"A tiny-weeny bit?"

Tomoyo blushed slightly. "Okay, maybe a little bit now that I think about it, but don't push it." Tomoyo said. Sakura sighed. "I guess it's true when they say first loves never really end."

"Sakura, stop, I don't like him, anymore and nothing you say or do is going to change that, I'm done with love, I rather be single and look at guy models." Tomoyo said. Sakura shook her head. "That's funny, 'cause I heard Eriol was going to be in a run-way fashion show soon for this new designer, he told me he was just going to the mall to pick up something he ordered and some guy came up to him and gave him his card, isn't that exciting, I wanted to ask you to come with me, will you?" Sakura pleaded.

"Is he going to be shirtless?" Tomoyo asked nervously. "Duh, His dancing really got his body in great shape, unless you want to see his abs yourself." Sakura said wiggling her eyebrows. Tomoyo gasped with disgust. Sakura laughed. "You know you wanna." She teased. "No, that's not going to happen." Tomoyo said. Sakura sighed after laughing. "Ooh, what about these pink one it'll match my bouquet." Sakura said. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and sighed. That's Sakura for ya.

Eriol was walking in the mall looking for a wedding gift for Sakura he got Syaoran a book on Birthing, something to make him ready. But Eriol really wanted to torture him. Syaoran had to go and pick out a wedding outfit, he promised he would get it on time and not last minute.

Sakura left Tomoyo she had to go to dinner with Touya, she was a little nervous, her big brother wasn't too excited about her getting married to someone he really didn't like that much. Tomoyo was also looking got a gift for Syaoran and Sakura's wedding gift. 'Maybe I could get Sakura something nice for her wedding night, something green and sexy.' Tomoyo thought.

Eriol and Tomoyo were looking at watches when there shoulders bumped each other. "Excuse me." They both said and then stopped looking to each other. "What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time. "I was shopping for a wedding gift." They said together once more. "Stop doing that." They both said agin. Tomoyo and Eriol sighed. "You first." Tomoyo said. "I was looking for a wedding gift for Sakura." Eriol exclaimed. "I'm looking for a gift for both of them." Tomoyo said.

They were silent for a moment. "What did you get Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked finally trying to stay calm. "A book on birthing." Eriol answered. "What? You can't do that, he'll get nightmares and they'll never have kids." Tomoyo said shocked. Eriol laughed. "That's the point." He said. "Your so cruel." Tomoyo muttered.

"What do you intend on getting the happy little couple?" Eriol asked. "I'm not sure, I want something perfect, romantic." Tomoyo said as she walked. Eriol turned from where he was going and walked with Tomoyo. "Scented candles, a bed, a marriage consoler?" Eriol said. Tomoyo chuckled. "Still that silly-ass sarcasm." She said. Eriol smiled. "Not all of us changed completely." He said in a serious tone. Tomoyo looked to Eriol and blushed slightly remembering the time he told her he loved her and she loved him too but tried to fight the feelings.

Eriol and Tomoyo went down the escalator. "Um." Tomoyo started to say. Eriol turned to her with his handsome face glowing as he raised his eyebrows letting her know he was listening, he use to do that when they dated. "You wanna head to the food court and grab something?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol thought he was going to scream yes, but then he reminded himself her wasn't in love with her anymore and it was just getting something to eat. "Sure, I'm hungry anyway." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded and looked away. "Thank you, for last night, I really needn't a pick me up then." Tomoyo said shyly. Eriol noticed her shyness and smiled. "Anytime. Hell, next time I'll see him I might just drown him." Eriol said.

Tomoyo looked to Eriol and smiled.

Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting in the center of the food court eating fries and chicken strips. Eriol dipped his chicken strip in so spicy B .B .Q sauce. Tomoyo just ate her's plain. "So you still taking up you mums company?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded and swallowed her food. "Well, actually I have, but I'm just taking a break since Syaoran and Sakura's wedding is coming soon, hence why I'm here." Tomoyo said and Eriol nodded. "How is she?" Eriol asked.

"Mom is good, she's so tickled about Sakura getting married and seeing her in the dress. I thought I went deaf from all her frantic squealing." Tomoyo said and Eriol chuckled. Tomoyo always had a way of saying things to him, he remember that about her most of all. Tomoyo smirked and looked to something with a shocked face. "What the hell is that?" Tomoyo gasped and Eriol turned his head.

It was a silly trick she played on him to get his fries. Tomoyo reached for his fries and Eriol caught her hand before she touched the fries. "Still the same old trick." Eriol said with a smug face. Tomoyo smiled slightly and blushed at the feeling of Eriol's hand. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other for a moment, It was as if the room blacked out and muted. Eriol blinked and looked down at her hand. "That look's familiar." Eriol said letting go of Tomoyo's hand.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. 'Just like a man.' She thought.

"It was a gift you gave me, the mood ring." Tomoyo said showing him the ring. "Wow, I'm surprised you still have it." Eriol said remembering the ring he got into a fight to get. "Why is that?" Tomoyo asked eating a fry. "Well, I thought you'd take it off by now, for the simply reason of us breaking up." Eriol answered truthfully. Tomoyo nodded. "I understand, but I would have off, but I'm emotionally attached to this thing, It's like a little comfort, or blanket if you will, you know? I was having a ruff time with Mar, as you know, and when I looked at this ring I felt like everything was going to be alright, like I was being protected in a way." Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

Eriol smiled. "All this from a ring." He said. Tomoyo nodded and drank her water. "I would have never thought." Eriol said.

* * *

Well, I updated this for everyone just really quick since it was short and thank you all who reviewed it's great to hear you like it. I'll be a while on my next update but I hope you enjoy this.

Sakura123


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember the Time**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Dance with me, Kiss me, But don't love me**

* * *

Tomoyo just got out the shower, she was getting ready to go to World Wide with Sakura, who was going to pick her up. Tomoyo was (for once in so long) happy, She and Eriol talked without killing each other, and it made her happy. Tomoyo stepped out the bathroom and heard the door bell ring. Tomoyo sighed walked over to the door and looked this the peek-hole and saw Sakura. Tomoyo smiled and opened the door.

"Hey, I'm almost ready." Tomoyo said with a smile. Sakura laughed walking in. Sakura was wearing sparkling pink halter top with her black mini skirt and her small heeled shoes. "Good, cause I have to call the place, it's friday and it's crowed." Sakura said. Tomoyo walked past her friend smiling. "Look at you, don't you think Syaoran would want you with him tonight?" She said. Sakura waved her hand. "Nope, he has a late class tonight and won't be home until late, so it's just you and me tonight, just like our last night together before you went off the collage." Sakura said giving a fake sniff so sadness.

Tomoyo dried off and put some lotion on and her underwear and bra and opened her closet door. "Well, I must say Syaoran was jealous that night, I thought he was going to kill the twenty guys you danced with, and yes twenty, I counted." Tomoyo called from her room hearing her friend laugh walking into the room.

Sakura whistled. "The classic black on black bikini styled underwear and the push up bra with no pads, you looking for someone?" Sakura asked sitting on her bed and Tomoyo sorted threw clothes to wear that would hide her bruise that wasn't so big anymore. "Not really." Tomoyo said slowly pushing back her hanging clothes and looking at a dress and shook her head moving down the closet. "Sure, you really need someone new Tomoyo, like Eriol." Sakura said crossing her legs and flipping back her hair. Tomoyo turned and put her hand on her hips. "Sakura stop." Tomoyo said seriously.

"From what I heard, you saw him yesterday." Sakura said. Tomoyo sighed and turned back around trying a skirt off the rack. "I was looking for something at the mall and we ran into each other and we went to grab something to eat and we talk and that was it." Tomoyo said quickly. Sakura laughed. "You _talked_ with Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

Tomoyo slipped on her black dyed jean skirt and nodded. "Wow, I thought you'd kill him." Sakura said folding her arms. Tomoyo laughed. "I would, but his Syaoran's best man and so I can't." Tomoyo answered. Sakura nodded. "Tomoyo look, I know your still mad at him for breaking your heart but you have to be at least . . . look, All I'm saying you have to give him a chance, be friends agin." Sakura said. Tomoyo shock her head. "I loved him too much and that would be too confusing." Tomoyo answered putting on a black off the shoulder light cotton shirt with long sleeves that covered her hands but stopped at her knuckles. Tomoyo walked over to her vanity and sat down and brushed her semi wet hair out.

"Could you at least try." Sakura said in a almost pleading voice. Tomoyo looked at Sakura from her mirror and nodded. "Like I said, I'll try but I can't say that anything will happen." Tomoyo said smoothing back her shiny slightly wavy raven hair and then began applying her sweet lemon flavored lips gloss, mascara, and a light shimmer lavender eyeshadow with a little bit of blush. Tomoyo stood up and posed. "What do you think?" She purred.

Sakura laughed. "Tomo, you look ready to kill." She said. Tomoyo picked up her black purse by Prada and picked out her black heals, they were her most comfortable pair and it set her look completely.

When Tomoyo and Sakura arrived seeing the block long line the was moving like snails. Tomoyo and Sakura were strutting down the street like models with her head up and there heels clicking behind them, everyone was looking at them. Tomoyo smirked at a guys that was looking at her and Sakura just strutted up to the bouncer and smiled at him and he opened the door and let them into the flashing green and white room with a tons and tons of people dance and shouting while the music blasted. It was Techo music.

Tomoyo and Sakura slipped through the crowd after being checked by the bouncer and went to the bar. Sakura and Tomoyo turned seeing the crowd dancing and jumping, the happy energy was making Tomoyo smile. "Told ya it's crowded." Sakura shouted over the music. "I'm going dance." Tomoyo shouted back and Sakura nodded turning around ordering. Tomoyo moved to the music seeing the people circling and cheering on the break dancers. Tomoyo moved her hips to the music walking past some guy that were checking her out.

Tomoyo just smirked and walked past then finding a perfect dancing spot and began dancing.

Eriol was in the crowd dancing with the single women. Yes, Tomoyo was about four feet from him but she was too into dancing with the techno music to even notice.

"EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE THIS IS YOUR WORLD WIDE D. J. OKAY, IT'S TIME TO SHAKE YOUR TAIL FEATHER!" The D.J. shouted in the mic and the song changed to 50 cent, In Da club.

**Go, go, go, go Go, go, go shawty**

**It's your birthday We gon' party like it's yo birthday**

**We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday **

**And you know we don't give a fuck It's not your birthday!**

Tomoyo turned and seeing Sakura walking over to her and nodding. Tomoyo took Sakura hand and spun her hand and they began dancing, the floor expanded around them as Tomoyo and Sakura danced in unison moving there hips and body to the thick music pumping threw the system.

Eriol turned his head and nodded to the Disc Jockey who nodded back at him. Tomoyo dropped to the floor and came up slowly shaking her hips and Sakura walked circles around her and then she flipped her hair back making the guys go wild. Tomoyo smirked.

The D.J. scratched moving the song along into another song Aaliyah: **_We Need a Resolution_ **

**Did you sleep on the wrong side?**

**I'm catching a bad vibe And it's contagious, What's the latest?**

**Speak your heart, Don't bite your tongue**

**Don't get it twisted, Don't misuse it What's your problem? Lets resolve it We can solve it, What's the causes? **

**It's official, You got issues I got issues, but I know I miss you**

Eriol stepped into the dancing circle slightly surprised to see Tomoyo as she turned looking to him. Sakura looked to Eriol and Tomoyo and smiled moving back letting them have the floor. Eriol walked over to Tomoyo and took her hand and spun her around. Tomoyo's hair flipped over her shoulder. Eriol grinned and began dancing with the music perfectly.

**Am I supposed to change?**

**Are you supposed to change?**

**Who should be hurt? Who should be blamed?**

**Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change? **

**Who should be hurt? Who should be ashamed?**

**Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?**

**Who should be hurt? Will we remain?**

**You need a resolution, I need a resolution, We need a resolution, We have so much confusion.**

Tomoyo took is as a challenge and began dancing with Eriol but it was more like a battle of the sexes and they danced and everyone was watching.

**I want to know: Where were you last night? I fell asleep on the couch, I thought we were going out **

**I want to know: Were your fingers broke? If you had let me know, I wouldn't have put on my clothes I want to know: Where'd you go instead? **

**Cause it was 4 in the morning, When you crept back in the bed I want to know: What was in your head? **

**Or what was in my head? Am I supposed to change?**

Tomoyo and Eriol turned at the same time and Tomoyo began to pick up his moves and turned around once more this time there bodies touched sending a crashing thrill of excitement and longing. Tomoyo pushed away and moved her hips to the erotic music.

**Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?**

**Who should be hurt? Who should be blamed? **

**Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change? **

**Who should be hurt? Who should be ashamed? Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change? **

**Who should be hurt? And will we remain? **

**You need a resolution, I need a resolution, We need a resolution, We have so much confusion.**

**Am I supposed to change? **

**Are you supposed to change? Who should be hurt? **

**and who should be blamed? Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?**

**Who should be hurt? Who should be ashamed? **

**Am I supposed to change? Are you supposed to change?**

**Who should be hurt? Will we remain? **

**You need a resolution, I need a resolution, We need a resolution, We have so much confusion. **

**Baby let me know, You'll let me know (I will) **

**You'll let me know, You'll let me know (I will) **

**You'll let me know, You'll let me know (I will) **

**You'll let me know, You'll let me know (I will) **

**You'll let me know, You'll let me know (I will)**

**You'll let me know, You'll let me know (I will)**

**You'll let me know, You'll let me know (I will)**

This time Eriol and Tomoyo moved a little closer to each other dancing still to the music like two people dancing in a routine off a music video.

**Girl holla! You give me bits and pieces You tryna blame me when I don't even know the reason I think it's just the season, Maybe the month, Maybe the building Now tell me what's the reason? Stupid yo? Looks are deceiving So, cut the crying, Cut the coughing, Cut the weazing, Girl Quit the blaming, Cut the naming, Cut the sleeping, Girl I think you need some prayer, Better call the deacon, Girl So, get your act right or else we won't be speaking, Girl So, what's it gonna be? Fikifiki... Me and you? Or is it gonna be who blames who? I'm tired of these things, I'm tired of these scars I think I'm gonna get me a drink, I'll call you tomorrow**

The crowded turned back into a full floor of people on the dance floor as the song faded into some clubs mixes. Sakura went to bar and got some water this time. Eriol and Tomoyo walked out the club to the front door. Tomoyo pushed open the door and inhaled the semi-fresh city air. It was quiet and no one was around, everyone was inside partying. "Your pretty good at picking up steps." Eriol said as Tomoyo leaned her back on the brick wall of the club's building.

"It's not too hard I suppose." Tomoyo said with a sigh. Eriol chuckled. "Fast learner like always."

Tomoyo smirked. "Good Habits never die."

Eriol and Tomoyo were silent for a moment hearing the loud pumping music inside. Tomoyo sighed and looked to Eriol. "What are you doing here anyway?" Tomoyo asked. "I'm a regular here, I take my students sometime so they can get out in the field a little, I saw Sakura, girls night?" He exclaimed. Tomoyo nodded. Eriol looked to Tomoyo seriously. Tomoyo looked back to Eriol.

"What?" She said. Eriol shook his head and walked over to her. Tomoyo's back was completely against the wall. "You notice when you haven't seen someone in so long all you can see is how much they've changed in there body and actions?" Eriol said in a whispered. He was now two feet from her. "Sometimes." Tomoyo answered. Eriol's eyes trailed her face, that face, so gentle and beautiful. The one that drove him mad at night and those lavender eyes that gazed him. Eriol eyes trailed down to Tomoyo lips, he could slightly smell the sweet lemon of her lip gloss.

"Don't look at me like that." Tomoyo whispered almost in a pained voice. Eriol was puzzled. "Like what?" He said. Tomoyo looked away and sighed and began to move but Eriol's arm blocked her way. Eriol's hand shivered slight at the touch of the cool brick wall. "What?" Tomoyo asked in a nearly annoyed voice. Eriol's hand went to Tomoyo's chin lifting her head. Tomoyo's heart fluttered and stopped everything seemed to be like a dream. Eriol looked so handsome and different from what she remember, except his eyes and smile were the same.

Eriol slowly neared Tomoyo once more now one feet. "Please, don't." Tomoyo whispered looking into Eriol's eyes painfully. "Shh." He whispered back and Tomoyo was silent falling into a dream. Eriol's lips touched Tomoyo's softly but pulled himself back slightly and he looked to Tomoyo who's eyes were closed. Eriol leaned toward Tomoyo once more and kissed her lips.

Eriol's body shuddered feeling Tomoyo's lips, It was as if he missed kissing her so much it killed inside. Tomoyo kissed Eriol back remembering the kiss time they kissed once agin. That time was so soft and gentle. But this kiss was longing, soft, warm, and intimate. Tomoyo kissed Eriol back tasting his secretly sweet taste that drew her to him even more. Tomoyo gripped Eriol shirt a little.

Eriol's hand slid slowly down to Tomoyo's shoulder feeling the bare skin and slowly to her waist bring her closer to him feeling her arms now wrapping around his neck. Tomoyo's eyes opened realizing what she was doing she pushed Eriol out of there kiss and stormed back into the club. Eriol body frozen, the sweet and sour taste of her lip gloss and her personal taste left Eriol confused to why he kissed her.

Eriol looked at his watched and sighed. He wanted to go home, his mind was raging with emotion of anger, longing, love. . .etc. But he was confused. Eriol walked down the street and went to his car and moments later he was down the street.

* * *

"You did what!" Syaoran shouted. It was Saturday and the studio was closed, they had a little leak in pool and it was flooded some on the first floor causing some electric problems, it would be open soon. Syaoran came over Eriol's apartment after Eriol didn't answer his phone after twenty of Syaoran messages and hearing the Sakura was staying at Tomoyo's for the night. "Why do you act like it's a surprise?" Eriol said calming. Eriol told Syaoran what had happened between Tomoyo and him. He couldn't seem to sleep last night, so he stayed up in the darkness of his bedroom sorting his thoughts.

"You _kissed_ Tomoyo Daidoji, your ex, Your last serious girlfriend?" Syaoran said widen eyed with shock. Eriol nodded. "What is your problem, do you love her or hate her?" Syaoran asked calmer now. Eriol sighed and stood up. "Why would I hate her, I couldn't hate her if I tried, she may hate me but I couldn't hate her, I tried and failed." He said.

Eriol walked over to his window and looked out it seeing the cherry blossom pedals flying around in the wind. "So you still love her?" Syaoran asked his best friend. Eriol shrugged. "I'm confused, I pushed her out my mind for the longest time and was fine until she came back, sometimes I wish I knew what to say . . . or do actually, my whole bloody life is a fucking mess." Eriol said frowning at his reflection. Syaoran scoffed.

"You sound like you still love her to me." Syaoran said. Eriol turned and looked to Syaoran. "I don't. But I know there was something different about that kiss, it was . . . .-" Eriol paused and looked up to the ceiling and ran his hands threw his hair trying to think of a word or words to put how he felt.

"It was different, it was like she was someone else, something new and undiscovered or just someone in hiding. She's different from what I remember, she wants to love someone so badly but after what happened she's afraid, but I know one thing, there was something I felt and I want to know if she felt it too." Eriol said seriously.

"But you don't love her?" Syaoran asked yet agin. Eriol sat back down. "I don't know anymore." He answered. "Then how will you ever know if you don't see her agin." Syaoran said. Eriol shook his head. "I'm sorry, I have to put you though this, all this, and you're the one getting married, I should be worried about that." Eriol said. Syaoran sat back and laughed.

"Eriol, you have some problems with your love life as any normal man of twenty-three would, but you don't understand it takes more then a simply kiss to know your still in love, just relax and let it flow, don't pressure her, Tomoyo maybe beautiful but she is also like the thinnest glass with the sharpest edges, be careful, it might be you in the end who gets hurt." Syaoran advised. Eriol nodded.

* * *

Tomoyo was under her covers letting the tears fall slowly down her face onto her pillow. Tomoyo mind and heart was confused, the kissed she shared with Eriol replayed in her mind over and over. She couldn't, she just couldn't handle the emotion that was making her chest tight, the way he looked at her so longingly killed her very soul. Tomoyo sniffed hearing her door open. "Tomoyo?" Sakura said softly. Tomoyo pushed the covers away from her head. Tomoyo had told Sakura about it too. Sakura wasn't as shocked as Syaoran but she was glad. But sad too that her best friend was in pain.

Tomoyo sat up seeing Sakura walking over with a box of tissue. "You okay?" Sakura asked sitting on her bed and taking her hand. Tomoyo nodded and took a few tissues and whipped her eyes. "I'm so sorry I have to be all emotional." Tomoyo said. Sakura shook her head. "It's okay, Honey." Sakura said hugging Tomoyo who hugged her friend back. "Look, Tomoyo I'm not going to tell you to stop hating Eriol but you have to talk to him and set the record right." Sakura said.

"I can't . . .I can't see him, it's too painful to be around him, I thought these old feeling would ware but I can't get rid of them, I don't know how." Tomoyo sobbed. "Maybe you don't want to, is that way to can't take that mood ring off?" Sakura said looking to her friends eyes. Tomoyo was shocked and realized Sakura was right.

* * *

Eriol drove to Tomoyo's apartment complex hoping she was still there, he wanted to talk to her, see her, feel her next to him. Eriol was confused and worried about his feelings for Tomoyo. The elevator door opened and he walked down the hall and stopped at her door and knocked.

Tomoyo was inside watching Shall we Dance. Tomoyo was wearing nothing but a baggy shirt and her female boxers that looked like she had nothing under the long shirt. Tomoyo set down her noodles down and sighed. She was taking a break from making the Dresses for the brides maids. Tomoyo walked over to the door not bothering to looked through the peek hole. Sakura had left early she and Syaoran were picking out a food but the after wedding party. Tomoyo and Eriol's eyes met when she opened the door and then Tomoyo slammed the door in Eriol's face. Eriol eyes lowered and he sweat dropped and knocked agin. Tomoyo looked at the door and folded her arms.

"You know I'm not opening the door." Tomoyo called from the other side. Eriol smirked and turned the door handle and let the door swing open. "Then you should learn the lock the door too." Eriol said with a smirk. Tomoyo sighed and looked away from Eriol. "What do you want?" Tomoyo asked coldly. Eriol ignored her tone. "I wanted to talk to you about last night, I wanted to ask you something." Eriol answered.

Tomoyo looked to Eriol and sighed. "What happened _happened_, so just let it at that." Tomoyo said walking over to the door handle and gripping it. Eriol put his strong hand on the door stopping Tomoyo from closing. "That's not true, if you hate me so much then why did you let me kiss you like that?" Eriol asked firmly. "I had too many drinks." Tomoyo lied. Eriol scoffed seeing the lie too. "You weren't drinking." Eriol said.

Tomoyo sighed. "What do you want me to say?" She asked frustrated. Eriol took a step closer with his hand still on the door making Tomoyo's heart flutter once more. "It's not that, it's what I don't want you to tell me, don't tell you didn't feel anything between us . . .Tomoyo." Eriol said softly as he was now standing in front of Tomoyo.

Tomoyo lost it, she as weak in her knees and dazed falling into Eriol's wonderful midnight blue eyes. Her name sounded some much sweeter when Eriol said her name. Tomoyo's hand slowly let go of the door knob as Eriol looked up to her. "Why are you going out of your way from this?" Tomoyo whispered looking still at Eriol. "Because I felt something" Eriol said. "Did you?"

Tomoyo blinked and looked away from Eriol finally. "No, I didn't feel anything." She said coldly. Eriol looked sadly at Tomoyo when she turned to look at his reaction. It killed her. His face looked full of pain and confusion. "Don't look at me like that." Tomoyo said shutting the door. Eriol turned around and looked to Tomoyo. "Like _what_?" Eriol asked once more. "Like you still love me." Tomoyo whispered feeling a tear slip down her cheek but she quickly whipped it away.

"Tomoyo, I-" Eriol said cut off by Tomoyo sighing and turning to Eriol. "Don't call me that." She said. "Why not? it is your name." Eriol said looking into Tomoyo eyes. "Just Don't, Hiiragizawa." She said folding her arms. Eriol just looked at Tomoyo. "Please." She said. "Why?" Eriol asked with a serious face.

"Because, It'll all sound the same to me, you never loved me when you said you did eight-years ago and I know you don't now, how could you ever say my name or have me _thinking_ that you ever loved me, cause you never will tell the truth with me, I've learned so long ago to stop waiting for you and I can't take the pain and confusion. Anymore. So don't ever, ever, tell me you love me or that you want me, please, you'll lie to yourself . . . or me." Tomoyo said firmly.

Tomoyo began to shut the door but Eriol opened the door. Eriol stopped with his back to Tomoyo and her hand still on the door knob. "I never lied," He said. "I never lied about loving you eight-years ago." Eriol said and then shut the door and walked down the hall. Tomoyo listened to his foot steps and heard the 'ding' of the elevator and the doors closing Tomoyo walked back over to the couch and ate her noodles and watched the movie, but she was still stuck on Eriol even after what she said. Was she felling pity for Eriol? Or did she just blow him off because she didn't want to love anymore?

Tomoyo had been afraid at night and alone, and she was now (for some reason she would never know) wishing Eriol was holding her like he use to. Tomoyo finished her noodles and looked at her phone and sighed. 'Why should I even care about him?' She thought coldly but couldn't keep the anger firm.

* * *

**Ohh, Eriol and Tomoyo first kiss after eight years, what does everyone think? Well I hope you like it and I hope that it was worth the wait, I'll try to update sooner. Remember to review and tell me what you think. And thanks to all those who already reviewed.**

**Peace**

**Sakura123**


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember the Time**

**Chapter 7:**

**Remember?**

Eriol was wrapping a towel around his wet body, he was getting ready to go to the studio, it had been two weeks since he last talk with Tomoyo and everything seemed dull. Eriol walked into his closet and took out a black pair of pants and a red shirt. He couldn't stop thinking about Tomoyo and everything they did together, he was barely getting sleep and he barely ate, he was love depressed if there was even such a depression.

Eriol stopped and looked at the box where everything that was about Tomoyo was in. Eriol reached for the box and set it on his bed and got dressed. He looked at the picture with Tomoyo smiling playing in the water, She was fourteen in the picture he remembered that day.

_Flashback_

Eriol and Tomoyo were fourteen and were the only ones at the beach since it was nice that day. Eriol sat at the shore letting the water splash at him while he took pictures of Tomoyo giggling and playing in the water. Tomoyo turned to her boyfriend and ran over. "Babe, you don't wanna play with me." Tomoyo asked with smile. Eriol laughed. "I'm playing with you now." He said attacking Tomoyo with tickles. Tomoyo was on the wet sand laughing. "Eriol . . . that's not fair." Tomoyo said laughing. Eriol laughed and stopped. "Your so easy to tickle." He said lying beside Tomoyo feeling the water brush the both of them.

Tomoyo turned to her side and lifted her head looking to Eriol. Eriol looked back. "What?" He asked. Tomoyo just smiled. "I'm having a great time." She said softly. Eriol looked at Tomoyo's hair and curled a strand around his wet fingers. Tomoyo didn't mind him touching her hair she actually liked it. "I know." Eriol whispered back as another waved touched them. Tomoyo smiled and leaned down and kissed Eriol gently. Eriol's hand touched Tomoyo cheek caressing it soft while kissing her back.

Tomoyo broke the kiss and made a circle with her finger on his bare chest. "I love you, Eriol." She said. Eriol smiled. "I love you, Tomoyo." He said back and sat up along with Tomoyo and kissed her once more.

_End of Flashback_

Eriol smiled slightly at the memory and slipped on his shorts and walked out the door with his Ipod playing in his ears. When Eriol arrived at the studio his students were outside talking to each other not noticing there teacher walking past them. Eriol turned up his Ipod listening to an old Jazz song.

Tomoyo on the other hand was in her studio tuning her classic guitar, Syaoran and Sakura wedding was in one more week and she was still distracted by Eriol being around her, she couldn't help but feel a little guilt for what she said two weeks ago. Tomoyo sighed and put the tuning fork down once her students came in chatting all at once. Tomoyo scars and bruises were healing and she hadn't seem Mar since.

"Good Morning everyone." Tomoyo said standing up in her pearly white long linen sun-dress. "Good Morning." They all said taking there seats. "I'm very proud of all of you for that wonderful performance for parents night, you all did great jobs." Tomoyo said with a smile and everyone applauded. Tomoyo nodded. "Okay, for fun, I want everyone to pick a song from there favorite band, no rock please, and give them to me when the lesson is over and we can sing the song that was chosen the most as a pratice." Tomoyo said.

Eriol walked over to his desk as his Waltz students came in quietly. Eriol's students saw the changes in him, he wasn't eating, he spaced out a whole lot more then he usually would and he was slightly paler. "Morning, Eriol." One of his students said walking over to his desk. "Oh, Morning Yura, how you been, man?" Eriol said trying his best to be like his normal self. "Fine, here, my mom wanted you to have some of her blueberry muffins since she knew you liked them." Yura said putting the small basket on the desk.

"Oh, thanks." Eriol said with a smile opened the basket top and taking out a muffin, when he ate it he sighed. Yura's mother always gave him these muffin, and he loved them, they always seemed to make him feel a little better. "And Man, great Waltzing poise on Parents night, great job." Eriol said to his student making him blushed with embarrassment. "It was nothing." He said.

Eriol nodded and began playing soft classic music. "Okay everyone, were going to be improving our sweeps and turns, today, something a little easier." Eriol said before stuffing another muffin in his mouth. Everyone grabbed there partners and danced as Eriol counted there steps.

Sakura and Syaoran were eating lunch now, there wedding was in one week and still everyone that was invited wasn't there yet, Sakura was panicking. "Sakura calm down, weathers been bad." Syaoran said drinking his water slowly. Sakura sighed. "It's been gray and raining on and off, I can't let this weather ruin the wedding!" Sakura shouted. Everyone stared at her and then went back to there business.

"Sakura, My family is arriving tomorrow night, and Tomoyo's mom is not going to be here for another two days, and all your friends are here anyway, just chill." Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura nodded and took Syaoran's hand and sighed. "Your right, I just need to relax." She said. Syaoran smiled and little and nodded gripping Sakura's soft hand slightly.

"What you should be worried about is Mar." Syaoran said. Sakura looked up to Syaoran confused. "Mar?" Sakura said. Syaoran nodded. "Yesterday when I was going for pizza with my students I saw him coming out a local bar, he might have been piss-drunk but I'm not sure." Syaoran said. Sakura let go of Syaoran's hand and drank her wine. "I have to call Tomoyo and tell her." She said worried. "Don't. Tomoyo will be fine, It's Eriol I'm worried about actually, he hasn't been himself." Syaoran said.

"Like what? he seemed fine to me last time I saw him."

"I think Eriol and Tomoyo had another meltdown, except not as eventful, he never told me, his been spacing out, eating less, and sleeping less, it's not like him, he eats when his hungry only and never spaces out unless his along, and he always gets a great night sleep. I think his still in love with Tomoyo, poor bastard can't more on." Syaoran sighed before eating some on his grilled chicken.

"Syaoran, Is that anyway to talk about your friend." Sakura said. Syaoran shrugged. "I just have a bad feeling, and I don't want to say anything to him, he gets easily offended at this time." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded. "Well, let it'll blow over." She said. "Where? In the hospital?" Syaoran said.

"No." Sakura said. "Just let him work things out himself, I agree with you about him still loving Tomoyo, but I think she's afraid to love anyone, cause she's been getting her heart broken over and over agin, so let's just see where this goes and there we can take over."

"See there goes that 'we' agin, I'm not playing match maker anymore." Syaoran said folding his arms. Sakura smirked. "I have ways of making you help me." Sakura smiled evilly. Syaoran sweat dropped.

It was five o'clock and Eriol was sitting in his desk chair looking out the window, the sun beginning to set, Eriol reached behind him and took his last Muffin out the basket and ate it. 'How depressing the sky looks.' Eriol thought with a sighed and he stuffed the muffin in his mouth. Eriol spun around and his seat and looked up at the ceiling. Eriol groaned and closed his eyes.

Tomoyo was getting ready to leave but something stopped her at Eriol studio room. Tomoyo looked threw the small window and knocked on the door. Eriol didn't move. "COME IN!" He called. Tomoyo's hands shiver, she was oddly nervous. Tomoyo sighed and opened the door. Eriol turned around his chair facing the window not knowing It was Tomoyo.

"Um . . .I needed to talk to you." Tomoyo said shutting the door. Eriol's heart sped up hearing Tomoyo's voice but he couldn't face her. "Why?" He said. "Because I just wanted to say I was sorry for saying that you didn't love me all those years ago, I just didn't believe you could since we were fighting so much." Tomoyo said walked across the room and standing on the opposite side of the desk.

Eriol sighed relaxing and smelling Tomoyo sweet perfume. "You smell nice." Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed. "What is it?" He asked. "I got it imported for America it's called Egyptian Vanilla." Tomoyo answered. Eriol grinned. "It suits you." Eriol commented. "Thank you." Tomoyo whispered.

"And your forgiven, even though I see nothing to forgive or forget, what is the real reason you're here?" Eriol said leaning back more into the chair. "I wanted you to come with me to my place for a movie." Tomoyo said with a smile. She didn't want to be along that night. Eriol laughed. Tomoyo stopped smiling and stood confused.

Eriol took off his glasses and laughed even harder. "Stop." He gasped and fall out his seat. "Oh." Tomoyo gasped walking the desk looking to Eriol's head on the floor as he was holding his stomach. "Why are you laughing?" Tomoyo asked offended. Eriol sat up and shook his head. "Sorry, I just thought that was funny." Eriol said looking to Tomoyo amazed at how beautiful she could look in anything.

"How was it funny? I invited for over my place for a movie, I see nothing funny." Tomoyo started laughing herself making Eriol laugh agin putting his glasses back on. "I can't stand it when you do this to me." Tomoyo laughed and stomped her foot trying to could mad but the laughter was getting to her.

Eriol stopped laughing along with Tomoyo. "So why was it funny?" She asked. Eriol shrugged and stood up slightly towering over Tomoyo. "You sounded so bloody cheery like the time we pulled an April fool's on Syaoran that year in Middle school." He said. Tomoyo giggled remembering Syaoran walking into the girls locker room while the cheerleaders were changing into there uniforms.

"So do you?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol nodded seriously. "Sure, I don't mind." He said. Tomoyo smiled. "Great, let's go." She said and began walking. "What now?" Eriol said a little baffled. "No time like the present, right." Tomoyo said. Eriol gathered up his stuff quickly and jogged to catch up with Tomoyo.

"We'll take my car." Eriol said they stepped out the building together. Tomoyo nodded and Eriol unlocked the doors to his Lexus. Tomoyo walked to the passenger side and opened the car door and got in along with Eriol. His car seemed like apples. "New car?" Tomoyo asked as Eriol started up the car. "No, not actually, I got it seven months ago." He answered and club music blasted in the speakers. Tomoyo winced at how loud it was a surprised that Eriol's glasses didn't brake.

Eriol turned it down and went threw his bag and took out his Ipod. "Just a little music to start the night off." he mutter and plugged his Ipod into his car radio and pushed play it started playing some smooth Jazz. Eriol sighed and kept the volume down a little and zoomed off speeding down the road.

Tomoyo buckled up along with Eriol who turned a corner leaving tire marks behind him. "Your going a little too fast." Tomoyo said holding onto the dashboard. "Oh, sorry." Eriol said slamming the breaks at a red light. Tomoyo sighed and looked to Eriol who as gripping the wheel. "Your not racing anyone, you know." Tomoyo said. Eriol sat back and sighed. "Right. I just like the thrill of speed, a new habit." He said. Tomoyo just rolled her eyes.

When Eriol and Tomoyo got to her place Eriol started looking at Tomoyo DVD's collection. The Grudge, Spirited Away, Steam boy, Dark Water, The Harry Potter movies, etc. Eriol chuckled seeing a Disney movie: Beauty and The Beast.

"I can't believe you still like Beauty and The Beast." Eriol called as Tomoyo was in the kitchen ordering pizza. Tomoyo smiled, "What do you want on you pizza?" She asked. "Just cheese thank you." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded and ordered the pizza. "Hey you wanna watch Spirited Away, I didn't see that." Eriol asked pick up the DVD case and opened the Spirted Away case and looking at the disc.

"Sure," Tomoyo said hanging up the phone and walking into room. "I'm going to change out of this dress, I'll be back." Tomoyo said walking past Eriol and into her bedroom. Eriol looked around the room and stopped looking at the PS2 system. Eriol smiled and sat down and looked at the games she had. Tekken 4-5, Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, Final Fantasy 7, 8, 10, and 10-2, The Harry Potter games, Dragon Ball Z butakai 3. Eriol laughed never seeing a woman playing Dragon Ball Z, except for Meiling which was another story.

Tomoyo came back in with her too-big collage shirt with some short pants on. "Yes, I can play Dragon Ball Z just as good as Meiling." Tomoyo said smiling. Eriol turned his head and looked to Tomoyo in amazement, she had a fine body. Eriol blushed and then turned his head when the door rang. Tomoyo walked over to the door and opened it paying the pizza boy and walking back in. Eriol stood up and took the warm box from Tomoyo and opened it inhaling the tangy yummy scent. "Ah." Eriol said exhaling closing the box. "That's some good pizza." He said as Tomoyo put Spirited Away in the DVD player and went into the kitchen for something to drink and some plates.

Eriol sat on the couch and watch the previews. Tomoyo took out two cherry sodas and then turned and looked to Eriol who folded his arms watching the screen not noticing Tomoyo was staring at him. 'Why did I invite him over?' She thought sadly but really she wasn't regretting she invited him over, she wanted someone with her at the moment, she was along at night too much and she just wanted someone with her.

"Tomoyo, hurry up the movies starting." Eriol called not taking his eyes off the screen. Tomoyo's heart flutter slightly hearing her name said by Eriol made it so sweet to say. Tomoyo sighed and smiled at her thoughts and walked in with the glasses of ice and the cherry soda's.

Eriol and Tomoyo drifted off to sleep while watching the movie, it was about twenty-five minutes before it was over and they were sleep. Eriol's arm was around Tomoyo shoulder while she was snuggled up under him with her hand on his chest like a pillow. Eriol opened his eyes and yawned. 'Damn, I fell asleep.' He thought blinking seeing the credits rolling on the screen. Eriol turned his head seeing Tomoyo sleeping peacefully in his arms. Eriol smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Tomoyo moaned softly and sighed.

Eriol moved away from Tomoyo slowly and she opened her eyes. "We fell asleep?" Tomoyo whispered. "Looks like it." Eriol said stretching. "What time is it?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol sighed and looked up his watch. "It's four-fifteen am." Eriol answered. Tomoyo and Eriol were silent for a moment and then someone knocked on the door. Eriol looked to Tomoyo who sat up smoothing back her hair. "Who could be up at this hour?" Eriol whispered. Tomoyo shrugged and walked to the door. "It might be Sakura, she's been checking on my work for the maids dresses." Tomoyo said and opened the door.

Tomoyo was suddenly scared Mar was standing at the door piss-drunk, he barged into the apartment and punched Eriol in the face. "Mar stop it"! Tomoyo shouted. Eriol was surprised and fell back. "WHO IS THIS, TOMOYO!" Mar shouted pointing to Eriol who's nose was bleeding. Eriol looked at Mar with rage, he hated him even more. Eriol winced as he touched his nose. "Mar please!" Tomoyo begged. Eriol propped himself up and before he could say something Mar smashed a pillow over Eriol face as he was on top of his.

"MAR STOP YOUR KILLING HIM!" Tomoyo shouted. Eriol couldn't fight Mar off and it was frustrating him. Eriol felt his body get heavy, he couldn't breath. Eriol stopped struggling a little. "DIE YOU BASTARD, TOMOYO LOVES ME, SHE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" Mar shouted crazed. Tomoyo panicked and ran into the kitchen and opened the cabinet where she put all her cups and took out a hand gun. Tomoyo cocked it and ran in the room and held it to Mar firmly.

Tomoyo's eyes began to tear. "Get away from him, Mar." Tomoyo said in a shaking voice. Mar looked at the gun and back off Eriol. Eriol sat up gasping and wheezing. Tomoyo sighed slightly. "Tomoyo put the g-gun down." Mar said slowly. Tomoyo nose stung from all the smell of Mar's drinking.

Tomoyo walked slowly to Eriol and covered him still holding the gun as Eriol tried to breath. Mar stood and ran out the room as he head people coming down the hall. Tomoyo was still holding the gun in shock as the police came in. "Lady, drop the gun." They said slowly. Tomoyo blinked and looked to the officer and put the gun down. "What happened?" The Police officer asked walking in still holding his gun. Tomoyo broke into tears when Eriol finally caught his breath. "You Idiot, your guy just ran past you." Eriol said whipping the dripping blood from his nose.

"You better clean that." The officer said. "Saaki, go after him."

It was about nine in the morning and Eriol had told them everything of what happened. Tomoyo was still broken up about it. "Okay so where did the gun come from?" Officer Miya asked writing down everything Eriol said. "It's hers, I don't own one." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded. "I have a weapon licence and I brought the gun years ago for protection, Mar had been running me down for some time after what happened." Tomoyo exclaimed quickly and handed her weapon licence. The man nodded and gave it back to her as the Officer Saaki came back and shrugged. "Couldn't find him, he gave us the slip." She said. Officer Miya nodded. "Well Mistress Tomoyo, we'll keep this a private investigation for your own safety." He said. Tomoyo nodded.

"We'll call if we have any updates." Officer Saaki said. Tomoyo nodded once more and folded her arms and shivered a little. The police officers walked over and went into the elevator. Tomoyo and Eriol silently walked back into the apartment. Eriol walked past Tomoyo and went into her kitchen and got her some water and gave it to her when he went back into the small living room. "Thanks." Tomoyo muttered. Eriol sat down next to Tomoyo and looked at her with concern.

"You okay?" He asked. Tomoyo nodded. Eriol patted Tomoyo's back and sighed. "Eriol, I'm so sorry I got you into this." Tomoyo said feeling tears beginning to well up in her eyes agin. Eriol smiled a little hearing his name come from Tomoyo. "Thank you for calling me Eriol, Tomoyo." Eriol said. Tomoyo looked to Eriol surprised and blushed.

"C'mon lets get something to eat, I have to be at the studio in a hour, I have a Waltzing class." Eriol said standing up. Tomoyo nodded. "Just give me a minute." She said and went into her room. Eriol walked over to the door and looked at it. Mar left a little chip on the door. 'Holy shit.' Eriol thought grimly. If he ran into that crazed Mar dude he was totally dead. Tomoyo came back into the room wearing a black tee-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Ready?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded and grabbed her purse and made there way out.

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted to her friend while they were looking at some silverware for the wedding reception. "Sakura don't worry about it, the Police are looking for him now." Tomoyo once agin told Sakura what happened with Eriol and her, she was still a little scared but her mother was back in town and heard Tomoyo saw Eriol and she was worried, just like a mother should be. "And you have a gun?" Sakura whispered as someone was walking past them.

Tomoyo just nodded. "You know it's sexy in a bad-ass-girl-kinda way, but Tomoyo, I'm shocked." Sakura said. Tomoyo looked at a large stainless steel cutting knife that had a small heart on it. "Sakura, don't worry about it, I'll be fine, I know how to handle myself, and beside you should be happy, you'll be Mrs. Sakura Li in six days, C'mon smile, be married, seriously." Tomoyo said picking up the knife. Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, your right, Touya's still a little you know, protective." Sakura said slowly. Tomoyo chuckled. "Your Brother." She said. Sakura just nodded and picked up a fork. "This would go perfect with a plates Syaoran picked out." Sakura said. "Excuse me, Ma'am." Sakura asked and the salesperson came over and nodded. "I'll have a set of these for two-hundred." Sakura said with a smile. The salesperson was baffled. "It's for a wedding." Tomoyo said quickly. The salesperson nodded. "Well, in that case we have free rush delivery for these things, follow me so you can sigh the papers." The salesperson said with a smile.

Tomoyo and Sakura followed the Salesperson to the counter and began sighing the order forms and what not. After that Tomoyo and Sakura went to Chiharu's apartment, they were having a small tea party with Rika and Nikki. Tomoyo was sitting down as Sakura exclaimed everything that had happened.

"So you and Eriol are straight now?" Nikki asked. Tomoyo shrugged and ate a cookie. "Well hell, sleeping with him on a couch sounds like something to me." Rika said as Chiharu walked in the dinning room with the tea. "Well at least there talking, praise the Lord for that." Chiharu said. "Amen." Sakura, Rika, and Nikki said at once. Tomoyo blushed. "C'mon guys." Tomoyo pleaded blushing.

"Tomoyo, honey look, if you really want to make up with Eriol just do it, but don't act like you don't feel a little something when you see him, you must still love him?" Rika said sitting down pouring the tea. Tomoyo thought for a moment. Did she really still have feelings for Eriol? Or was it just she missed him? Or was it something else? Tomoyo sighed and ate another chocolate cookie. "I don't know, I mean I missed him and all now that I think about it but I can't love him, it's just too confusing." Tomoyo said.

"But Eriol's a great guy, I heard he cried for two days when you guys broke up, I heard it from Syaoran who was there." Chiharu said a matter-a-factly. Tomoyo looked to her friend a little confused. "I thought he wanted to brake up with me." She said. "Well, that was just pure anger and you were totally PMS-ing." Rika said.

Tomoyo frowned. "No I wasn't, that day I wanted my mom and me to pick out a junior prom dress before hand but she said I was old enough to do it myself and then we fought and I told her she was never there, and when I saw Eriol I saw still anger and I thought he would ask me why I was anger and then I started remembering everything so stupid that happened between up and he thought I was trying to make him something that he wasn't, I didn't mean it."

Sakura just nodded. "But you still must love him, Syaoran and I argue sometimes but we always make up."

Tomoyo looked to her silent friends and smiled a little. "No, I don't love him anymore." Tomoyo said firmly. "Just like I thought." Chiharu said. Sakura looked to Rika and Nikki. "Your in denial, okay lets ask a few questions." Chiharu paused and looked to Nikki. "Yes, when you kissed Eriol for the first time in eight years what did it feel like?" Nikki asked. "Um . . . That's personal." Tomoyo said.

"Have you ever felt safe around any man but Eriol?" Sakura asked with a smile. "What?" Tomoyo said baffled. "Have you ever got over Eriol completely?" Rika asked. "Yes." Tomoyo said quickly. "Stop!" Chiharu shouted. Everyone was quiet. "Look, Tomoyo has to do this on her own." She said. Tomoyo nodded. "I'll see him tonight." Tomoyo said standing up. "Good." Sakura said with a smile. "We can just talk like we use to."

"Great Idea, just get don't kiss him." Sakura said smiling even more. "Sakura." Tomoyo said in a whining voice. And her friends laughed.

That same night Eriol was in the bath tub at his apartment, mind you, a nice hot bath would do him some good, Waltzing today was about four hours and he just got back. Eriol sunk into the bath water and closed his eyes releasing air bubbles from his mouth. He was worrying about Tomoyo a little bit, was Mar still after her and did he really love her? Eriol slowly came up out of the water smoothing back his wet hair and sighing. He looked to his waterproof watch that was on the edge on the bath tube, it was 9:09pm. Eriol sighed and got out the tube wrapping a black towel around his waist.

Eriol let the water drain and walked to his living room and turned on his radio and began playing some jazz music. Eriol sighed and walked to his room dried off and dressed in his black cotton PJ's. Eriol put the towel around his neck as his hair air dried. Eriol was about to get something to eat but stopped when the door bell rang.

Eriol sighed annoyed and walked to the door. Eriol opened the door seeing Tomoyo holding a bag and a box. "Hi." Tomoyo said blushing. Eriol didn't have a shirt on and Tomoyo was totally checking him out. "Hi." Eriol said slowly. Tomoyo smiled. "Can I come in I didn't want to be along tonight." Tomoyo said seriously. Eriol gulped and nodded stepping aside and getting Tomoyo in his apartment as he shut the door. "Thanks." Tomoyo said smiling.

"Um . . . I-I." Eriol stammered and sighed and went back to the kitchen. Tomoyo gasped at Eriol's neat apartment. "Wow, I was expecting you to be a slob." Tomoyo said. Eriol chuckled. "Nope, I may not look it but I like order." Eriol said from the kitchen. Tomoyo walked over to the a small table that was filling with pictures of Eriol and everyone he knew. Tomoyo looked to the frame that was down and lifted it seeing Eriol and Tomoyo holding each other smiling. She remember that, they were fifteen in that picture.

_FLASHBACK_

Fifteen year old Eriol and Tomoyo were walking to the school, they had a fund raiser and Eriol was the president of the campaign for new computers, balls, and stuff for there school they raise over seven thousand yen and most of it was going to charity. Eriol was wearing a black suit and tie with Tomoyo wearing a black dress she made for the occasion. Eriol and Tomoyo were on the dance floor dancing to a slow song. Eriol was awarded student of the year and everything, it had to be the best night they ever had. Eriol spun Tomoyo around and smiled.

"What a wild couple of weeks, huh?" Eriol whispered to Tomoyo over the music. Tomoyo just nodded. "I had fun doing it with you." Tomoyo said with a smiled as they swayed to the music. "I'm glad they heard what I had to say, I'm just so . . . so. . ." Eriol paused thinking of a word. "Happy?" Tomoyo said looking into Eriol's eyes. Eriol chuckled softly and nodded. "C'mon let's take a picture to remember this night." Eriol said taking Tomoyo hand and weaving through the dancing teachers and couples.

Eriol and Tomoyo stopped at the picture booth and paid them and stood behind a blue and purple background and got there picture taken to remember that wild week.

_END FLASHBACK_

Tomoyo smiled slowly and laid her frame back down. "So you okay?" Eriol asked coming into the room still with no shirt. Tomoyo looked at Eriol's tone abs and then blink looking to Eriol's face blushing. "I think so, I just didn't want to be along tonight that was all." Tomoyo said. "I understand." Eriol said with a small smile. "And I wanted to show you something." Tomoyo said holding a red box with gold star stickers on it.

"It's not a prank is it?" Eriol asked eyeing the box. Tomoyo shook her head. "C'mon let go to your room." She said. Eriol nodded and lead the way to his room. Tomoyo sat on the bed and put the box beside her smiling and setting her sleep over bag down. Eriol walked to the closet and slipping on a red shirt. Tomoyo still had on her jeans and black tee-shirt. Tomoyo smiled and handed Eriol the box. Eriol looked at Tomoyo and then the box and took it. "Um . . . Do I open it?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled still and nodded. Eriol took the top off the red and gold box and look into it contents.

Eriol reached in and gasped seeing a small pink circle with a blue and green flower on the front that had sliver rhinestones on it around the circle. It was a prize Eriol won for Tomoyo at a festival. Eriol sat the box to the side and opened it, it was a compact mirror. "Remember that?" Tomoyo asked softly.

Eriol looked at the foggy glass then to Tomoyo who's smile softened. "Yes, I won this for you at our school festival." Eriol said almost breathless from the memories. Tomoyo nodded. "Tomoyo is this-?" Eriol asked looking to the box closing the compact mirror. Tomoyo nodded. "It everything we had in the past, I haven't opened it in a while so some of the stuff may be dusty." Tomoyo said exclaimed. Eriol stood putting the mirror back in the box and bending down on one knee looking under his bed and taking out the black box that had everything to deal with Tomoyo Daidoji.

"I guess we do think alike sometimes." Eriol said sitting back next to Tomoyo and gave her his box. "I guess so." Tomoyo said with a smile. Tomoyo opened the box and laughed seeing Eriol and Tomoyo covered in soak subs in the picture making faces. "I remember that, it was Syaoran's 12th birthday." Tomoyo laughed setting the picture beside as she was sitting in the middle of Eriol's bed. Eriol lifted the black dress that she wore to the school fund raiser party. Eriol smiled and sat it down and reached into the red and gold box once more taking out a picture of himself leaning on a tree with a serious but soft look on his face.

Eriol smiled at the picture. "I never knew you had this one." Eriol said showing Tomoyo the picture. "Oh, I took that when we were supposed to be going to the pool one summer and I was late and I brought my camera for some pictures and I saw you leaning on the tree waiting for me and I took the picture." Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol nodded and sat the picture to the side. Tomoyo lifted the sliver heart locket and opened it seeing Eriol and Tomoyo kissing and on the other side on the heart locket it said: LOVE IS BEYOND FOREVER. Tomoyo smiled looked to Eriol who was holding a CD of there favorite song. Eriol laughed seeing Michael Jackson's Do you Remember song. Eriol sat the CD down and sighed.

Tomoyo and Eriol at the same time picked out a photo of each other. Eriol smiled. "I forgot that was from our high school photo." Tomoyo said showing Eriol the picture. Tomoyo smiled just like the picture making Eriol laughed. "Oh, Man I hated school Photo day, it was so pointless." Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded and laughed. "Wait in line for a photo that would be forgotten later." She said. Eriol nodded and sat the picture down along with Tomoyo.

Tomoyo pulled out Eriol's autographed tee-shirt that Tomoyo gave them for a get well present which led to Tomoyo getting sick after making out with Eriol. Tomoyo blushed at the thought and was at the bottom seeing old books. Eriol looked up and snatched the book from Tomoyo's hand. "You can't read that." He said firmly. Tomoyo smirked and sat the box aside. "And why not, it's nothing to be a shamed about." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded. "Oh yes it is, I'm ashamed and besides I'm a terrible writer." Eriol lied. Tomoyo scoffed. "If your so bad then why did you get best young writer award for your report on the Edo era in high school?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol laughed.

"I paid a nerd?" He said. Tomoyo and took the book from Eriol. "Okay, okay, you can read my old books but not in front or near me." Eriol said. Tomoyo closed the book and nodded. "Fair enough." Tomoyo said putting everything back in the box. Eriol smiled and lifted a collection of books. "Huh, what is this a innocent looking book filled with dark, deep, intimate, secret?" Eriol said putting everything else back in the box except for the books. Tomoyo blushed. "Oh C'mon, I don't know about deep and intimate but it's my secrets." Tomoyo said reaching for the book. Eriol laughed and back away from Tomoyo as she reached for the book.

"Eriol, C'mon I'm not playing." Tomoyo said with a sigh. Eriol grinned. "It's not fair, you get to read my secrets and thoughts and I can't with yours." Eriol said opened the book and flipped the pages. Tomoyo walked around the bed and took the book from Eriol. "Hey, It's not fair." Eriol said reaching for the books. Tomoyo backed away. "It is fair, and I'm a lady that's why." Tomoyo said with a smirk.

Eriol smirked and reached for the book once more and Tomoyo backed up even farther. "C'mon it might be nothing I haven't even heard." Eriol said reaching for it and Tomoyo's back it the wall. "It is and I should keep it a secret." Tomoyo said. Tomoyo hugged the book tight as Eriol was completely in front of her blocking her way with his hands on either side of the wall. Tomoyo blushed smelling Eriol clean scent.

Eriol and Tomoyo's eyes were locked on each other. And for a moment Eriol and Tomoyo forgot about the book. Eriol looked to Tomoyo's lips slowly and then back at her as if asking if he could. Tomoyo dropped the book and everything seemed to go completely quiet. Eriol stepped a little closer to Tomoyo making her feel weak in the knees for a moment looking at Eriol's longing stare. Tomoyo stood on her toes slight and there lips brushed each other. Eriol and Tomoyo's eyes were now seriously locked on each other.

Eriol leaned forward and lightly kissed Tomoyo and looked back to her. Tomoyo's eyes were closed as Eriol studied her face. Eriol leaned in once more and kissed Tomoyo full on. Eriol brought her hands down to Tomoyo small waist and brought him to her holding her as if she'd fly away. Tomoyo kissed Eriol back and her hand went to her chest feeling his heart rapidly beating. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Eriol and there kiss suddenly became feverish. Eriol inhaled Tomoyo's sweet scent kissing her over and over as if he wanted and waited for this to happen. Tomoyo sighed and then suddenly her cell rang.

Both Eriol and Tomoyo jumped braking there kiss. Tomoyo ran out the room and to the living room and answered her cell. Eriol was frozen in one spot and then sighed. 'Damn.' He thought and let his head hit the wall. 'What was I thinking?" Eriol thought hitting his head three more times and then turning around sliding down the wall and sitting down. Eriol touched his lips. It was so much sweeter then he remember. Eriol looked down and saw Tomoyo's dairy. Eriol picked it up and opened it at random, and it read:

_Dear Dairy,_

_I had such a wonderful week, Eriol invited me to a dinner just for us two, oh how romantic, Eriol's so good to me, I hate it if we broke up, but anyway It's my fourteenth birthday soon and he wanted to do that for me and throw a party he hasn't said were but I suppose it's a surprise, I won't nose around I don't want to ruin his plans for me. And for the twentieth time my mom has left me in along, she won't be there on my birthday agin no surprise since she wasn't here for Christmas, or my first boy-girl party when I was twelve, sometime I wish Eriol would just ask me how am I doing? You know, but I don't want to make it seem like I'm not happy, I love him so much, my mom hasn't even asked me about Eriol yet, I seriously don't think she cares much, but I'm glad I have my friends and Eriol with me. _

Eriol smiled slightly and then he felt guilty for not asking her how she was doing, she always seemed happy to him so he never asked. Eriol closed the book and sighed putting it behind his back feeling suddenly tired, Tomoyo had found a way to weaken him, or maybe it was just because of the Mar-thing, Tomoyo kissing him, and all his thoughts. Yep, that was it. Eriol stood up and walked out his room checking on Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was on the couch crying. Eriol felt his heart ache he walked over to her as Tomoyo hung up the phone. "What happened?" Eriol asked softly. Tomoyo sniffed and whipped her eyes. "Someone thought it was funny to ruin the wedding cake by setting it on fire." Tomoyo cried. Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Um . . . Tomoyo is just a cake." Eriol said. Tomoyo looked to Eriol and frowned.

"It is not _just_ a cake, Eriol. It's Sakura and Syaoran _wedding cake_, it took weeks to get it right and the wedding is in six days and we don't have a cake and it's going to take hours for it to be done." Tomoyo cried. Eriol handed Tomoyo a tissue box. "Don't get upset, the bakers will make another one." Eriol reassured. Tomoyo took some tissues and whipped her eyes. "I'm just stress I have to work on the final fittings on the braids maid dresses and everything is going crazy." Tomoyo sniffed. "It's just your best friends wedding just relax, look at me cool as a cucumber and I have to give a speech." Eriol said.

Tomoyo laughed making Eriol smile. "You have to give a speech?" She asked. Eriol nodded. "Since I'm Syaoran's best man I have to say something about him and Sakura getting married and all." Eriol said. Tomoyo whipped her eyes once more and nodded. "I'm just letting my stress get to me I should relax, your right." Tomoyo sighed. Eriol nodded a little taken back that Tomoyo said he was right though.

"C'mon we better get some sleep, the clock is ticking and the wedding is soon." Eriol said and Tomoyo nodded. "You can sleep in my bed I'll have the couch." Eriol said. Tomoyo creased her eyebrows. "I can take the couch." Tomoyo said at once. Eriol shook his head. "It's not how you treat a guest." Eriol said with a smile and Tomoyo just nodded not wanting to fight or argue.

**Sorry everyone for taking so long with this chapter but I hope you like it. And don't worry I'll update faster next time. Remember tell me what you think; review. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed before and thanks for waiting. Sorry agin. **

**Remember to review.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember the Time**

**Chapter 8:**

**Stay in my arms**

Eriol couldn't sleep it was past 12:42 and he wasn't sleep. Yet another sleepless night. Eriol turned on his back on the couch facing the ceiling and sighing, everything was dark and relaxing. Eriol bit his bottom lips and sighed once more. His mind kept flashing back to that kiss. Eriol heard Tomoyo moaned slightly turning in his bed. Eriol would have been looking forward to seeing a woman sleeping on a couch and in his soft warm bed but he wasn't a jerk, much.

'I can't remember not sleeping like this.' Eriol thought to himself thinking back on how he was after he broke up with Tomoyo that day.

_FLASHBACK_

Eriol was staying at Syaoran's for the weekend, Eriol opened the door he just got off the bus from Tokyo after braking up with Tomoyo Daidoji. Fifteen-year-old Eriol slammed the door and sighed taking off his shoes and walking into the kitchen. Eriol walked in seeing Syaoran hanging up the phone and looking to Eriol concerned. "Eriol?" Syaoran asked standing up. Eriol looked to Syaoran confused. "I just heard what happened." Syaoran said seriously.

Eriol looked to Syaoran in shock, his eyes widened and his stomach started to tighten along with his throat. "What have I done, Syaoran?" Eriol said walking past his best friend and leaning on the counter. Syaoran's eyes followed his friend. Eriol suddenly slip down to the floor sitting with his knees to his chest and he began crying. Syaoran walked over it his friend and sat next to him. "I messed up, Syao. I messed up so badly with Tomoyo." Eriol cried in his arms. Syaoran didn't know what to do, his friend just broke up with Tomoyo, the girl he dreamed about and loved.

"Maybe you guys can make up you fought before and always got through it." Syaoran suggested slowly. Eriol took off his glasses and looked to Syaoran with a flushed face and tears streaming down his cheeks. "After what I said, she'll never look at me agin, I screwed over everything." Eriol cried. Syaoran looked to his friend and frowned. "If you love her then tell her your sorry." Syaoran said.

"She hates me!" Eriol shouted. "She never could love me!"

Syaoran sighed and shock his head. "Eriol, stop. Tomoyo loves you, just make up."

Eriol shook his head and whipped his eyes on his sleeve and sighed. "She'll never love me agin, Syaoran. We fought just because I looked at some girl passing us and then it went into everything we fought about before and then I said I should have broken up with her weeks ago." Eriol explained. "Why the hell did you say that?" Syaoran asked shocked. Eriol shook his head agin. "I was just so mad, I wanted today to be just about us and this happened. I didn't want this." Eriol said with a sighed and hitting his head on the cabinet behind him.

"Eriol, Man. C'mon." Syaoran said. Eriol shook his head. "She'll never love me agin." Eriol sighed feeling more tears slid down his face. "I just lost the love of my life, I'll never love anyone like Tomoyo." He whispered.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Eriol thought back to all the women he dated and it never lasted long and he wasn't too interested anyway. Eriol sat up and sighed once more.

Tomoyo opened her eyes she was cold and it was spring and she was cold. Tomoyo sat up and looked at Eriol's black bed sheets. Tomoyo sighed. She heard Eriol walked past the door. Tomoyo heard Eriol feet slowly touch the tile small kitchen floor as he got something to drink.

Eriol sighed agin as he drained the water from the glass and sat the cup on the counter. Eriol stood up and walked out the kitchen and made his way to his bedroom. Tomoyo's heart stopped a little hearing Eriol turning the door handle and opening the door a little. Eriol looked in seeing Tomoyo sitting up.

"You okay?" Eriol whispered still in the dark. "Fine, I just couldn't sleep." She whispered back. Eriol nodded. "Me too." He said rubbing in neck stepping in. Eriol was wearing black cotton PJ's as Tomoyo was in a large green tee shirt with short boxer pants on. "Hey, wanna play a game?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded. Eriol nodded back seeing her nod. "I'll be right back." He said slipping out the room and to the dinning room getting his playing cards. Eriol walked back in and turned on the light and putting on his glasses.

Tomoyo squinted a little at the bright light. "Old Maid, just like we use to and no tricks." Eriol said sitting on the bed shuffling the cards. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. But she crossed her fingers under the blankets.

Moment's later Eriol's hand was extended to Tomoyo's card that were in her hand. "C'mon before the sun come up." Tomoyo said annoyed. Eriol sighed and picked a card to the left and smiled and then his smile disappeared when he was holding the Old Maid card. Tomoyo laughed. Eriol groaned and sighed. "You tricked me." He said darkly. Tomoyo smiled sweety. "Who me?" She said. Eriol rolled his eyes and gathered up the cards.

"Well, looks like I win." Tomoyo yawned. Eriol snickered. "Oh, I'll get you sooner or later." He said. Tomoyo smiled. "Mmm, better make that later because I'm the Queen of Old Maid." She said waving as if she were in a crowd. Eriol got off the bed and looked at the clock, it was 1:45. "C'mon let's get some sleep, you have lessons tomorrow right?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo shook her head no. "No, I have to help Sakura with the seating arrangements." Tomoyo said with another soft yawn.

"Damn, she's really going all out." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled and nodded getting under the covers. Eriol walked to the door and turned off the lights and walked over to his night stand and reached under the lamp shade to turn off the light. "Wait." Tomoyo said sitting up with her elbow supporting her. "What?" Eriol asked looking to Tomoyo.

"Stay with me." Tomoyo whispered. Eriol's body was still and stiffened slightly. "Tomoyo, I-" Eriol stammered before he could officially say anything Tomoyo sat up completely and pushed the covers over. "Right here." She said patting the spot lightly. "Please." Tomoyo said softly. Something in Eriol was killing him and longing to hold Tomoyo next to him as they did once before. Eriol's mouth went dry as he looked to Tomoyo's pleading eyes. Eriol didn't answered but just simply took off his glasses and got under the covers with Tomoyo behind him. Tomoyo smiled to herself.

Eriol sighed feeling relieved feeling his soft pillow under his head. Eriol shivered feeling Tomoyo's arm snake to his side. Tomoyo laughed a little. Eriol turned around and looked at her beaming purple eyes. "Why are you laughing?" He asked. Tomoyo sighed. "You know it's funny seeing you like this, all manly and built, it's a little . . . shocking." Tomoyo said. Eriol chuckled. "You should be ashamed of yourself, I'm a grown ass man." Eriol said sitting up. Tomoyo looked up to him and smiled. "You just look like a man." Tomoyo said.

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "You have so much to say for a _woman_." He said. "What you think I just have a pretty face and boobs that I can just go walking around the park, it's harder then it looks believe me." Tomoyo said. Eriol blushed at what Tomoyo sighed and his shook his head. "You haven't changed." Eriol said flopping back down. "Meaning?" Tomoyo asked. "Your still blunt." He said. Tomoyo laughed and put her arm over her eyes. "And your not." She said still laughing. "Nope, I'm complex." He said with a grin. Tomoyo sighed. "True, too true."

Eriol and Tomoyo were silent for a moment. "You think I changed that much?" Eriol asked seriously. Eriol could feel Tomoyo shack her head. Tomoyo snuggled up to close to Eriol feeling his warmth warming her. Eriol felt himself smile. "Could you hold me, Eriol." Tomoyo said in a dreamy voice as she was dozing into sleep. Eriol turned to his side and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her. Protecting her in a way he couldn't fully understand. Tomoyo sighed into Eriol arms and was asleep in a instant.

Tomoyo's scent of Egyptian Vanilla was driving Eriol's senses wild. Eriol took Tomoyo's hand in his and smiled. 'Why can't I get away from you?' he thought sadly but happily too and closed his eyes and fell asleep with Tomoyo.

The next morning Tomoyo was awaken by the warm sun that was shining in the room. Tomoyo opened her eyes seeing Eriol breathing slowly and softly. Thank God he didn't snore. Tomoyo looked down at her hand seeing Eriol was holding it. Tomoyo smiled. She was glad to have him by her side, but she knew these moments wouldn't last long. Tomoyo let go of Eriol hand and sat up looking at Eriol's concerned face. And just as suddenly as Eriol's face turn into a peaceful expression. Tomoyo smiled agin looking to him with her cheeks blushing and her heart fluttering.

Eriol moaned and turned over with a sigh. Tomoyo took this chance to get out the bed and make pancakes for breakfast, she knew Eriol loved them just as much as Sakura did. Tomoyo walked into the kitchen still in her large shirt and boxer shorts and began making breakfast.

Moments later the smell of pancake hit Eriol's nose. Eriol was enjoying his dream about Tomoyo loving him agin, it was odd he was a little offended at the thought but he wanted it to happen too. Eriol opened his eyes and felt around his bed to see if Tomoyo was still with him. To his surprise she wasn't Eriol shot up and put his glasses on looked to at the empty space. 'Damn, sometimes women are so confusing.' He thought with a frown.

"Looking for me?" Tomoyo purred in the door way looked to Eriol. Eriol sighed a little. "Mmm, I thought you left." He said truthfully. Tomoyo smiled. "I did, to the kitchen, I made some pancakes if you want some." Tomoyo said and turned walking back to the kitchen. Eriol looked at Tomoyo's legs and smirked. He had to admit they were the best legs he had seen in a while. Eriol sighed and whirled around and got out the bed with a sigh and went to the bathroom.

Tomoyo stared blankly at the cooking pancake and then flipped it. She felt like she was living with Eriol, like they were together and she liked it. Tomoyo sighed and pushed the thought away. "C'mon Daidoji you can do way better then him." She muttered. "Huh?" Eriol said from behind Tomoyo who turned around taken back and hoping he didn't hear what she said.

"Nothing, how are you feeling?" She asked dumbly. "Fine, beside the fact that you're a blanket hog." Eriol said with a smirk. Tomoyo frown. "I don't hog the blankets." She said back. Eriol smiled. "I just playing." He said. Tomoyo sighed and gave Eriol a playful look.

Eriol walked beside Tomoyo and watched her flip another pancake that was perfectly golden-brown. "You know, I forgot you were a wiz in school but you never acted like it." He said. Tomoyo smiled. "I guess."

Eriol reached over her and got some plates and went to the small table and began setting the table.

After Tomoyo and Eriol ate they were playing cards agin while suggesting songs and stuff from the wedding that was in five days. "You what would be a good song for Syaoran and Sakura, Brown eyes." Eriol said as they played 21 blackjack. "Destiny's Child, Brown eyes, or something different?" Tomoyo said. "Destiny's Child." Eriol said putting down his hand that was 21 even. Tomoyo sighed and default out two more cards. "Mmm, that's cute." Tomoyo thought out loud. "Really? I was going along the line of romantic, I suck at it anyway." He said.

Tomoyo laughed slightly. "I'll do that one and cater 2 U also, Syaoran might think she's going to get spoiled but I'll just tease him for Sakura." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded and picked up another card and added it to his hand. "I seriously don't know what to say, I mean, what am I supposed to say? 'Great Syaoran your finally settling down while I'm still looking for the right girl and good luck with having kids'?" Eriol said at once. Tomoyo looked to Eriol and then back to her cards. "You'll find her sooner or later, she can't be that far off." Tomoyo said.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "You sound like Sakura, all soft and reassuring, I'm just getting use to being chased by women, hell even the old married ones are after me and that's freaky." Eriol said wide-eyed. Tomoyo laughed. Eriol secretly smiled, he liked making Tomoyo laugh.

"Well, I decided I wasn't going to marry." Tomoyo said with a sigh. Eriol looked stunned as he looked to Tomoyo. "You can decide that?" He asked. Tomoyo nodded. "I don't want to, I'm never good with men anyway, I just mess things up, as such, my problem with Mar. It went from Heaven to Hell is seconds." She sighed once more looking sad.

"Tomoyo you can't just give up on your happiness like that." Eriol said putting down another winning hand and Tomoyo dealt out more cards. "I can be happy without a men." Tomoyo said firmly. "Yes, but . . .-" Eriol stopped not wanting to finished the sentence he might regret saying something about them being together when they were young and happy.

"What?" Tomoyo said picking up the last card from the deck. "Nothing, It's just you shouldn't give up your dream to be happy and married and in love." Eriol said quickly standing up hearing his cell ringing. "I'll be back." He muttered and walked to this room. Tomoyo sighed and looked at her cards. 'I don't want to marry, but I'm glad Syaoran and Sakura have each other.' Tomoyo thought. Eriol came back in talking on his cell looking seriously.

"Yeah, I'll come pick you up." He said and then hung up. "I'll be right back I have to make a run." He said heading for the door and slipping on his shoes. "You can stay here if you want." He said and shut the door.

Tomoyo sighed and gathered up the cards and put them in a neat pile and she cleared the table of there breakfast plates. Tomoyo was wearing a white skirt with a purple top now after a brief change. Tomoyo walked into Eriol's room and looked at the notebook he wrote in. Tomoyo picked it up and turned the pages she wanted to know what he was feeling that day when they broke up, she just knew she wanted to.

Tomoyo turned to the last pages. There was blotched ink were what looked like tears had fell and the pages was slightly torn and it read:

_Dear Journal,_

_I must say I have made mistakes in my life that I regret but there nothing I regret more then breaking up with the love of my life, Tomoyo. Yes, we broke up today , just because I looked at a girl. I didn't understand why Tomoyo was so mad lately, I couldn't talk to her without her being offended, so I didn't ask why she was so mad. And today we fought and I said I should have broken up with her weeks ago, I didn't mean it, but half of me did, but mostly I didn't mean it. I only thought that because she made me so anger and. . . ._

The words trailed and blotched ink appeared where Eriol had been crying wrinkling the paper slightly. Tomoyo was shocked to she the dried tear drops on the paper, he had cried over her just like she did with him.

_I just wish I could speak to her now, to hold her, to love her even more, I'll never love someone as I loved Tomoyo Daidoji, she's what's make me wake up in the morning, she's what makes me whole and now I've lost her . . .forever._

These words exploded with emotions she so many years ago, she made him whole? It was something she never heard from Eriol before, but she believed every word and then she changed the page.

_Dear Journal,_

_I went to school today and I didn't see Tomoyo, had she left this school because of me, or was she crying the tears I caused? School seemed like it lasted forever, I looked to her locker and I talked to Sakura hoping she would know, but knowing Tomoyo she wouldn't give a damn about me now after I broke her like that, so furiously and coldly, like the bastard I am. I can't stop listening to that Destiny's Child song, Emotion. Was she with someone else? I loved her too much and I wish I didn't because this heart ache is unbearable, I barley listened in class, I can't eat or sleep or even think, my dance teacher is getting pissed at me for my lack of attention to the class but I don't care, Sakura told me that Tomoyo wasn't feeling well, that she wasn't eating._

_Was she trying to kill herself hoping that it would relieve that pain, I couldn't tell. I was in pain myself. I missed her. My Tomoyo, well, she was mine, I bet she's with Jin from music class, I knew he liked Tomoyo too. As I walked home today I walked past the place where I told her my feelings for her and kissed her where she gave me my first kiss and I hers, the picture booth were we took our pictures on our first date. I couldn't take all the memory, it was killing me, and slowly. So I decided to transfer schools, it'll be a while but I'll be away from here. I don't think I can speak to her without feeling like a bastard to her._

_I should never have told her I loved her in the first place. And you'd think a crush would fade but it didn't. I've sure my love life in the future is going to be royally screwed._

Tomoyo's insides hurt with aching pain, she caused Eriol pain too and he left because of it. She never knew, or cared to ask Sakura or Syaoran or anyone to that matter. But she continued:

_Dear Journal, _

_This is going to be the last time I write in this, I moving back to England for high school and collage and my dancing. I can go back to my hometown where I can start over fresh and leave Japan and Tomoyo behind. And as I write my final words I don't think I can handle leaving. All my friends are seeing me off and some part of me is hoping I'll see Tomoyo, but I know I won't, she hates me too much. But earlier that day I went to Tomoyo's manor, I don't know what the hell was my problem! I wanted to tell her that I was leaving, I wasn't expecting much, more or less this a smack or a punch and even more. But before I knocked on the door. I stopped. I couldn't do this anymore. I can't let myself be this way, I'm stronger then that. So, I've lost the girl of my dreams and I'm feeling like a mess, but I can't let it get to me, so I swear that I will never think or anything of the above about Tomoyo Daidoji, I will refer to her by her last name, and I will pack all the things we ever shared and pictures too in a box and leave it to root. If possibly, so from this moment on I don't remember her or know her. And after I made this swear I went to the airport said good bye to all my friend and went to England. As my last entire in a sorry bloody sob story of how I screwed up in love. _

Eriol Hiiragizawa

Tomoyo closed the book and whipped a tear from her face. She did this to Eriol, why? She remember when Sakura and Syaoran told her that Eriol was moving back to England, but she didn't care. Tomoyo got off the bed and sighed trying to control herself. Tomoyo walked out the room and to the door slipping on her shoes and opening the door. Tomoyo paused and looked to a sticky note. 'I'll just leave him a little message.' She thought and wrote where she was going really quick and left the apartment.

Eriol didn't come back from his little run until about one hour later. Eriol walked into the apartment expecting Tomoyo to be sleeping for reading but everything was silent. Eriol turned and looked at the yellow sticky note: WENT TO THE BEACH, BE BACK SOON, Tomoyo. Eriol looked at his watch it was twelve-fifteen and he knew what spot she'd pick. Eriol opened the door agin and went down to his car.

It took Eriol about ten minutes to get to the beach, everyone was rushing to lunch, Eriol found a parking space and walked onto the sandy beach, it was cool and moist. Eriol spotted Tomoyo standing in the water thigh length and just looked out into the water. Eriol took off his shoes, good thing he was wearing cargo pants. Eriol walked toward Tomoyo in the water. Tomoyo sighed and shiver as another cool wave touched her legs."Well, this is dramatic." Eriol said with a grin.

Tomoyo jumped and turned to Eriol who was grinning even wider. "You scared me." She sighed trying to calm her thumping heart. Eriol chuckled. "What were you thinking about?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo just shook her head.

Eriol just looked to her waiting for an answer knowing she would. Another wave brushed passed them. "I-I'm sorry." Tomoyo said looking to Eriol now seriously. Eriol looked at Tomoyo confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Tomoyo softly chuckled. "I didn't mean to make you hurt so much after we broke up." She said. Eriol nodded and looked up the sky. "Well, it happens, like this whole thing with Mar, you feel pain and you cry wishing it would so away. And I should be the sorry one, I didn't mean to-" He was cut off by Tomoyo. "No, it's alright, I shouldn't have gone to the extreme about it, I mean we were young." Tomoyo said with a sad smile.

"Sakura never told me you came by my place." Tomoyo continued. "Oh." Eriol chuckled rubbing his finger under his noes embarrassed. Tomoyo and Eriol were silent for a moment and Eriol looked to Tomoyo feeling his cheeks slightly blush at the question the was on the tip of his tongue. "Do you still love him? Mar I mean." Eriol said seriously. Tomoyo shook her head. "I'm afraid of him, now _he_ was a fantasy, I thought he was so perfect, so . . .I-It just seem that way after that night he hurt me, something told me he didn't mean it, but I knew he did." Tomoyo said touching her jaw line once more. Eriol stepped over to her and looked her straight in the eyes.

Tomoyo looked back feeling light and comforted by Eriol soft gaze. Eriol reached over and touched Tomoyo jaw line. "Don't be afraid." Eriol whispered in his deep English voice. "Being scared is simply while being brave is hard, be brave." He said. Tomoyo nodded. Tomoyo forget everything for a moment and hugged Eriol. He was a little surprised but he hugged her back.

**What does everyone think of this chapter, see I updated sooners, yea! Also thank you to everyone who reivewed I really like hearing for everyone for please tell me what you think and I'll update as soon a possible. Thanks agin.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember the Time**

**Chapter 9:**

**Love, it never left in the first place**

The Wedding was in three days and Eriol hadn't seem Tomoyo, or even heard from her. She was off the whole time, of because of the wedding. Eriol opened his eyes once more from a restless sleep night, he hadn't been sleeping lately. Tomoyo was on his mind. Eriol yawned and swung out the bed, his door bell rang. Eriol sighed and ran his hand threw his hair. Eriol walked out his room and went to the door. Eriol opened the door.

Syaoran walked past him stepping in. "Sorry, I'm late." Syaoran said. "You were making out with Sakura agin." Eriol said dully shutting the door. Syaoran blushed and looked away. "No I wasn't." He lied.

Eriol scoffed and walked to the kitchen and put on some tea. "Heard Tomoyo stayed over from a while." Syaoran said leaning his back on the counter. "So." Eriol whispered. "And you slept in the same bed became Tomoyo was cold." Syaoran said raising his eyes brows. "WHAT?" Eriol shouted turning around surprising Syaoran. "Damn, Really?" Syaoran asked looking surprised still. Eriol groaned and then flopping on the kitchen stool.

"Eriol, what is the matter with you? My wedding is in three days, _I'm_ screwed, I have to have two lunches and five dinner with Touya, he asked weird questions, like do I kiss Sakura on the lips? Eriol what is your problem?" Syaoran said walking to the cup cabinet and getting a bottle of red wine the was in the refrigerator. Syaoran poured the glasses and handed it to Eriol. Eriol looked at the wine in relief and drained the glass.

Syaoran sighed and poured another glass. "I can't do this, Syaoran. I just can't." Eriol said. Syaoran sat the bottle down and took a sip of his wine. "What?" Syaoran asked. "I can't get Tomoyo out my head." Eriol said annoyed. "I figured that." Syaoran said. Eriol looked to the fire on the stove. "You love her don't you? you always did." Syaoran said. Eriol sighed and turned off the stove making it completely silent. "I can't remember not being interested in other women, I guess she stuck with me, and I hate it." Eriol said in a low voice.

"But do you love her?" Syaoran asked agin. Eriol just nodded. "It was quick, but she's so different." Eriol said standing up and walking to the small kitchen window and looking out it. "She's beautiful, perfect, sexy, smart. She everything, and she brave and strong. I can't take this any more. I want her with me so badly." Eriol said gripping the counter top edge. Syaoran looked at Eriol's knuckles turning white and then Eriol sighed calming himself.

"But I know I can't, I'd just hurt her some more." He whispered. "How do you know that?" Syaoran asked. "You've changed. She's changed."

"Change of looks are totally different from change of heart." Eriol said. "Well, I just came here to say that Sakura wanted you to host the wedding, our last hostess got drunk and chickened out." Syaoran said. Eriol laughed and turned to Syaoran. "A host?" He said unbelieving. Syaoran nodded taking a sip of his wine finishing it off. "You know I suck at that." Eriol said.

"No you don't, the only time you sucked was when it was my nineteenth birthday and you were jet lagged from going to Paris, remember?" Syaoran exclaimed. "Why can't you find another one?"

"Too much paper work and the wedding is in three day need I remind you _agin_." Syaoran said. Eriol groaned. "Fine, but only because you're a cheap-ass." Eriol teased making Syaoran frown slightly.

Meanwhile Tomoyo had finally finished the braids maid dresses and she was checking the fit on Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika. Sakura was sitting down looking over her vows. "Tomoyo, I must say, You haven't lost your touch." Chiharu said with a smile. Tomoyo laughed. "Well, you know me, always sharp."

"Heard you stayed with Eriol for a while." Sakura said suddenly looking up from her paper. Tomoyo blushed remembering that kiss they shared in his room. "I didn't stay long." Tomoyo said quickly. Rika scoffed. "I heard that he wasn't sleeping much. Poor Eriol he never really stayed with anyone for more then four months, that last girl he dated was a bitch." Naoko said. Sakura nodded sadly.

Tomoyo looked back to Chiharu's purple and white dress with shimmer trims on the bottom of the dress that flowed to the floor. "Eriol never really dated seriously since you Tomoyo, it's really surprising, because his a total chick magnet." Rika said. "Eriol doesn't date because he doesn't want to." Tomoyo protected not believing what they were saying. "Tomoyo why can't you just face the fact that he might not have completely moved on, I mean he was really in love with you." Sakura said.

Tomoyo shook her head. "I can't look back on my past, I'm already dealing with Mar agin, I can't deal with Eriol too, he never really loved me, it was just puppy love." Tomoyo said firmly. "How can you say that!" Chiharu said shocked. "From what I saw you loved him too just as much as he did, he was crazy about you." She said.

Tomoyo put her finger up in a matter-a-fact way. "You forget, '-ed' and 'was' are past tense." She said. "Don't tell me you didn't feel anything when he looks at you, when he kisses you or when he held you, you love him Tomoyo, Mar was just a big mistake, you love_ him_." Sakura said. "NO I DON'T!" Tomoyo shouted making her friends stiffen.

Tomoyo looked at them and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Tomoyo's friend relaxed and exchanged glances. "I'm just a little worried, it's Mar, he attacked Eriol ,and I pray he doesn't do it agin, he really can hurt people." Tomoyo said. "Eriol's a black belt, he'll be fine." Sakura said touching Tomoyo hand comforting her. Tomoyo smiled and turned away.

"And the way it feel when he kisses me, it's like . . . everything was the way it was before, he so gently but I can tell he wants me so much, when he held me, It scared me because I'm afraid of being hurt agin, love never was my thing, I don't think I could find someone who would love me no matter what. Eriol and I were young and I believe these emotions will leave us soon."

Tomoyo looked around at the sad faces of her friends. Tomoyo felt a tear slip from her eyes and sighed chuckled. "I'll be fine." She said whipping her eyes.

**WOW! It's been so long since I updated my stories and I'm really sorry:C I've been sick so I haven't been updating so I thought this would relieve some of you. I know it's really short but I'll update very soon so get in all your reviews A.S.A.P! Also thanks to everyone who reviewed and thank you for waiting I'll be faster next update. And fans of my story Skating Figures are going to have to wait a little long for the next chapter I'm having some serious writers block. But thanks once agin and sorry for being so late.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	10. Chapter 10

**Remember the Time**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**The Wedding**

* * *

It was amazing how time flew with all the party's for Sakura and Syaoran's last day of being single. Eriol groaned and turned over on his bedside picking up his cell that was vibrating on his bed. Eriol sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?" He said in a sleepy voice. "Good Morning." Tomoyo's voice said on the other line making Eriol sprung up from his sleepy state. 

"How did you get this number?" He asked now fully awake. "Sakura gave it to me, she wanted me to remind no dirty jokes." Tomoyo said slowly. Eriol sighed. "Damn, I had a few good ones too."

Tomoyo laughed on the other line making Eriol blush feeling his heart flutter at the wonderful sound of her laughing. "Well, that's all I called from and I'll see you this afternoon." She said. "Okay, bye." Eriol said. "Bye." Tomoyo said back as she hung up. Eriol sighed and closed his phone. Eriol looked at his clock, it was nine-fifteen. "Wow, I'm goin' be late." Eriol said getting out the bed and getting ready from the wedding that was at two-thirty.

* * *

Meanwhile Tomoyo was doing Chiharu's hair in an elegant bun. "Now you look hot, not counting the part with the mud mask." Tomoyo teased. Chiharu tried making a face but it was so stiff from the mask. "You should get ready too you know." Sakura said as she was getting fitted once more in her white off the shoulder wedding gown that had a small train in the back with a bow on around the waist with pink flowers at the bottom and on her heals. 

"I think I'm going to cry." Sniffed Tomoyo smiling. Sakura turned and smiled while Rika was pining up her hair in an elegant bun with pearl hair clips. "I might cry if you and Eriol don't just make out at the wedding." Chiharu said making her friend laugh while Tomoyo blushed.

"I can't believe were talking about him again." Tomoyo said shocked looking to the mirror. "Okay, just dance with him tonight, I just want to see that much." Sakura said. "It would be kinda funny seeing them make out in front of everyone." Rika laughed with her friends once more expect of course Tomoyo who frowned and blushed even more.

* * *

Eriol and Syaoran were at the church in a room getting ready. "I-I must be going mad, I can't marry, I-I-I . . ." Syaoran breathing was heavy. Eriol patted his best friend on his back. "Dude breath." Eriol said. Syaoran sighed trying to calm he shot nerves. "I can't take this anymore, let's get some wine, no vodka." Eriol said reaching into his pants pocket taking out a flake. 

"I can't drink!" Syaoran said shocked as Eriol opened the bottle. "Just one sip then take a mint, Sakura will never notice, and you seriously need to chill out." Eriol said before taking a large gulp of the vodka. Eriol gasped sharply and sighed. "Whoa! That's good." He said. Syaoran took the flask from Eriol and took a sip and sighed. He smiled and looked to Eriol.

"I do feel better." Syaoran said quickly seeing Eriol cheeks flushing. "I get tipsy fast with vodka so forgive me, your making me nervous." Eriol said taking the flask back and putting the top on. Syaoran chuckled. Eriol handed Syaoran a soft mint and sighed. "I hope my vows convince Touya I love Sakura." Syaoran said. Eriol scoffed.

"Touya is a hard ass, it'll take a while." Eriol said seriously. Eriol was wearing suit vest with a white shirt and black pant and a red tie from romance. Syaoran was wearing a Chinese rode with his family crest, It was green and black. "You know, I really hope you and Tomoyo hook up, you seem right for each other." Syaoran said out of the blue.

Eriol shuddered at the thought. "We can't be together, were like Ice cream and the desert, we don't mix. Tomoyo'll find someone." Eriol said firmly. Syaoran scoffed. "Who? Mar?" He said. Eriol made a face. "That is a bloody mad man, he chipped a piece of Tomoyo door off, I have to admit, I'm a little scared, he might just kick my ass, he thinks Tomoyo and I are together, he nearly killed me." Eriol exclaimed taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"The moment I saw him I smelled a rat, but I regret not saying anything." Syaoran said back.

Eriol took out his flask once more and took a small sip and put it back in his pocket. "If I was only there I could have protected her." Eriol said out loud. Syaoran looked to Eriol who had an intense look on his face. "Eriol, It's okay. Tomoyo's with us now, she's as protected as she'll ever be." Syaoran said seriously. Eriol looked back to his friend and smiled. "Thanks man." He said. Syaoran just nodded. "I better get my vows, Sakura will break my neck if I don't have my vows." Syaoran said standing up and walking out the room.

In the shadows outside there was Mar watching Eriol with icy eyes. Mar growled as he watched Eriol stand up and walk out the room.

* * *

**(2:20pm)**

* * *

The large church was filled from row to row with family and friends. All of Syaoran's family and friends were there along with Sakura's family and friends. Tomoyo was sitting on the church steps trying to calm herself. She was excited to see her best friend getting married, singing the songs she wanted to sing with a live band they hired and Eriol. Tomoyo looked up seeing the cars going passed the church as the music inside played. Eriol walked out the building and saw Tomoyo sitting down. 

"Hey." Eriol said stepping down the stairs slowly. Tomoyo stood and looked up with her shimmer lilac eye shadow and glossed lips with her off the shoulder purple dress with shimmering stones at the bottom. "Hey." Tomoyo said softly blushing at how handsome Eriol looked. Eriol had unbuttoned his suit vest. "You like beau-I mean great." Eriol said stopping his self from saying 'beautiful' since that was what he always said about her.

Tomoyo smiled slightly. "Thank, you look great yourself." She said back. Eriol sighed and sat down on the steps along with Tomoyo. "So how come your out here? all the guest are inside." Eriol said looking to Tomoyo. Tomoyo hair blew in the spring wind, she had it in a bun with diamond hair clips on it and two strands of her hair hanging in her face, they were curled in a spiral formation.

"I just needed some fresh air." Tomoyo said in a low voice. "Wow, from your tone you act as if your going to a wake, what's the matter?" Eriol asked looking to Tomoyo. "Nothing, I'm just trying to stay calm, I get over excited sometimes." She said. Eriol laughed. "You still do that? I remember the time you got so excited when you won best dressed award at school you fainted." Eriol laughed even harder making Tomoyo laugh too.

"I didn't know I was going to get that excited." Tomoyo said blushing but she laughed nonetheless. "And what about you, aren't you excited or nervous?" Tomoyo asked smiling sweetly as Eriol making her heart flutter with the joy in seeing her smiling. "No. I'm a little bit tipsy." Eriol said. Tomoyo's happy expression melted away. "Are you crazy?" Tomoyo said in a low voice.

"No, I know what I'm doing, and I needed a drink anyway, Syaoran and his babbling about getting married, it was making me nervous." Eriol said. Tomoyo sighed. "Don't drink anymore tonight okay." Tomoyo said. "You still have to get home."

"Yes, Mother." Eriol teased standing up. "C'mon we better get to the alter."

Eriol offered his hand to Tomoyo to help her up and she took it. Tomoyo blushed loving the skin-on-skin contact with Eriol's hand. She let go and they walked in the crowd area. Eriol and Tomoyo went to the top of the room and stood. Eriol was best man and Zachary from elementary was there and all this other friend too. Tomoyo held the bouquet and looked to Eriol. Eriol looked back to Tomoyo and smiled slightly. Tomoyo blushed and looked down.

The music stopped and Eriol was standing behind Syaoran who was tense holding his vows and putting then in his pocket. "Breath." Eriol whispered to Syaoran who was breathing slowly now as Sakura and her Father walked into the room and the bridal march music began. Syaoran turned and looked to Sakura and smiled. He thought in that moment he was making the right chose.

Sakura's white veil was over her face. She was wearing pink lip gloss, strawberry flavored, and was wearing a nude shimmer eye shadow with waterproof mascara. Her pink and white dress flowed. Everyone looked to Sakura as she walked with her Father to the alter.

When Sakura reached the alter Syaoran took her hand and he smiled softly to Sakura's father knowing how hard it must be giving his only daughter to him.

The priest smiled and began. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to be-wed this man and this woman in holy matrimony, but before we wed them they would like to exchanges there vows." He said.

Syaoran smiled and looked to Sakura and took out his paper. "See, I came prepared." He said making everyone laugh. Syaoran cleared his throat and looked to Sakura threw he veil.

"Sakura," Syaoran began clearing so everyone could hear. "I hadn't been as nice as I should have been when I first met you, I was a little annoyed at your way of life while I was living on the thought where it can only mean being strong and working hard. But as we became closer I began to realize that you were looking on the bright side of life, the only side worth seeing, And soon enough we became friends. I have to admit once more I was scared, I didn't know how I be a friend since my friends from home were mostly guys. But in time I began to see something in your eyes and your smile that just put me at ease. Soon I hoping you'd smile more and be happy. And then I met Eriol. I was thinking 'Yes a guy I can talk to' but what I didn't know was that he had a love of his own from that moment.

You may not have known it but I had liked you for a long time and soon liked turned into a crush and then something I seriously didn't understand, I looked it up in book trying to find the answer for these feeling, all they said it was totally normal for have a romantic interest, I was confused. I thought, 'What in the world was a romantic interest?'"

Everyone laughed making Syaoran smiled. "I was dumb, but then I was beginning to lose my cool around you, I would lose my words and I was just stuck, dumbstruck if you will. But then sooner of later ever night I was having trouble sleeping, I was thinking about you, how you smiled and when you look at me when I was trying to say something, and then I knew at that moment in my life I was truly in love, It took me a while, But Eriol and I were complete retards at the whole romantic thing so I had to find out a way to tell you how I felt.

And when I did tell you how I felt I was expecting something like a smack or a rejection since so many guys were interested in you at once. And when you picked me I thought I was going to go around screaming how much I loved Sakura now that she was in my life. I was so excited I forgot to sleep or eat and then I failed an English test which lead to a long grounding when I went back home."

Sakura laughed and looked back at Syaoran. "And then I remember that day Eriol came back to my place and when you told me that Eriol and Tomoyo broke up, I was shocked, and what was worst I thought I was going to break up with you, I saw how sad you were and it hurt me. I was just depressing."

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other for a moment and looked away. "So then I knew I had to do this right, I would make our relationship work, so when I asked you to marry me I hoped that you'll understand that I wanted to be with you, I wanted your light and smiles and laughs in my life and apart of my world, I didn't want you to hurt or feel sad I wanted to be there for you always, I wanted you with me . . . by my side like I wanted. And to be frank, I was scared that your brother was going to kill me when we told them the news."

Touya frowned and folded his arms. Kaho patted her husbands thigh and smiled gingerly. "But if Touya doesn't know it yet, I'm in love with you and there nothing that will stop this feeling." Syaoran finished and smiled softly to Sakura who was crying a little.

Everyone applauded. Tomoyo whipped a tear from her eyes and smiled. Sakura sniffed and turned to Rika who gave Sakura her vows. Sakura sniffed and smiled.

"Syaoran, for as long as I've known you I knew that we'd be good friends, I never thought of you as a mean person, although you look like it when you frown, but I knew you were kind hearted. Also Meling told me so." Sakura smiled looking to Meling and everyone laughed. "But if you hadn't noticed all the girls were after you, I was a little scared that you might think I was one of them. Until after a while. I had a small, tiny, crush on you in the fifth grade, I never thought I would come as far as being friends with you and when you did, I was so happy. The Four, I called us. Tomoyo, Eriol, you and I, Syaoran, Nothing could stop us. I had the best friends a girl could ever ask for, and then one day you were stammering and weren't speaking much. I was worried that you didn't want to be my friend anymore. It scared me to death. All night before I went to bed I kept thinking what was I doing wrong? did I do something? Say something? But no. That day you told me you loved me everything went from black and white to color.

At first I didn't understand why you wanted me as your girlfriend but I was happy nonetheless and I excepted you and enjoyed everyday, even our first date when we were attacked my birds and there poop, and our second date when we fell in the mall fountain. I had so much fun and I found reasons to love you more and more. And then I wanted you with me. I wanted you to hold me and tell me how much you loved me all the time. And when we became The Two, I was beginning to think that something's too perfect would end. Then Eriol left and I hardly saw Tomoyo. But you were there, you held me when I cried and you listened to me, I listened to you and I knew that you were the one for me. I just wanted it to be true. I wished it a million times and I finally got my wish. I still think back and laugh when we told everyone that we were getting married. How quiet they were, I almost thought they didn't want it." Sakura sniffed feeling a tear going down her cheek. "But here we are. I'm just glad that you loved me for me and nothing else and I'm happy to becoming your wife and looking forward to the years ahead."

Sakura finished and Syaoran smiled at her. Sakura sniffed while everyone cheered once more. "Now," The priest said. " Syaoran Xiao Lang Li, will you take Sakura Kinomoto to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness or in health, for better or worst, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Syaoran said as he slipped on the five caret ring on Sakura hand and holding it. "And will you Sakura Kinomoto, take Syaoran Xiao Lang Li to your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness or in health, for better or for worst, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sakura said. "By the power invested in me and of Japan, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The Priest said. Tomoyo was recording the whole thing and the camera's were flashing with every second that past. Syaoran wedding band shimmering in the light as he lifted Sakura's wedding veil. Sakura smiled to Syaoran and they both leaned in and kissed each other.

The church erupted with cheers and flying cherry blossom pedals. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each and smiled, then they turned to everyone smiling holding each other hand as they made there way down the isles outside to the limo that was going to take them to the after party.

* * *

When the after party began to start Eriol was checking his microphone. He walked onto the stage and everyone clapped and hooted. Eriol grinned and held his wine glass. He was still a little tipsy but he was doing his best to stay in control. "Well, Syaoran you have finally turned in your player card!" He laughed and everyone cheered. "But everyone I must say I happy to see you guys happy, so a toast to the newly weds." Eriol said raising his glass along with everyone taking a sip after saying 'to the newly weds!' Eriol smiled and sat his glass down and sighed stepping off the small stage. "Now before we cut the cake, it's the Father-Daughter dance." Eriol said and everyone cheered as Sakura and her Father stood. 

Sakura smiled and took her Father hand and kissed his cheek. "You look beautiful, honey." Mr. Kinomoto said to his only daughter. Sakura smiled and walked to the center of the dance floor. Tomoyo stepped on the stage and looked back at the band who began play I turn to you by Christina Aguilera. Tomoyo sighed and looked to her best friend and began singing:

* * *

When I'm lost

In the rain

In your eyes I know I'll find the light

To light my way

* * *

Sakura and his Father dance to the song. Sakura looked up to her Father smiling along with him as they danced to the sweet song.

* * *

When I'm scared

Losing ground

When my world is going crazy

You can turn it all around

And when I'm down

Your there

Pushing me to the top

Your always there giving me all you got

For a shield from the storm

For a friend

For the love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you

When I lose

The will to win

I just reach for you

And I can reach the sky again

I can do

Anything

Cause your love is so amazing

That your love inspires me

And when i need a friend

Your always on my side

Giving me faith

And taking me through the night

For a shield from the storm

For a friend

For the love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

I turn to you

For the arms to be my shelter through all

The rain

For truth that will never change

For someone to lean on

For a heart I can rely on through anything

(you can rely on me)

For the world to

I can feel to...oh yeah

I turn to you

For a shield from the storm

For a friend

For the love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you

For everything you do

For everything that's true

I turn to you

* * *

When the song ended Mr. Kinomoto gave his daughter a fancy spin making her smile. Tomoyo finished the song and bowed. Syaoran stood up and bowed to his new father-in-law and took Sakura's hand from there dance. "And now a dance for the bride and groom." Eriol said quickly. 

Rika and Naoko stepped on the stage and took either side of Tomoyo as the music started.

* * *

Baby I See You Working Hard

I Want To Let You Know I'm Proud,

Let You Know That I Admire What You Do

The More If I Need To Reassure You, My Life Would Be Purposeless

Without You (Yeah)

If I Want It (Got It)

When I Ask You (You Provide It)

You Inspire Me To Be Better

You Challenge Me For The Better

Sit Back And Let Me Pour Out My Love Letter

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran began to dance to the song Tomoyo and there other friends were singing. It was almost like it was just them for a moment. Sakura and Syaoran couldn't feel more happier.

* * *

Let Me Help You

Take Off Your Shoes

Untie You Shoestrings

Take Off Your Cufflinks (Yeah)

What You Want To Eat Boo? (Yeah)

Let Me Feed You

Let Me Run Your Bath water

Whatever You Desire, I'll Aspire

Sing You A Song

Turn My Game On

I'll Brush Your Hair

Help Put Your Do Rag On

Want A Foot Rub? (Yeah)

You Want A Manicure?

Baby I'm Yours I Want To Cater To You Boy

Let Me Cater To You

Cause Baby This Is Your Day

Do Anything For My Man

Baby You Blow Me Away

I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much

More

Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You

Inspire Me From The Heart,

Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart

You're All That I Want In A Man;

I Put My Life In Your Hands

I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much

More

Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You

Baby I'm Happy You're Home,

Let Me Hold You In My Arms

I Just Want To Take The Stress Away From You

Making Sure That I'm Doing My Part (Oh)

Boy Is There Something You Need Me To Do (Oh)

If You Want It (I Got It)

Say The Word (I Will Try It)

I Know Whatever I'm Not Fulfilling (Oh)

No Other Woman Is Willing (Oh)

I'm Going To Fulfill Your Mind, Body, And Spirit

I Promise You (Promise You)

I'll Keep Myself Up (Oh)

Remain The Same Chick (Yeah)

You Fell In Love With (Yeah)

I'll Keep It Tight, I'll Keep My Figure Right

I'll Keep My Hair Fixed, Keep Rocking The Hottest Outfits

When You Come Home Late Tap Me On My Shoulder, I'll Roll Over

('m Lovin It, I'm Lovin It)

Baby I Heard You, I'm Here To Serve You

If It's Love You Need, To Give It Is My Joy

All I Want To Do, Is Cater To You Boy

Let Me Cater To You

Cause Baby This Is Your Day

Do Anything For My Man

Baby You Blow Me Away

I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much

More

Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You

Inspire Me From The Heart,

Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart

You're All That I Want In A Man;

I Put My Life In Your Hands

I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much

More

Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You

I Want To Give You My Breath, My Strength, My Will To Be Here

That's The Least I Can Do,

Let Me Cater To You

Through The Good (Good)

The Bad (Through The Bad)

The Ups And Downs (Ups And Downs)

I'll Still Be Here For You

Let Me Cater To You

Cause You're Beautiful (You're Beautiful)

I Love The Way You Are (You Are)

Fulfill Your Every Desire (Desire)

Your Wish Is My Command (Command)

I Want To Cater To My Man

Your Heart (Your Heart)

So Pure Your Love Shines Through(Shines Through)

The Darkness We'll Get Through (So Much)

So Much Of Me Is You (Is You)

I Want To Cater To My Man

Let Me Cater To You

Cause Baby This Is Your Day

Do Anything For My Man

Baby You Blow Me Away

I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much

More

Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You

Inspire Me From The Heart,

Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart

You're All That I Want In A Man;

I Put My Life In Your Hands

I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much

More

Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You

* * *

When the song ended and the band stopped the Cake was being wheeled out. Sakura and Syaoran were in complete awe. Tomoyo had Chiharu recorded everything. Syaoran and Sakura smiled looking at the cake that stood six layers with white frosting and pink sugar cherry blossom on it and at the top was a mold of Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran picked up the knife while Sakura picked up the plate. Sakura held onto the knife, Syaoran right behind her and then they cut out a piece, everyone cheered. 

Sakura turned around facing Syaoran taking a piece of the cake off along with Syaoran and giving it to each other and giving each other and a quick kiss as they ate the cake. The camera's were rolling and flashing taking pictures. Tomoyo walked off the stage with her friends letting the band play. Tomoyo walked over to Chiharu and smiled. "It just ran out of tape after the cut and everything, but don't worry, I got all." She said.

Tomoyo beamed at her friend and hugged her. "Oh, thank you so much." She said and Chiharu just nodded walking off. Tomoyo picked up her purse and sat down and opened the tape compartment and her purse getting a new tape. Eriol walked over holding a glass of water. "Here." He said holding it out to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked up to him and took it take a small sip. "Thank you." She said as Eriol sat down beside her.

"I forgot how well you could sing." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled as she slowly closed the compartment. "Well, I try." She said. "Modest, I see." Eriol teased. Tomoyo blushed and held up her camera and began recording. Eriol leaned closer to Tomoyo and whispered in her ear. "Save a dance for me." He said and kissed her cheek walking away. Tomoyo blushed she got a shot of Eriol walking back to the stage.

"Okay, everyone, now that you stuffed your faces with cake, please pig out at the buffet table with all the pork buns and wines and all the rice you can eat, and please no double dipping in the chocolate fountain machine." Eriol said and everyone headed to the buffet but the Bride and Groom were first.

Eriol jumped off the stage and walked over to Touya and they began talking as Rika came back over to Tomoyo who was recording Syaoran and Sakura getting their food. "I saw that kiss Eriol gave you." She whispered. Tomoyo blushed and leaned her head back not moving the camera. "It was on the cheek. It means nothing." She said. Rika scoffed. "A kiss, is a kiss, is a kiss, nothing else." She said and walked to the dance floor and began dancing.

Tomoyo turned the camera away from Sakura and Syaoran as they sat and began to eat. Tomoyo turned her camera to Eriol and he turned his head and waved and smiled at the camera. Tomoyo blushed and seeing Touya waved slightly too. Tomoyo turned the camera and began walking around and everyone waved and smiled making Tomoyo feel happy. Tomoyo went to Syaoran and Sakura's table that was crowed with Syaoran sister and mother, and Sakura's father. They all waved and smiled.

Another slow song came on after one hour, Tomoyo sat with Sakura and Syaoran while drinking some wine.

* * *

It's been too long and I'm lost without u

What am I gonna do

Said I been needin' you, wantin' you

(Said I need you)

Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you

Is ur heart still mine

I wanna cry sometimes

I miss you

* * *

Eriol looked to Tomoyo and excused himself from talking to Mr. Kinomoto he walked past the family and friend and headed straight toward Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked up as she took a small sip of her wine after laughing at something Sakura said. Eriol smiled. "You saved that dance for me?" Eriol asked smoothly. Tomoyo was shocked that he remembered. Tomoyo turned to Syaoran and Sakura who were talking now. Tomoyo set her glass down and stood up taking Eriol's now extended hand. 

Syaoran and Sakura looked as Tomoyo made her way to the dance floor. "They seem cozy." Syaoran muttered to Sakura handing her hand. "You think." She said back with a dreamy smiled.

Eriol and Tomoyo turned facing each other. Tomoyo's heart was beating like crazy. She was scared for some reason. Eriol looked into her eyes knowing that she was scared of him and he took her hand gently and Tomoyo put her other hand on his strong shoulders and his other hand on her waist.

* * *

Off to college

Yes you went away

Straight from high school

You up and left me

We were close friends

Also lovers

Did everything

For one another

Now ur gone and I'm lost without you here now

But I know I gotta live and make it somehow

Come back...to me

Can you...feel me (Callin')

Hear me...callin' (For you)

For you...'Cuz it's

* * *

Eriol and Tomoyo dance in a small circle slowly looking into each other's eyes letting the song wash over them. "I thought you forgot." Tomoyo said still looking in his eyes. Eriol smiled a little. "I wouldn't forget, you seem tense." Eriol said. Tomoyo looked away and then back to Eriol. "I was just thinking, it's nothing really." She said.

* * *

It's been too long and I'm lost without you

What am I gonna do

Said I been needin' you, wantin' you

Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you

Is ur heart still mine

I wanna cry sometimes

I miss you

* * *

"What were you thinking about?" Eriol asked before giving Tomoyo a small spin. "This was my high school prom song." Tomoyo said in a breaking voice. Eriol pulled Tomoyo slowly closer to him trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry." He whispered putting his other hand on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's all right." She said sliding her hands to his shoulders.

* * *

Now I'm sittin' here

Thinkin' 'bout you

And the days we used to share

It's drivin' me crazy

I don't know what to do

I'm just wonderin' if you still care

I don't wanna let you know

That it's killin' me

I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby

Come back...to me

Can you...feel me (Callin')

Hear me...callin' (For you)

For you...'Cuz it's

It's been too long and I'm lost without you

What am I gonna do

Said I been needin' you, wantin' you

Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you

Is ur heart still mine

I wanna cry sometimes

I miss you

I...can't...breathe...no...more

Since you went away I

Don't really feel like talkin'

No one here to love me

Baby do you understand me

I can't do or be without you

It's been too long and I'm lost without you

(Tell me what I'm gonna do)

What am I gonna do

Said I been needin' you, wantin' you

Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you

Is ur heart still mine

I wanna cry sometimes

I miss you

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Well, I hope everyone likes this chapter as much as I did. It was so fun picking the songs and why was Mar watching Eriol and Syaoran early? What is going to happen with Tomoyo and Eriol now that the weddings over? Ooo, I wish I could tell you but I'm evil like that:) sorry. But anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	11. Chapter 11

**Remember the Time**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Mar**

* * *

It had been a week since the wedding and Syaoran and Sakura were on their honeymoon in Europe. Eriol was back to his old routine going to the studio and whatnot. But he was still stuck on Tomoyo still, they would see each other at the studio but they were too busy and never talked or waved. Eriol was beginning to think he said something wrong.

Tomoyo on the other hand was confused about her feeling, she was scared that was for sure, she was afraid that Eriol might hurt her agin, so she pushed that thought away and started thinking about her students, she was leaving soon, it was next month she was leaving actually. But she really didn't want to leave, she was settling in with Japan a little bit. But she knew that she had some business to do.

Tomoyo just finished her vocal class and was heading to the teacher's lounge. It was silent when she entered. Eriol was laying across the couch with an ice pack on his head. "Who died?" Tomoyo asked walked past Eriol who opened his eyes. "No one." Eriol answered. Tomoyo chuckled. "It's just been a busy week." He said Tomoyo nodded.

"What happened to you?" She asked. "Hangover." Eriol groaned. It was only Tomoyo and Eriol. Eriol was a little nervous about what to say so he was careful. "Why?" She asked. "Went to a party last night, got a little wild and free drinks were being served, hence: my hangover." Eriol said quicky sitting up. Tomoyo nodded. "You shouldn't drink so much." She said.

"I'm not a drunk, I sometimes get out of hand with my drink counts, and beside I had a lot on my mind." He said quickly at the last part. "What?" Tomoyo said not catching that last part. "Nothing." Eriol sighed. Tomoyo just looked at Eriol waiting for his answer. "What?" Eriol said annoyed. Tomoyo folded her arms and looked firmly at Eriol. "It's nothing, okay." He said finally putting up his hands.

Tomoyo sighed and looked away for a moment. "Where are you going tonight?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol shrugged. "I'm going out tonight with a friend from England." Eriol said. "Your goin' get pissed, as you call it, at the club?" Tomoyo said with a frown. "Damn, what are you my mother?" Eriol said getting up and walking past Tomoyo and putting the ice pack back in the freezer. Tomoyo turned and looked to Eriol.

Eriol looked back at her as he shut the door. "Eriol, what club are you going to?" She asked. "My usual." Eriol answered offended. "Eriol." Tomoyo said in a pleading voice. Eriol looked to Tomoyo coldly. "Stop following me, you don't need to protect me I can handle myself, _Mother_." Eriol said walking away but Tomoyo grabbed his arm.

"Then I don't need protecting either." She said back just as coldly. Eriol pulled his arm away from Tomoyo grasp and walked out the room slamming the door. Tomoyo jumped slightly and sighed.

* * *

Later that day it was 5:54pm and Eriol was going home to get ready from the party that was starting a seven. His hangover gave way after he finished his Waltzing class. Eriol took out his key and stopped seeing someone leaning on his car door.

"Good Evening."

It was Mar, he finally decided to come out in the open after so many weeks. Eriol stopped and looked firmly at Mar. "What do you want?" Eriol said slowly and darkly. Mar chuckled and looked up to Eriol. "It's quiet simply really." Mar said looking to Eriol with a dirty smirk as he walked to him. Eriol had to admit he was a little afraid that Mar might try something but the street too crowded with people coming and going to work and wherever else. "I know you still have feelings for Tomoyo." Mar said stopping in front of Eriol.

"You nearly killed me because you thought the same thing, I'm not in love with her." Eriol said firmly. "Bullshit, I see how you look at her." Mar spat. Eriol frowned. "Just let me put it this way, If I see you with Tomoyo agin, I'll kill you." He said in a whisper. Eriol's eyes widened slightly but he just stood there frozen as Mar walked off. Eriol's heart stopped from a moment and he looked at to his car and walked over blankly and opened the car door and got and shutting the door.

Eriol looked ahead and put his hands on the steering wheel. 'Was he really going to kill me?' Eriol thought as his eyes widened. "Shit." Eriol said starting up the car and driving off at full speed.

* * *

It was 10:25pm and Tomoyo was back at her apartment watching a love movie on mute. Tomoyo sighed and looked to her side expecting Eriol to be next to her. Tomoyo sighed again and shook her head blocking her thoughts of Eriol. Tomoyo turned off her T.V. and dialed Eriol's cell. It rang and rang and rang for about three minutes. Tomoyo sighed and got up and picked up her car keys and walked out the apartment heading toward the club.

When Tomoyo got the club it was a line. Tomoyo sighed and walked passed everyone in her in Jeans' and black sleeveless shirt. All the guys stared and drooled. Tomoyo stopped at the bounced and handed his one-hundred yen. He just nodded and let Tomoyo in.

* * *

**I'm in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil V-I, keep it down on the low key, cause you know how it feels.  
I said shorty she was checkin up on me, from the game she was spittin my ear you'd think that she knew me.  
So we decided to chill **

Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin like she's ready to blow!  
(Watch Out, Watch Out!)  
She saying come get me, come get me,  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go,  
When I told her I said

* * *

Tomoyo turned around seeing the crowded rooms of the club, it smell like sweat, drinks, and mints. Tomoyo sighed and walked threw the crowded. Tomoyo pushed herself threw the people. Tomoyo went to the second floor where the lounge was. She looked over the rail looking for Eriol.

"Hey, baby, you wanna dance?" A guy with long black hair and brown eyes and tanned skin asked. Tomoyo groaned and put her hand up to his face and he just shrugged and left her. Tomoyo turned to a huge group of woman and she spotted Eriol dancing with a girl with red hair.

* * *

**Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down to come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Cause if my girl new it'd be best to hold me  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming**

**Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah **

* * *

Tomoyo frowned seeing Eriol holding a beer while he danced with the girl.Tomoyo walked back down to the dance floor and pushed through the crowd of dancing people. Tomoyo finally got to a clearing looking at Eriol dancing so closely to the girl with their nose's touching slightly. Tomoyo looked at Eriol's hand that was going down the girls back making her smile. Tomoyo blushed feeling slightly jealous. Then she walked over to Eriol.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo shouted over the music.

"I'm dancing with him, bitch." The red head said as Eriol looked to Tomoyo completely drunk. "Oh, Tomoyo, fancy seeing you here!" Eriol shouted over the music and walking over to Tomoyo. "C'mon let's get a drink." Eriol said after realizing he drank all his beer.

"Eriol, your drunk, you need to get home." Tomoyo said back to her. Eriol scoffed. "Damn it women, I'm just here along tonight, my friend just left and I think I would rather have a drink." Eriol said walking off stumbling into people. Tomoyo jogged after Eriol as they went to the bar. Eriol slapped his hand on the counter. "Apple martini, and a shot of vodka." Eriol shouted and the bartender nodded not noticing he was drunk.

* * *

**Shes all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,  
Cause she's ready to leave.  
Now I gotta keep it real now, cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty, and that just aint me. **

Cause I do know if I take that chance just where is it gonna lead,  
But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.  
The way she getting low!  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.  
She asked for one more dance and I'm  
Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?  
And I said

**Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down to come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Cause if my girl new it'd be best to hold me  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming: **

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

* * *

When the drink was slid over to Eriol he took the vodka shot and drank it in a gulp making a face. "Whoa!" He hooted and then picked up the glass. "And apple martini for the lady." Eriol said handing it to Tomoyo. "Eriol your drunk, come with me, you need to rest." Tomoyo said. Eriol sighed. "Damn, another reason why I broke up with you, your stiff, don't know how to have any fun." Eriol said taking the apple piece off the glass and then gulping it down putting the glass on the counter. Tomoyo was shocked what she heard come out of Eriol's mouth but she tried not to pay it attention, he was drunk.

* * *

**Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down to come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Cause if my girl new it'd be best to hold me  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming: **

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

**Luda!  
**

**Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, In the club lookin' so conspicuous.  
And Rowl! These women al on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.  
Forget about the game I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get em in they birthday suits.  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
I left the jag and I took the roles, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.  
How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,  
Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double d's.  
Me and Ush once more and we leave em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say **

**Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down to come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Cause if my girl new it'd be best to hold me  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming: **

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

**Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the rhythm make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Usher got the voice make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the rhythm make ya booty go (clap)**

* * *

The song changed and Tomoyo took Eriol arm supporting him out the club. Eriol groaned and looked back. "Okay, okay, I can walk by myself." Eriol said pushing Tomoyo off him as they past the bouncer and walked across the empty street. Tomoyo lead Eriol to her car and opened the back door from him and help him in. Eriol's eyes rolled in his head and he was knocked out. Tomoyo grunted fighting to get Eriol's limp body in the car.

Tomoyo sighed and started up the car and drove back to her apartment. Eriol opened his eyes and moaned. "Ah." He groaned softly sitting up. "Eriol?" Tomoyo said looking in the rear view mirror as she turned into the park lot. "Damn, why is it so loud?" Eriol said rubbing his throbbing head.

"Can you walk?" Tomoyo asked as she stopped the car and turned looking at Eriol. "I'm fine." Eriol groaned agin. Tomoyo nodded and got out locking her door and opened the door for Eriol helping him out of the car. Eriol stood up and groaned. "You know," Eriol said in a drunken voice. "I think I'm flying." Eriol said and laughing. Tomoyo held Eriol up and walked him to the elevator and pushed the 14th button to her floor.

"Eriol." Tomoyo sighed not believing that he was drinking so much. When Eriol and Tomoyo got to the apartment Tomoyo took Eriol to the bathroom, she didn't want him blowing chucks all over the place. Eriol sat on the tub near the toilet and sighed. "Fuck, that smell if making me sic-" But before Eriol could finish what he was saying he lifted the toilet seat and threw up. Tomoyo gagged slightly at the sound of Eriol barfing. Tomoyo left the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Tomoyo went into her small kitchen and got some cold water ready from Eriol. It had been a whole five minutes when Eriol finished barfing. Tomoyo knocked and opened the door seeing Eriol crying in his arms. Tomoyo's eyebrows wrinkled with concern. "Here drink this, it's water." Tomoyo said handing him the cool glass. Eriol's glasses were on the floor as he drank his water. Tomoyo sat down next to him and looked at him as he finished his water. "Better?" She asked. Eriol didn't answer he just started into space.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo said touching his knee looking to him intently. Eriol turned his head slowly and looked to Tomoyo. "Why do you continue to help me?" Eriol asked in a whisper. "Because I can." Tomoyo said back. Eriol sighed. "I saw him today." Eriol said. "Who?" Tomoyo said confused. "Mar." Eriol said plainly. Tomoyo's face became worried and scared. "What happened?" She asked. "He said if he saw me with you, he was going to kill me." Eriol said and then he began crying. "What am I doing here?" He said.

Tomoyo sighed and looked away from Eriol. "Every time were together everything goes to the dogs. Why the bloody hell was I in love with you?" Eriol said looking to Tomoyo before touching her cheek bring her face toward him. "Was it your face?" He said. Tomoyo gulped looking into Eriol's slightly red drunken eyes. "Why are you asking me this?" Tomoyo whispered harshly. "Did I love your face?" Eriol said caressing her cheek even more.

"Your voice, your eyes, your lips, your body." Eriol said leaning in toward her slowly. Tomoyo shivered smelling the Apple Martini and Vodka. Eriol sighed harshly and looked into Tomoyo's eyes as his hand went to her hand. "I wanted you for so long, Tomoyo." Eriol whispered in her ear softly. Tomoyo stiffened and continued to remind herself that he was drunk. Eriol's eyes crossed and he slumped on Tomoyo lap. Tomoyo gasped and then she realized that he had fallen a sleep.

Tomoyo held her breath for a moment and looked back to Eriol and thought of everything he said. "Oh, Eriol." She sighed lifting his heavy body.

* * *

The next morning Eriol's head was throbbing as if someone where banging a hammer on his head, very hard. Eriol moaned and sighed inhaling the sweet scent of Tomoyo. Was she with him? He was under blankets that surely didn't belong to him. Eriol turned his head smelling the pillow. It smelled like Tomoyo. Eriol opened his eyes slightly and felt around the bed. No, Tomoyo wasn't with him. Eriol turned on his back and sat up. He was still in his close. Eriol touched his head trying to remember what happened. He remember Mar, the club and too many drinks, dancing, and then Tomoyo showing up out of nowhere and then everything was blank.

"Good Afternoon."

Eriol turned his head to the right seeing Tomoyo holding a glass a water. Tomoyo was wearing a jean mini skirt with a purple halter top. "Huh?" Eriol said thinking he was dreaming. Tomoyo walked over to Eriol and sat on her bed. "Feeling any better?" Tomoyo asked coldly handing Eriol the glass. "Was I feeling bad before?" Eriol said before drink the water . Tomoyo sighed. "You were piss drunk, Eriol. Remember?" Tomoyo spat back. Eriol frowned and looked at Tomoyo confused. Why was she mad at him?

"What's your problem?" Eriol asked with a frown. He seriously didn't feel like bothering with Tomoyo. Tomoyo grunted and stood up. Eriol turned and got out the bed and stumbled from dizziness. "You got drunk agin!" Tomoyo shouted. Eriol sat the glass on Tomoyo's night stand and turned his back at her.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Tomoyo shouted agin. "Why didn't you tell me Mar told you that?"

Eriol's eyes widened as he put on his glasses. "When did I tell you that?" Eriol asked confused. "Last night, Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said coldly. Eriol went cold hearing his last name past her lips once more. She hated him even more. He could tell. Eriol sighed. "Why didn't you call me or tell me this?" She said a little calmer. "Because I can handle myself." Eriol said offended. "Were not kids anymore, Tomoyo. I'm a grown ass man and I have a right of mind to do whatever the fuck I want!" He shouted.

Tomoyo's eyes welled up with tears and she looked away folding her arms. "I can't believe this." Tomoyo whispered. Eriol looked angrily at Tomoyo. "I know were not kids anymore, but you need to stay away from me. This happens every time, we fight and bicker and fight, I can't take it anymore." Tomoyo said firmly. "I already know. And fine be that way, go to your freak of a boyfriend next time you'll see me is at my wake." Eriol stormed out the room and left he apartment. Tomoyo gasped and looked away and began crying.

Why was love such a failure with her?

* * *

**Wow! I can't believe I have 100 reviews and the story isn't even over but to tell everyone thank you for reveiw and I'll let everyone know that there are two more chapters before the end so hang in there somethings going to happen and it just might bring Tomoyo and Eriol closer and farther apart. OOoo**

**Thanks for reveiwing and staying with me**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	12. Chapter 12

**Remember the Time**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Mar, Part II**

* * *

Two weeks past and Syaoran and Sakura were back from their honeymoon. Sakura couldn't have been happier, but it was Sunday and Tomoyo told her everything about Eriol and Mar. _Everything_. Tomoyo felt sick and rude for putting down Sakura's happy vibe, but Tomoyo was worried.

"Tomoyo why would you say that?" Sakura said shocked before eating a french fry. Tomoyo and Sakura were a lunch in quiet café. "I was angry, and those things Eriol said about me, I didn't believe that he wanted me, or that he loved me even. He moved on you should have seen the girl he was dancing with." Tomoyo said. "Tomoyo he was drunk, he could have been dancing with a tiger and not know, why are you so hard on him?" Sakura asked looking to her friend.

Tomoyo shrugged. "I'll admit I was worried but Mar says a lot of things and I'm really worried, I can't call him or anything." Tomoyo said. "Why? Phone pole broken?" Sakura said. Tomoyo sweat dropped and sighed. "No, it's just I can't talk to him, he won't answer his phone, he hasn't even talked with Syaoran, I haven't even seen him at the studio, I think he quit, because it's locked and his posters of ball room dancers and hip-hop dancers were gone." Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded. "He was chosen to go to France for ballroom dance teaching. He'll be leaving next week." Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo sighed. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Maybe he was but you got pissed off." Sakura assured. Tomoyo nodded agin. "I'm such a witch." She muttered. "No, you're not. You just don't know how you feel about Eriol." Sakura said patting Tomoyo hand. "What? I know how I feel about him, I don't like him, love him or anything like that, I'm just concerned like a normal person would." Tomoyo said quickly. "But," She continued looking down at her plate.

Sakura looked at her friend and listened. "I've always loved him." Tomoyo said looking up to Sakura seriously. "But I refuse to let that emotion grow agin, because I don't want to get hurt agin." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded. "I understand." Sakura whispered to her friend. Tomoyo smiled slightly and began eating once more.

* * *

Eriol lied on his bed talking to Rika surprisingly, they hadn't talked in a while. "So that's what happened?" Rika said on the other line. "Did I shudder?" Eriol said annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just I think you're both being jerks to each other."

Eriol frowned and turned to his side looking at the picture of Tomoyo in the bride's maid dress smiling sweetly. "Why is that? I am an adult, I was not responsible about my drinking, I know, but I'm still an adult." Eriol said turned the picture over and pushing it off his bed. "Eriol, seriously you and Tomoyo were meant to be together, your just pushing each other away." Rika assured Eriol. Eriol scoffed. "Meant to be, ha! That what I thought when I was fourteen, and now look, she's got a bloody mad ex-boyfriend after me." Eriol sighed.

Rika chuckled. "He might have been bluffing."

"Bullshit, he nearly killed me once from lack of air. Can you believe Tomoyo owns a gun?" Eriol said. "Yes, I suggested it." Rika said. Eriol nodded. "I know not to get on your bad side." Eriol teased making Rika laugh. "But just answer me when I ask this. Do you love her?" Rika asked. Eriol was silent for a moment. "Eriol?" Rika said. "Yes." Eriol said. Eriol could tell Rika was smiling. "Do you want her with you?" She asked.

"Yes, Rika look, I don't see how this is working, I can't love, were too different." Eriol said. "The Moon and Sun are different but they get along." She said. "Ha, Ha." Eriol said with pure sarcasm. "No seriously, Eriol your making excuses." She said.

Eriol sighed. "You should really just put all your cards on the table and tell Tomoyo how you feel, the more you keep this bottled up inside the more you'll make excuses." Rika said. Eriol sighed and looked at his watch. "Damn, I'm late for my appointment with my tailor. I'll see you when I see, Rika. And thanks." Eriol said. "Sure anything for an old friend." She said. "Bye." Eriol said as they hung up.

Eriol sighed and walked out his room and out the door heading to the parking lot where he got his car towed too. Eriol sighed and looked ahead seeing someone leaning on the car door once more. Eriol froze. Yes ladies and gentlemen it was Mar. Eriol gathered himself and walked ahead to his car. "Well, lovely day isn't it?" Mar asked folding his arms.

"I suppose." Eriol answered cooly feeling calm and collected. Mar nodded standing up straight. "You didn't listen." He said coldly. "Like I gave a rat's ass." Eriol said walking past Mar. Eriol was about to put his key in the door but Mar pushed Eriol on the car door and twisted his arm.

Eriol's breathing began heavy enduring the pain. "She loves me, you dog." He hissed in his ear. "You can have her. I don't care." Eriol grunted. "Oh yes you do, that's why you danced with her at the wedding and I saw you at the club with her too and you stayed over night." He said. Eriol tried to move but Mar pulled even harder. Eriol gritted his teeth trying not to shout in pain.

"So, did she even say she loves me, no, So I advise you to let go!" Eriol shouted pushing off the car door and punching Mar in the chest. Mar fell over with surprise and then she snapped back up. Eriol got into his fighting stance and looked at Mar firmly. Eriol's arm was killing him, as it hung to his side, it was broken for sure. Mar rubbed his chest and smirked. "Fine. You're dead anyway, Tomoyo only loves me." Mar said jumping up into a spin kick but Eriol blocked it as best as he could. Eriol turned and kicked Mar in the stomach.

Eriol wasn't expecting Mar to be good but he was great, it was almost like practicing with Syaoran times five. Mar clipped Eriol and punched and kicked him really hard. Eriol coughed up blood and gasped as Mar stilled. Eriol whipped the blood from his mouth and looked to Mar. "You thought I was joking didn't you, _Eriol_?" Mar sneered. Kicking Eriol in the head. Eriol groaned and turned over to his side trying to stay awake.

Eriol opened his eyes seeing triple of Mar who was laughing. "And for that arm, you'll never hold her agin!" He shouted and grabbed Eriol's arm and in a simple twist it cracked.

"AHHHHH!" Eriol wailed in pain. Mar chuckled and lifted Eriol by the collar and slammed him on his car. "Don't ever come near her agin." He said punching Eriol continuously once more in the stomach. Blood began to stream out of Eriol's mouth as Mar battered his over and over throwing him and kicking him continuously

* * *

Tomoyo and Sakura were in the mall shopping for some new shoes for the summer. Everything was just perfect and quiet. Tomoyo was trying on a pair of simple black flats. Tomoyo posed in the shoe as Sakura's cell rang. "What do you think?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura put of her thumb and answered her phone. "Hello?" Sakura said with a bright smile giving Tomoyo a thumb up. Tomoyo smiled and when to the counter and asked for another size. "Syaoran, slow down." Sakura said looking concerned. Tomoyo turned around and walked over to Sakura slipping her green sandals back on. Sakura gasped putting her hand over her mouth.

"No." Sakura whispered. Tomoyo looked at Sakura confused but she had a nasty nervous feeling in her gut. Sakura shivered and looked to Tomoyo who was now concerned. "We'll be right there." Sakura said hanging up and gathering her things. "Where are we going?" Tomoyo asked standing up and getting her Coach purse. "Eriol was attached." Sakura said.

And in that moment everything crashed. Tomoyo's skin paled and her eyes widened. "Oh my God." She said so scared and shocked. "What happened?" Tomoyo said as Sakura began running through the mall getting the parking lot. "Eriol was attacked on his to a tailor appointment, his in the ER" Sakura exclaimed quickly.

Tomoyo wanted to cry and cry and find Mar and kill him. "You think it was Mar?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura unlocked her car. Sakura looked to Tomoyo for a moment and got in the car. "Yes." She answered finally. Tomoyo suddenly grew angrier, he hurt someone she respected and possibly loved even more then she ever knew.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo got the hospital in ten minutes flat when they got there. Everyone was there, Syaoran, Rika, etc. Sakura ran over to Syaoran and hugged her. "Syaoran what's happening?" Sakura asked as she sat down with him along with Tomoyo after she greeted everyone.

"I'm not sure, I know I was going to meet Eriol at the tailor shop but it was 30 minutes and his never usually late with his tailor so I went to his apartment complex and there he was on the parking lot bleeding out." Syaoran exclaimed. Tomoyo sighed trying to stay calm.

"I just finished talking on the phone with him." Rika said and she began crying. Tomoyo sighed and everything that happened between then seemed to be nothing, she should have listened to Eriol about Mar. Tomoyo cursed herself over and over and prayed to God that Eriol was going to be all right.

* * *

It was two hours and Tomoyo and the others were waiting for a doctor or nurse of something to come, it was nerve racking. Syaoran was comforting Sakura by holding her in his arms. Tomoyo felt a little pang of jealousy watching the newly weds saying sweet things to each other trying to comfort each other although they were scared for their friend.

Tomoyo sighed and looked at her watch. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Mr. Syaoran Li." Said a female doctor with short hair. Syaoran stood up still holding Sakura hand as everyone stood. "Yes, that's me. Is Eriol okay?" Syaoran asked quickly. "I'm Doctor Tadama and I was head of Eriol's operation, I have some bad news and good news." She said softly motioning Syaoran and Sakura to sit.

Doctor Tadama looking around. "Friends?" She asked. Syaoran nodded. "Is he okay?" Naoko asked and everyone started asking questions. The doctor raised her hand and sighed.

"Okay, Eriol has to be in the hospital for a while his injuries are very serious. Mr. Eriol has four broken ribs on his right side and two on his left, he has a badly sprained ankle, his right arm is broken in two places, he had some bleeding but we were able to fix that, his lungs are bruised so we put him on oxygen, and he had some cut and scraps that will heal in no time, and a black eye and small cut that was caused by some glass, since we found some shards of glass in his right cheek, and he has a slight concussion." She finished.

Tomoyo gasped shacking. Chiharu touched Tomoyo hand trying to calm her friend. "I'm okay." Tomoyo whispered to her trying not to cry. "And the good news." Syaoran said firmly.

"Well, it's a little bit of good news, but Eriol will recover fully, there nothing life threatening from his wounds, but he'll have some trouble dancing, his ankle might take a long while to heal completely, other then that he'll be fine. So when your ready Mister Li, the police will investigate each of you." Doctor Tadama said standing up. Syaoran shook her hand.

"Thank you for all your help." Syaoran said firmly. She nodded. "I'll ask you some question about your friends. I have to use a few tests later."

Syaoran nodded and sat back down. "Can we see him?" Tomoyo asked quickly before Doctor Tadama left the room. "Yes, you may." She said and then left.

Tomoyo stood up and walked toward the door. "I'll go in first, just give me some time." She said opening the door, seeing some blood on the floor. Tomoyo looked at the life monitors. It beeped in a rhythm. Tomoyo sighed and looked at Eriol laying on the bed with his right arm in a cast and supported.

"Oh." Tomoyo gasped and she began to cry. "I'm so sorry." She said walking to his left sighed and holding his hand sitting on the small stool. "I never wanted this to happen to you." Tomoyo cried even harder. Tomoyo looked up to Eriol who's face a slightly peaceful. Tomoyo sniffed and touched Eriol's soft cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly before her friend came in seeing Eriol laying down. Tomoyo looked up to them and quickly whipped her tears away. "Oh my God." Rika said looking away and she left the room crying. "I'll stay with Eriol tonight. He might want to know what happened." Syaoran said firmly looking away from his friend. "No. I'll do it, you guys just came back from your honeymoon, don't worry I'll explain everything." Tomoyo said. Sakura looked up to Syaoran and gripped his hand.

Syaoran looked down at his wife and sighed and nodded to Tomoyo.

* * *

(Eriol's POV)

Damn it, I can't see and I feel numb all over, am I sick. All I remember I was fighting with Mar. Am I at the tailors office sleeping? I hope he doesn't think I'm some kind of rich spoiled bastard. My eye's lids felt heavy and my left hand was damped and warm. Damn, summer heat. And what the bloody hell it that annoying beeping noise? I slowly opened my eyes. This wasn't my tailor's office. The light was too bright. Something occurred to me in that moment, I felt heavy and numb, I don't remember much. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I realized I was in a hospital.

Oh my God! He screwed me over. I heard the heart monitor speeding up. I was afraid, was I crippled? He knew I danced. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't dance any more.

"Eriol?"

That voice is sounded like Tomoyo. I was stiffened a little. I felt her hand leave mine, I hated her in that moment, I didn't want to look at her face. This was all her fault! I blinked and lifted my aching head slightly seeing my arm. Fuck, that bastard broke it. "Eriol!" I heard Tomoyo excited voice.

I looked to my left seeing Tomoyo smiling at me with a tear stained face. "Oh my God, are you okay?" She asked. She shook her head. "Dumb question, Eriol you're in a hospital." She said slowly as if I were deaf or a child. "Your beat really badly, you can't speak just yet. But your arm is broken along with some of your ribs and you have a badly sprained ankle and some scraps and a black eye but you'll be okay." She said.

My ribs are broken! This can't be happening. My heart monitor went up, the beep being fast and even more annoying. "Eriol calm down." She said. "I'll get a nurse." Tomoyo said running out the room. I looked around in shock. I remembered everything, I remembered doctors and nurse shouting and the pain that came afterward.

He really tried to kill me.

(End of Eriol's POV)

The nurse came in after a moment and took the tube out of Eriol's mouth. Eriol barfed a bit and gasped for breath. The Nurse then handed him some water and he drank it with his left hand. Tomoyo watched with concern on her face. Eriol didn't look at her agin after he had woken up. "There, now Miss' you have five minutes the doctor is coming in for some tests." The nurse said before leaving.

"Better?" Tomoyo asked walking over to Eriol blink his eyes as he reached to his glasses that were next to his on his left side. Eriol placed his glasses on and sighed. He kept thinking that he was totally screwed over and he couldn't wait to get out to France. "I'm so glad your all right." Tomoyo sighed sitting on the stool to his left.

Tomoyo was silent looking to Eriol who frowned slightly, he winced and reached and touched his eyes. Eriol sighed softly feeling slight pain in his rib cage. "Eriol?" Tomoyo said looking to her. Eriol turned his eyes to Tomoyo looking at her coldly. Tomoyo was startled slightly at how Eriol looked at her. "What is it?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol swallowed slowly feeling a sting in his throat. "Le-L-" Eriol struggled to speak what was running in mind.

"Go away." Eriol said in a low cold whisper. "Go away, go away, go away, GO AWAY!" He shouted at the end. Tomoyo stood up and looked to Eriol who began coughing. The way Eriol said it to Tomoyo hurt her in a way she couldn't understand completely. The Doctor Tadama and the nurse came in seeing Eriol coughing. Tomoyo turned and looked at Eriol as she faded slowly out the room.

* * *

**Three days later **

* * *

Eriol had been in the hospital for three days and he was sick of it, except for the hot nurses. Eriol sighed and sat up. "Mr. Eriol, you have some guests." Doctor Tadama said opening the door revealing his students, all his students. "Oh, hey guys." Eriol said with a smile. They all crowed around him putting cards and flowers on the desk beside him. "We heard you were still going to France to teach lessons. Will you come back?" Skyy asked. Eriol smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I love teaching with you guys." Eriol said. One of Eriol's Waltz students looking to Eriol and smiled, his name was Jay. "We were all worried you were dead or something." He said. Eriol smiled and sighed softly and winced at his ribs. "No, I'll live. I can't do much dancing though." He said in a pained voice. "Who did this to you?" A hip-hop student named Juta asked.

Eriol was silent for a moment and looked at his students seriously. They all waited. "I was beaten." He said seriously but he knew the students wanted to hear the whole story.

"Miss Tomoyo, you know the vocal coach, well when I was about fourteen we were going out, we were young and in love but we kept fighting and then we had a nasty melt down and we have seen each other in about eight years so everything has been . . . difficult." Eriol said as everyone came closer.

"But Tomoyo had it hard from what I heard, she was supposed to get married to his guy named Mar but he was abusing her, hitting her causing her physical and emotion pain, so she left him. And some way or another Mar found out about us hanging out recently, I was invited to Tomoyo place once and he broke in and nearly killed me, so ever since his been after me. Also he wanted to stay away from Tomoyo, he thought I loved her still, and then he got me here. I never wanted this to happen, but it did. I think it was Tomoyo's fault for not taking this seriously after the first time." Eriol finished. "Wow." They all said slowly. Eriol looked down ashamed and then back up to his students.

"Do you still love her?" Skyy asked. Eriol turned to her and chuckled softly. "I thought I did at one point but now I'm not sure." He answered truthfully. "Why is that?" A Waltzing student named Pai asked. Eriol looked to her and smiled. "It's really an adult feeling but, I'll tell you anyway. When I first saw Tomoyo when I was ten the thought she was the most elegant, kind, beautiful, smart, girl I'll ever meet in my life, and when I told her loved her she accepted me for who I was, but now she's beautiful and . . . so different to me now, it almost painful to see how we grew apart." He paused.

"But I began to notice how I never really got over her though I never thought about her in the eight years I was along, I never kept a girlfriend long, a few months and it was over, I was beginning to think something was wrong with me, I was like bug spray to women so I left it along and taught you guys. But how I feel for Tomoyo now, it's so many mixed feelings, I love her, I'll admit that, but I dislike her too, in fact I just might use hate. She caused me so much pain after we broke up and I moved away, my best mate Syaoran thought I was being a coward, but I think I was."

"But why didn't you just make up?" Pai asked. "I said something I really didn't mean, and don't make me repeat it. But there was no way we were going to kiss and make up from the fight we had." Eriol answered. "But even if we made up and went out agin it wouldn't work, were too different." He sighed finishing his love story. "Dude, that's a total excuse." Jay said.

Eriol looked to Jay slightly shocked. It was the same thing Rika said. Was he really making excuses? The nurse came in holding a note. "Okay kid's visitor's can only stay but so long, give him some space." The nurse said they all groaned and said good-bye and wished good health to Eriol and good luck. "And Mr. Hiiragizawa you have an important note from a Miss Tomoyo Daidoji." She said.

Eriol sighed and waved if left hand. "I don't want to hear it." He said. "But Sir, it's regarding some important information." The nurse said quickly. "I said I-" But Eriol was cut off by the nurse reading the note anyway.

"_Dear Hiiragizawa, I wanted to give you this quick note before I left for America agin, I decided to leave early but I wanted you to know that Mar was intercepted by the police last night and I'm pressing charges on attempts at murder and abuse. You don't have to show up at court I'll do it on your behalf. That's all I wanted to write. I hope you can recover well and good luck in France. Tomoyo Daidoji._" She finished.

Eriol's heart sank she left for America already, he felt kind of numb and his displeased with him self blaming Tomoyo for what happened between Mar and himself. Eriol sighed. "Thank you." He said to the nurse as she left to room seeing he needed sometime along.

**To be continued **

* * *

**Well, what will happen next! I hope everything liked this chapter and I'm sad to say there is one more chapter left. And thank you everyone for reviewing. I love hearing for everyone. See ya next chapter.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


	13. Chapter 13

**Remember the Time**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

**4 months later, July 7th **

* * *

Four months had past and Eriol was finally coming back from France. His arm right arm was still in pain slightly so he just wore a cast but other then that he was fine just as long as he didn't work too hard. Eriol was carrying a light mini buffel bag as he walked out the airplane.

"WELCOME BACK!"

Eriol smiled brightly seeing his friends and students and everyone he knew holding a welcoming sign. Eriol walked over and hugged everyone. Syaoran and Sakura had finally gotten there own house and Syaoran was still reading that book on birthing and now just recently brought a book and home birthing. Sakura hugged Eriol and then he went to his students and hugged all of them thanking them for welcoming him back home. But what Eriol noticed that Tomoyo wasn't there. It made his feel slightly rejected but he pushed the thoughts of her away.

But for those who were wondering where Tomoyo is, she just finished her trail with Mar and he was sent to prison for 30 years hard time, Yay! Everyone went to the studio and welcomed him back. He sat at his old desk and brushed off the dust.

"Whoa, I have to clean this place." He said out loud. Syaoran shook his head and looked out the window and turned to Eriol. "Were going to a club tonight, you know, just a little welcome party, you wanna come?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol sighed. "Man, you know I'm goin' say 'yes', I couldn't do much back in France but ride around in a wheel chair, my ass was numb. Excuse my French." He said. "So how was the teaching?" Sakura asked. "Good, it was easy because I knew a good amount of French and all you had to do was count, the students were really serious about Waltzing, I tried to tell them to have fun but they started screaming in French." Eriol laughed. "They're going into the Blackpool contest next year."

"Congrats." Rika said with a smile. Eriol nodded. "They want me for a winter program for some school, I accepted it, it sounds like fun and the money's quite good too." He added. "Like you need that." Syaoran added. Eriol rolled and eyes and sighed looking out the window. "Man I forgot how much I miss this place." Eriol said with a small smile. Sakura walked over to Eriol and smiled.

* * *

Night time came and Eriol was in the car with Syaoran and Sakura. Everyone was waiting at the club. Some part of Eriol was still hoping to see Tomoyo but she must have still been in America or doing something else with her time. She was a very busy woman. Eriol sometimes looked back and felt guilty for blaming her for everything that happened. Eriol sighed looking out the car window. "What are you thinking about?" Sakura asked turned her head to Eriol as Syaoran turned looking for a parking space.

Eriol looked to Sakura and smirked a little. "Nothing really, I just happy I'm back." He lied. Eriol's mind a completely on Tomoyo. Sakura smiled and looked to Syaoran who looked back for a second.

Syaoran finally found a parking space and parked. Sakura was wearing pink a pink short skirt with a gold halter top while Syaoran was wearing a slightly form fitting black shirt with and classic converse and cargo pants. Sakura smiled as Eriol stepped out. Eriol was wearing a black wife beater tee over a midnight blue button down shirt that was unbutton with long pants. Syaoran, Eriol, and Sakura walked down the street passed the line of people waiting to get in the club.

Syaoran nodded at the bouncer as they walked passed them into the club with the music pumping.

* * *

**You need to stop playing round with all them clowns and the wangstas  
Good girls gotta get down with them gangstas  
Go head girl put some back and some neck up on it  
While I stand up in the background and check up on it**

* * *

"Hey, I think I see everyone one the balcony over there!" Syaoran shouted over the music as Sakura and Eriol turned there heads looking up to the longue area. Rika and Chiharu waved seeing Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura. Eriol waved a little. "You want a drink?" Sakura shouted. "Cosmo." Syaoran said. "Red Wine." Eriol said. Sakura nodded and walked passed her friend and Husband heading to the bar.

* * *

**Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight**

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol greeted their friends and sat down and began talking about the music and everything else they could think of. The longue was slightly quiet but you could still hear the loud music pumping out the speakers. "Hey." Sakura smiled handing Eriol his wine and then Syaoran. Sakura smiled and kissed Syaoran and sat on his lap. Eriol got up and walked over to the balcony and looked down at the dance floor.

**  
**

* * *

**If you got flaunt it, boy I know you want it  
While I turn around you watch me check up on it  
Oohhh you watchin me shake it, I see it in ya face  
Ya can't take it, it's blazin, you rock me it amaze me  
You can look at it, as long as you don't grab it  
If you don't go braggin, I'ma let you have it  
You think that I'm teasin, but I ain't got no reason  
I'm sure that I can please ya, but first I gotta read you**

* * *

Eriol leaned on the balcony watching the people dancing and having a good time. Eriol smiled slightly. He missed this club, nothing bad ever happened here it was just dancing and a lot of positive energy. Eriol turned his head to the right seeing a woman dancing with a friend that's what it looked like.

* * *

**Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight **

**Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight **

* * *

The woman had long black wavy, shiny hair and she was wearing a bare back black halter top that was held together by a tiny gold chain and a black mini skirt and black heels. Eriol watched her as she danced. She was very good, even in heels.

* * *

**I can tell you wanna taste it, but I'm gone make you chase it  
You got to be patient, I like my men patient  
More patience, you take might get you in more places  
You can't be abrasive, have to know to pace it  
If I let you get up on it, you gotta make a promise  
That you gone put it on me, like no ones put it on me  
Don't bore me, just show me, all men talk but don't please  
I can be a tease, but I really wanna please you**

* * *

The Woman that was dancing turned around and looked up at Eriol. Eriol almost chocked on his wine. It was Tomoyo! . Tomoyo smirked at Eriol and continued dancing keeping her eyes locked on his. Eriol felt like he was going to jump and scream 'YES!' his night was now complete. He saw Tomoyo.

* * *

**Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight **

**Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight**

**

* * *

**

Syaoran and Sakura looked to Eriol knowing he caught sight of Tomoyo on the dance floor. Their friends looked to them and grinned. Syaoran rolled his eyes and chuckled and began talking agin to his friends. Eriol turned around and gulped down his drink and left the room heading to the dance floor.

* * *

**I'm checking on you boo, do what chu do  
And while dance I'ma glance at this beautiful view  
I'm keep my hands in my pants, I need to glue em w/ glue  
I'm in a trance all eyes on you and your crew  
Me and my mans don't dance, but to feel ya'll bump and grind  
If won't hurt if you gone try one time  
They all hot, but let me see this ones mine  
Its slim thug and DC outta H town**

Ohh Boy you looking like you like what you see  
Won't you come over check up on it, I'm gone let you work up on it  
Ladies let em check up on it, watch it while he check up on it  
Dip it, pop it, twork it, stop it, check on me tonight

* * *

The song began to change as the DJ mixed the next track in. Eriol walked through the dance floor with everyone getting out of her way but still consumed in there dancing. Tomoyo turned around seeing Eriol looked at her. Tomoyo stopped dancing and walked over to her with a warm smile. "Welcome back!" She shouted over the song that was now playing. "Thanks." He said back.

* * *

**Do you remember when we fell in love**

* * *

"C'mon dance with me." Tomoyo taking Eriol's hand and spinning herself around with her back touching his chest as they began moving to the song. On the balcony, Sakura and the others were watchinh, smiling and giggle making comments on then every so often.

* * *

we were young and innocent then.  
Do you remember how it all began?  
It just seemed like heaven  
so why did it end?

* * *

Tomoyo turned around and smiled at him being gentle with Eriol's other arm knowing that it would still hurt. But besides that Eriol and Tomoyo still danced even closer as the crowd of people multiplied then when Eriol first came down.

* * *

**Do you remember back in the fall?**

**We'd be together all day long.  
Do you remember us holding hands**

in each other's eyes we'd stare.

Do you remember the time  
when we fell in love?  
Do you remember the time  
when we first met?  
Do you remember the time  
when we fell in love?  
Do you remember the time?

* * *

Eriol turned Tomoyo around and he leaned back holding onto her waist she was moved forward and he let go and Tomoyo and Eriol began doing R&B steps together along with the song. Tomoyo laughed as she kept up with Eriol and the dance floor was there's as everyone formed a circle around them, watching.

* * *

Do you remember how we used to talk (ya know)  
We'd stay on the phone at night till dawn  
Do you remember all the things we said like  
I love you so I'll never let you go

Do you remember back in the spring  
Every Morning birds would sing  
Do you remember those special times  
They'll just go on and on in the back of my mind

* * *

Eriol and Tomoyo took each others hand pulled each other closer. Eriol could feel Tomoyo's heart beating from all there dancing. Tomoyo looked up at Eriol and smiled. It was something about the song that Eriol felt like he could relate too and it was one of their personal favorites as a couple when they were teens.

* * *

Do you remember the time  
when we fell in love  
Do you remember the time  
when we first met girl  
Do you remember the time  
when we fell in love  
Do you remember the time

Those sweet memories  
Will always be dear to me  
And Girl no matter what was said  
I will never forget what we had now Baby

Do you remember the time  
when we fell in love?  
Do you remember the time  
when we first met?  
Do you remember the time  
when we fell in love?  
Do you remember the time?

Do you remember the time  
when we fell in love?  
Do you remember the time  
when we first met?  
Do you remember the time  
when we fell in love?  
Do you remember the time?

Remember the times ooh  
Remember the times  
Do you remember Girl  
Remember the times  
On the Phone you and me  
Remember the times  
Till dawn  
two or three  
what about us girl

* * *

Eriol and Tomoyo continued dancing as everyone watched them. "You think he'll tell her?" Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura looked to Syaoran and nodded. "I'm the perfect match maker." She smiled proudly. Syaoran walked around Sakura and held her around her waist. "You wish." He said making Sakura laugh.

* * *

**Remember the times  
Do you  
do you  
do you **

Do you  
do you  
Remember the times  
In the Park  
on the Beach  
Remember the Times  
And you me in Spain  
Remember the Times  
What about  
what about ...

Remember the times  
Ooh ... in the Park  
Remember the times  
After dark ... Do you  
Do you  
Do you  
Remember the Times  
Do you  
Do you  
Do you  
Do you  
Remember the times  
Yeah Yeah

* * *

When the song ended Tomoyo took Eriol hand and they walked off the dance floor. Tomoyo and Eriol made their way outside the club. Everything was cool and quiet. "I thought you'd still be in America." Eriol said as he walked with Tomoyo who was still holding his hand guiding him to her car.

"I was, I just got back last week." Tomoyo asked opening her car door. "Where are you taking me?" Eriol asked as he got in the car when Tomoyo started it. "My place." She said with a smile.

Eriol and Tomoyo didn't say much as she drove about seven blocks. Tomoyo stopped at a large brick building and grinned. "Here we are." She announced as Eriol got out the car. "New place?" Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded. "I got a fashion show soon so I need some place closer." Tomoyo explained. Eriol nodded and followed Tomoyo into the complex. Tomoyo walked on down the hall and to the elevator.

The elevator stopped on the second floor and opened to a large loath. "Whoa." Eriol said slightly surprised. "Like it?" Tomoyo said walked into the apartment taking off her heels and walked out of Eriol's sight as he took off his sneakers and looked around.

"You want anything, water?" Tomoyo called appearing behind Eriol. "No, I'm fine." He said. Tomoyo nodded and walked past him and then turned around with her hair slightly flipping to the side. Eriol blushed lightly. "C'mon you look lost, I'll give you a tour." She said. Eriol nodded and followed once more.

"Okay, that's my bedroom which connects to my bathroom and from my bedroom connects to my office where I do all my work on the other side," Tomoyo said walked from room to room. "And the office connects to the kitchen, and the kitchen to the small dining space and then the living room with the couch." Tomoyo finished and flopped on the couch.

"Can I change my 'whoa' to 'wow'?" Eriol said with a small laugh. "You may, and it's not all that big." She said motioning Eriol to next to her. Eriol sat next to her and gave her a slightly confused look. "It's not even as big a house, C'mon." Tomoyo laughed. "It's bigger then mine that's for sure." Eriol said laying back with his head on the arm on the couch.

Tomoyo looked down at Eriol and smiled softly. "I'm glad your all right, and I'm sorry for getting you involved." She said. Eriol lifted his head slightly and looked as Tomoyo. "I'm sorry I blamed you for everything that happened." Eriol said back seriously. Tomoyo lied down on Eriol resting her head on his chest listening to his heart.

Eriol froze not knowing what to do but he just took her hand. Tomoyo looked up to Eriol and smiled as he playing with the mood ring he gave her.

"I missed you when I had to leave." Tomoyo whispered closing her eyes. Eriol let go of Tomoyo's hand and smoothed her hair out of her face. "I missed you too." He said. Tomoyo sat up slightly and looked to Eriol. "Do you remember what you said to me that night before you got hurt?" Tomoyo said.

Eriol looked into Tomoyo soft loving eyes. What had he said, he hoped it wasn't something that he would regret. "No." Eriol said slightly confused. "Would you mind If I repeated it?" She asked. Eriol shrugged slightly. "You said that . . ." Tomoyo stopped and sighed trying to find the words. Tomoyo sat up on the couch and looked to Eriol.

Eriol suddenly thought it was something he must have said while he was drunk or something, or maybe it was Syaoran, he noted to get Syaoran back for whatever he did. "Well, let's just say that it meant you loved me." Tomoyo said. Eriol sat up completely and looked to Tomoyo trying to remember everything that happened four-some months ago.

"Eriol, it's been bugging me lately and I don't think I can handle not saying something, so I want to know," She paused. Eriol looked to Tomoyo seeing the intense look on her face. Tomoyo stood up and turned around trying to gather her words and thoughts. Eriol just sat on the couch listening. Tomoyo turned around and sighed. "I just wanted to know if there's anything between us, anything worth saving or having for that matter?" She finished.

Eriol was stuck, what was he going to say? "Um . . . I . . . um . . ." Eriol stammered trying to find the right words. "Okay." Tomoyo said slowly. "How about this? Do you love me?" She asked plainly. Eriol stood up and looked to Tomoyo trying to figure out if he should tell her how he really felt.

"I'm sorry for being so forward but I just want to know. I'm confused about my own feelings for you, because of us sending mixed signals to each other and I wanted to know if you loved you, if you wanted me at all. Or have you moved on like I should have a long time ago." Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo, I can't." Eriol looking away from Tomoyo. "'You can't' what?" Tomoyo asked confused. "We can't be together." He whispered softly. Tomoyo's heart sank. "So you don't love me?" She said. Eriol didn't answer her question. "Eriol answer me." Tomoyo said almost in a stressed voice. Eriol slightly bit his bottom lip and walked past Tomoyo. Tomoyo turned around and saw him reaching for the door.

"Why won't you answer me!?" Tomoyo shouted. Eriol tensed. He knew he was being a coward just walking away from this, but he couldn't cause Tomoyo any more pain, he just couldn't bare it. "Eriol?" Tomoyo said taking his hand. Eriol turned his head and looked to Tomoyo who had tears welling in her eyes. "You won't understand." He said slipping his hand out of Tomoyo's grasp.

"Of course I won't, not until you tell me. What is so difficult about that?" Tomoyo said. Eriol turned around fully facing her. "Tomoyo we're too different that's why it didn't work, were like the sun and moon." Eriol said.

"The sun and the moon get along fine, why are you making excuses?"

And in that moment what Tomoyo said made everything stopped. Eriol had came up with an excuse for everything and that was hurting Tomoyo more then not answering her question. Eriol looked into Tomoyo's eyes. It pained him but he didn't look away, he was the reason for all of this pain, it was because he was afraid and the excuses were an escaping comfort for everything that happened. He didn't want to fall in love agin, he hurt too much and so he made excuse after excuse, but everything was because of Tomoyo and him being a coward.

"Tomoyo, look," Eriol paused and took Tomoyo hands. Tomoyo looked back to Eriol feeling a chill from his warm hands warming her own. "I love you, I've loved you all my life and I do want you, very much. But we can't be together, we have too many things going on in our lives-" Eriol stopped himself. Another excuse. Tomoyo lifted Eriol's hand to her cheek and she caressed his hand.

"We aren't different." Tomoyo said. Tomoyo walked closer to Eriol and hugged him. Eriol heart fluttered feeling Tomoyo wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry." Eriol whispered in Tomoyo's ear as he hugged her back. "I waited for so long for you to tell me the truth, just stay with me Eriol, I want you with me, I love you, no matter how much I hated you I remember everything you did for me, I love you so much." Tomoyo said embracing Eriol a little more tightly. Eriol rested his head on Tomoyo's hair that smelled like vanilla and flowers.

"Just stay with me." She whispered agin. Eriol closed his eyes not wanting the moment to end. "We aren't different Eriol. You're just afraid of me, to love me. Please don't." Tomoyo said letting go of Eriol and looking up to him. "Just don't." Tomoyo said and she stood on her tip-toes and kissed Eriol. Eriol kissed Tomoyo back with just a much passion and love as Tomoyo was kissing him. Eriol slowly broke the kiss trying to control himself. Tomoyo gave him a quick kiss and looked at him. Eriol chuckled and looked down and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear.

Eriol's hand ran down the strand to where he use to play with Tomoyo's hair and twist it around his finger. Eriol slowly twisted it around his finger making Tomoyo giggle. "You know I can't get that stand of my hair to lie down." She smiled. "I know." He grinned. "So . . . can we make this work?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"Will you love me?" Tomoyo asked. "Yes." Eriol said firmly. "No more excuses?" She said. "I promise." He said. "Will you love me?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled and wrapped her arms around Eriol and kissed him once more. Eriol wrapped his arms around Tomoyo waist and lifted her making her smile in the kiss. The kiss then turned into a deeper kiss as the stood at the door of Tomoyo's apartment. Eriol suddenly broke the kiss and looked to Tomoyo. "I'll be leaving in the winter for a program in Paris." Eriol said. Tomoyo just smiled. "I'll wait." She said softly. Eriol smiled and continued kissing but this time Tomoyo broke the kiss.

"I'll be in here doing my fashion shows for a while." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled. "I'll wait for you too."

"I love you Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"I love you Tomoyo Daidoji."

* * *

**Tomoyo and Eriol waited for each other and the news of them rekindling their relationship reached Syaoran, Sakura, Rika, Chiharu, Touya, and everyone they knew. They couldn't have been happier. As the years went passed, Eriol eventually asked Tomoyo to marry him at the same spot he confessed his love to her all those years ago, and now after three years of being married Syaoran and Sakura were expecting their first child while Tomoyo just found out that she was pregnant and would be giving birth in July. And so Eriol and Tomoyo loved each other more and more each day even with their jobs keeping them from being with each other every moment, but Eriol took long vacations to be with Tomoyo.**

**The excuses and fears stopped them from loving in the first place and just as Eriol promised he didn't make an excuse, well except for when he was late for dinner.** **And from then on Eriol and Tomoyo just remember the times they had and have and will remember then forever. And as for Mar, he never stepped into their life's agin.**

**THE END**

* * *

**Even after everything that happened they ended up together. I hope everyone liked the ending on this story and I really enjoyed writing it and reading everyone's reviews, I hope you'll read my other story. But Thank you everyone for waiting and sorry for taking so long. Remember to review and thank you all once agin for sticking around.**

**Peace.**

**Sakura123**


End file.
